El domo
by MilyV
Summary: [OMEGAVERSE] [Universo Alterno] Tino, Berwald, Sigurd y Magnus son cuatro del grupo de alfas y betas que estarán sujetos a investigación dentro de un domo, para conocer mejor el método de reproducción y lo que podría significar para la humanidad. No obstante, los científicos podrían encontrarse con un posible reto: Una rebelión.
1. Chapter 1

Todos los personajes pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya sin ánimos de lucro.

No me linchen, mi inspiración me obligó a escribir esto. (?)

Advertencia: Posible m-preg.

* * *

Capítulo I

Sacos de laboratorios se movían de aquí para allá. Había llegado finalmente el día que tanto habían esperado y los científicos de aquella instalación no dejaban de caminar por todos lados.

Dentro de uno de los enormes salones, se hallaban unos veinte muchachos de entre veintiún y veinticinco años. Todos tenían el mismo tipo de cuerpo: Delgados, no sobrepasaban el metro setenta y de piel blanca y todos compartían una característica muy particular: Tenían la capacidad de poder quedarse embarazados.

Entre este grupo, se hallaban Tino y Sigurd. Habían estado allí desde que habían entrado en la pubertad, forzosamente cedidos por sus padres al gobierno. O al menos, esto era lo que su familia había creído.

Aquella organización era un proyecto en secreto que todos los gobiernos del mundo habían aceptado por el bien de la humanidad. O al menos, eso era lo que se decían los altos mandos para estar con la consciencia tranquila.

Todos estaban desnudos, como si la humillación formara parte del juego. Aunque a esas alturas, todos los presentes estaban acostumbrados a que los científicos jugaran con sus cuerpos. El único pensamiento allí era saber qué tenían preparados para ellos ahora.

—Espero que esto termine enseguida —comentó Sigurd. En sus penetrantes ojos azules no se veía un atisbo de nerviosismo. ¿Cuántas veces habían experimentado con él? ¿Por cuántas cirugías había atravesado? ¿Cuántas pastillas había sido obligado a tomar? Ya ni lo recordaba.

—¿Qué creas que sea? ¿Alguna hormona nueva? —le preguntó Tino, quien al igual que el noruego y el resto, había sido obligado a atravesar por cuanta idea se les ocurría a los que estaban encargados de dichas instalaciones.

El silencio se hizo repentinamente cuando el jefe de investigaciones ingresó. Cabello canoso, lentes oscuros y probablemente podía hacerse pasar por un anciano amable. Todos los que se encontraban allí sabían muy bien que ése no era el caso. No dudaba en emplear métodos cuestionables para obtener resultados.

—El momento cumbre de nuestro experimento ha llegado —anunció con su voz ronca.

Todos los ojos estaban encima de él.

—Todos han sobrepasado los veinte años, mis queridos omegas —explicó con una terrorífica sonrisa que iluminaba su rostro:—Eso significa que ya es hora de avanzar.

Los muchachos se miraron entre todos, visiblemente confundidos. Fuera lo que fuera, ninguno creía que aquello fuera algo positivo. No había quien comenzara a temblar del miedo.

—Ustedes son conocidos en el mundo científico como omegas —añadió:—Hombres, muchachos que tienen aparentemente el aparato reproductor masculino pero que son capaces de tener hijos. Una mutación muy, muy extraña —explicó.

Sigurd rodó los ojos. Sólo quería que llegara al punto de una buena vez por todas. La espera le resultaba insoportable.

—Y así como ustedes son llamados omegas, existe otro tipo de hombres —admitió:—Esos son los denominados alfas —explicó:—A diferencia de ustedes, cuyo cuerpo es mucho más débil que el hombre promedio, ellos tienen capacidades superiores a éste.

Tino se quedó boquiabierto. Miró por todas partes para contemplar las reacciones de los demás. Todos estaban igualmente sorprendidos.

—Sin embargo, nuestras investigaciones nos han llevado a creer que es posible que el alfa ha evolucionado específicamente para reproducirse con el omega —dijo y luego miró a cada uno de los que se encontraban allí:—Por supuesto, eso es la teoría.

Todos presuponían lo que el hombre estaba a punto de decir. No querían escucharlo. No querían que lo dijera. Todo menos eso.

—Hemos creado un domo —comentó:—En donde ustedes van a convivir con los alfas. Será un ambiente controlado —añadió:—El domo emulará una ciudad. Es decir, tendrán finalmente la libertad que tanto ustedes anhelan —explicó:—Pero su fin será uno: Embarazarse. Véanlo como un sacrificio de su parte para el mundo de la ciencia —Una sonrisa maquiavélica reinó en su rostro.

Ninguno de los que se encontraban allí, esperaban ese vuelco. No sólo eran muñecos con los que los doctores jugaban una y otra vez, si no que ahora serían un poco más que incubadoras humanas.

Todos comenzaron a hablar. No faltaba el que estuviera a punto de desquebrajarse. Tino se quedó pálido al pensar en ello mientras que Sigurd bufó. Ninguno daba crédito a lo que acababan de escuchar.

—Hemos finalizado la construcción del domo y en unos pocos días serán llevados allí. Sean buenos chicos como hasta ahora y serán recompensados —Finalizó antes de salir de la habitación.

Una vez que se había ido, Tino y Sigurd compartieron su opinión. Desde que los dos habían llegado a aquel instituto, se habían convertido en amigos inseparables.

—¿De verdad crees qué…? —El muchacho de unos ojos color violeta miró al otro con preocupación.

—A estas alturas, nada me sorprende —sentenció Sigurd.

El hombre caminó hacia otra habitación muy parecida, al otro extremo del edificio. En dicho rincón, se hallaban los alfas. Aquello sitio había costado millones en construir, pues debido a los sentidos agudos de éstos, debieron buscar la manera de que no pudieran entrar en contacto con los omegas.

Al igual que estos últimos, todos estaban completamente desnudos. Pero a diferencia de los omegas, habían sido atados a la pared para que no se pusieran agresivos.

El jefe del instituto ingresó a la habitación con un par de guardaespaldas por si acaso. Nunca se sabía con los alfas.

Entre estos, se hallaban Magnus y Berwald. El primero, pese a la incómoda posición en la cual se encontraba, sonreía alegremente. Era de esa clase de personas que pensaban todo en positivo, aunque había pasado puras penurias en su estadía en aquella institución. Mientras que el segundo sólo deseaba que todo acabara pronto.

—¿De qué crees que se trate? Tú eres el más inteligente de los dos —reconoció Magnus, en tanto miraba fijamente la puerta.

—¿De verdad estás emocionado? —le preguntó Berwald, quien estaba harto de todo. No veía el momento o la hora de escaparse de ese lugar. Por supuesto, no podía vocalizar tal deseo por miedo a las represalias.

Pronto la curiosidad de Magnus fue saciada aunque no era precisamente lo que éste hubiera deseado escuchar.

Todos, incluyendo al mencionado, pudieron darse cuenta del olor que emanaba el encargado. Había estado nuevamente por el lugar en dónde suponían que estaban los omegas. El aroma era tan embriagante que podía volver a cualquiera loco. Ésta era una de las razones por las cuales habían exagerado la seguridad.

—Cómo ya se habrán dado cuenta, he estado hablando con los omegas —anunció así sin más:—Y ahora les toca a ustedes, mis queridos alfas, saber lo que les va a deparar el futuro —añadió.

Berwald arqueó una de sus cejas. A estas alturas, estaba agotado de todos los procedimientos a los que eran sometidos una y otra vez. ¿Ahora en qué estaban pensando?

—Hemos creado un domo, donde podrán pretender que son seres humanos normales —explicó:—Con la novedad de que podrán conocer a los omegas. Sin restricciones —acotó.

Todos los miraron maravillados, una reacción completamente opuesta a los omega. Sin embargo, era evidente que había algún truco bajo la manga. Nada podía ser gratis y menos en una institución como ésa.

—Su deber será conseguir embarazar a los omegas —añadió:—Queremos investigar de primera mano cómo sería el embarazo de uno y creemos que los alfas están diseñados específicamente para la reproducción y posterior cuidado de su respectivo omega —Se aclaró la garganta.

A diferencia de los omegas, aquella noticia había sido bien recibida. ¿Por cuántos años habían sido mantenidos en ese lugar sin esperanzas de salir? ¿Cuántas veces había conseguido experimentar el maravilloso olor de un omega que estaba completamente fuera de su alcance?

Berwald era probablemente el único que no estaba emocionado con ello. Otro experimento más, pensó.

—En los siguientes días, serán movidos al domo al igual que los omegas —indicó antes de retirarse del sitio.

Magnus estaba rebosante de felicidad. Había sido la mejor noticia que había recibido en más de diez años. Al fin volvería ver la luz del sol, podría dar largas caminatas, socializar y un montón de otras actividades que en dicha institución no se le permitía. Su sonrisa era tal que podía dejar ciego a cualquiera que le dejara ciego.

—¿Eh? ¿Qué te parece, Ber? —le preguntó con un entusiasmo tal que parecía que era capaz de despegarse del lugar donde estaba siendo atado.

—Nada —mintió. Se sentía peor que una basura. ¿Acaso eran sementales y nada más? ¿Para la procreación y nada más? ¿A todo eso se limitaba su existencia? Todavía recordaba los sueños que había tenido cuando era un niño en la lejana Suecia. No podía entender cómo su mejor amigo no lo veía.

—¡Es como si nos dieran un regalo de Navidad! —exclamó Magnus, quien no veía la hora de que fueran llevados a tal lugar.

Esa misma noche, en el edificio donde se encontraban los omegas, Tino y Sigurd compartían un mismo cuarto. Todo era absolutamente blanco. Tenía una ventana con rejas y un baño privado, además de un clóset dónde se encontraban las pocas ropas que se les habían entregado.

Sigurd estaba leyendo un libro mientras que Tino no dejaba de contemplar el techo.

—¿Crees qué va a ser tan malo como pienso que va a ser? —le preguntó repentinamente. No había dejado de pensar en todo el asunto. No concebía la idea de estar con alguien por el mero hecho de reproducirse. En algún tiempo muy lejano, se había imaginado enamorarse y casarse con una persona maravillosa, aunque era un sueño al cual había ya renunciado.

—No sé sinceramente —A diferencia de su compañero de habitación, Sigurd había evitado pensar en ello. Le resultaba mucho más fácil pretender que la vida en esa institución continuaría como si nada, que el director no había dicho tal cosa, que probablemente dentro de un año no tendría un hijo con un extraño.

—Esta no era la vida que quería —admitió antes de darse la vuelta y hundir su rostro sobre su almohada. No quería ni imaginarse cómo eran los alfas. ¿Al menos serían amables? Ni siquiera eso se les había explicado.

—Lo sé, Tino. Yo odio esta vida —reconoció el oriundo de Noruega. Tenía veintitrés años. Se suponía que debía estar en la universidad, siempre había querido ser escritor. Sin embargo, estaba ahí encerrado, en un lugar que probablemente el resto de la humanidad ignoraba.

El silencio se apoderó de la habitación.

—¿Seguiremos siendo amigos, Sigurd? —Aunque estaba cansado, Tino no podía dormir. Tenía tantas dudas en la cabeza que le resultaba imposible "apagarse" y entregarse al mundo de los sueños.

—¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa, Tino? —El noruego cerró su libro abruptamente:—Por supuesto que sí —Dejó escapar un bostezo.

Él y Tino habían sido amigos desde que habían llegado a la institución y nunca se habían separado. Habían pasado experimentos dolorosos, tratamientos hormonales que casi los volvieron locos, el maltrato de los propios médicos, entre otras cosas.

—Venga, vamos a descansar. ¿Quién sabe lo que nos espera mañana? —le preguntó antes de taparse con la sábana.

Sin embargo, sucedió algo que ninguno de los dos grupos había esperado. Para mejor movilización, habían decidido sedar a todos. Los alfas estaban demasiado excitados y emocionados como para ser controlados, mientras que entre los omegas hubo varios ataques de histeria y ansiedad.

Lo último que Tino, Sigurd, Magnus y Berwald recordaron fue el haber desayunado. De repente todo se había visto envuelto en un manto de oscuridad.

El domo simulaba una pequeña ciudad, pues los encargados del experimento pensaron que sería mejor que todo fuera una especie de simulación. Había dos barrios separados, uno donde estarían los alfas y en el otro, los omegas. Había una enorme plaza central, con una estatua de un personaje conocido, una especie de catedral, tiendas y una enorme piscina olímpica.

Incluso habría empleados que trabajarían como si fuera una ciudad de verdad.

Aquella inversión había costado millones y millones de dólares. Sin embargo, todos los que estaban metidos en el proyecto creían fervientemente en el mismo. ¿Quién sabía lo que podrían lograr luego de esto?

Tino se despertó. No entendía nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo en ese instante. Se hallaba en un dormitorio en el que jamás se había encontrado antes. Estaba totalmente desconcertado. Hacía unos instantes que estaba en el cuarto que había compartido con Sigurd por casi una década.

Se puso de pie y sobre la mesita de luz se encontraba una nota. La abrió con cuidado y la misma decía lo siguiente: _Bienvenido, Tino. Esta es tu nueva casa. ¡No dudes en salir a conocer tus vecinos! Disfruta de tu estadía._

Algo de todo ese texto le había provocado escalofríos. Se asomó por la ventana y para su sorpresa, no había barrotes. De cierta manera, era libre. Tenía una misión impuesta por aquellos médicos locos pero podía ir a donde quisiera. Bueno, al menos, dentro de los límites del domo.

Respiró profundamente. ¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que había experimentado semejante sensación? Por unos minutos, se olvidó por completo de lo que quizás le pasaría luego. Sólo quería disfrutarlo.

Sin embargo, pronto estaba a punto de descubrir el precio que tendría que pagar.

* * *

¡Gracias por leer!


	2. Chapter 2

Todos los personajes pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya, sin ánimos de lucro.

* * *

Capítulo II

Sigurd contemplaba sus alrededores sin moverse de la cama. Dejó escapar un largo suspiro. De algún modo, había llegado a su habitación. No lo comprendía del todo. Se sentó y tomó el sobre. Lo leyó y lo arrojó al suelo.

Se contempló a sí mismo en un espejo que se hallaba contra la pared. No vestía la bata blanca que por lo general utilizaba dentro de aquella institución. Lucía como un muchacho normal: Una camiseta a rayas blancas y negras y unos jeans ceñidos. Las zapatillas deportivas se encontraban a su lado, listas para ser estrenadas.

Se las colocó y luego continuó con su recorrido. Tenía un baño privado, el cual contaba con un inodoro y una bañera. También tenía un impecable lavamanos y un tocador, donde estaba su cepillo de dientes con la crema dental.

Siguió su marcha. Entró a una habitación totalmente vacía. Estaba pintada de colores tenues. Sólo encontró una pequeña nota sobre la pared, la cual decía "nido". El muchacho arqueó una de sus cejas. ¿De verdad esperaban que…? Negó con la cabeza.

Decidió no pensar más en ello y fue hasta la sala de estar. Se sentó en uno de los sofás. Era un lugar perfecto para leer, se percató. Sus ojos se dirigieron hacia la pequeña cocina. Tomó asiento en el comedor y se quedó en silencio. Era la primera vez en años que comería sobre una mesa, a solas.

Se preguntaba qué estaría haciendo Tino en ese momento. Supuso que tendría una vivienda idéntica a la suya. Quería saborear un poco más la soledad. No recordaba la última vez que había tenido tanta intimidad… Aunque dudaba de que le hubieran dado tanta libertad.

Estaba seguro de que había cámaras por todas partes, aunque no las pudiese ver. Sonrió sarcásticamente. Era imposible que le dejaran en paz. Sin embargo, al menos se consoló con el hecho de que no le pondrían más intravenosas ni vería esos malditos sacos blancos que incluso dominaban sus pesadillas.

Sentía la tentación de salir. Al igual que Tino, nunca había visto un alfa. Le causaba mucha curiosidad aunque al mismo tiempo, no quería acercarse demasiado. ¿Qué tan dominados tendrían sus instintos? Él no podía vivir sin esas pastillas que le ayudaban a no entrar en calor. Supuso que a ellos les pasaba algo parecido.

De repente, se sintió horrorizado. Se había dado cuenta de algo terrible. Recordó el motivo por el cual estaba allí. Era obvio que no volvería a tomar esas pastillas. Aunque habían pasado años, aún recordaba la espantosa sensación que había experimentado cuando entrado "en celo".

No sólo eso le aterraba, sino que tampoco sabía cuándo eso sucedería. Por lo general, solamente eran un par de veces al año. Sin embargo, si el propósito del experimento era el embarazo, ¿acaso los científicos eran capaces de buscar la manera para que pudiera entrar en celo más de dos veces al año?

Estar tanto tiempo solo le estaba afectando, pensó. La verdad era que no quería lidiar con ello por el momento. Si pretendía que todos eran personas completamente normales, entonces podía estar en paz. Hasta que ese fatídico momento llegase.

Se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Dudó un momento en abrirla, pero se dijo que era necesario. Conocer a los alfas era algo inevitable así que era mejor hacerlo ahora.

Se sorprendió cuando salió finalmente. Aunque se podía ver el brillo del domo, esto era mucho, mucho mejor que estar en ese aburrido cuarto blanco.

Miró a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de que no era el único que había tenido la idea de salir. Sus ojos buscaron con ansiedad a la figura del finés. Sólo quedaba esperar encontrarse con él.

En el lado opuesto del domo, se encontraban los alfas. Berwald estaba sentado sobre su amplia cama tratando de pensar en lo que debía hacer a continuación. Su instinto le decía que debía salir e intentar encontrarse con uno de los omegas. Aunque no lo quería reconocer, quería ver a uno de ellos.

Sin embargo, estaba preocupado. ¿Y si no podía controlarse? Nunca había tenido problemas en las instalaciones, incluso cuando los científicos habían puesto aromas sumamente hipnóticos, había podido mantener la calma. Pero una cosa era un experimento y otra el ver a los omegas tal y como eran.

Tal vez podía quedarse encerrado allí. Sólo salir para comprar comida y nada más. No quería lastimar a nadie o hacer algo que fuera contra lo que otra persona quisiera hacer. No conseguía comprender cómo Magnus podía estar entusiasmado por ello.

No obstante, se puso de pie. No tenía sentido estar allí. Al menos, podría disfrutar de una falsa libertad. Podía movilizarse mucho más de lo que le solían permitir, así que al menos podía explorar por su cuenta.

Lo primero que hizo fue dar una vuelta por el bloque. Enseguida se dio cuenta de que no era el único. Le hubiera gustado tener un paseo tranquilo, sin tener que lidiar con nadie. Sólo él y su mente. Se encogió de hombros, no había mucho que podía hacer.

De vez en cuando, miraba hacia la cuadra contraria. Todos estaban experimentando lo mismo que él, supuso.

Pero el silencio no duró demasiado tiempo. Un grito lo sacó de su ensimismamiento.

—¡Oye, Ber! —exclamó una voz que provenía de detrás de él.

Berwald se dio la vuelta y por un momento, se pudo ver en su rostro, la sorpresa que experimentó al ver a Magnus. Era tan distinto verlo con ropa que con esa horrible bata blanca.

Era más que obvio que éste estaba más que feliz con su nueva vida. No podía culparlo. Era libre, dentro de ese domo. Podía dar rienda suelta a lo que quería y no había nadie que se lo impidiese. Contrario a él. Magnus lo había pasado bastante mal. Había sido castigado varias veces, lo cual por lo general significaba ser aislado completamente del resto. El danés no soportaba la idea de estar sin interacción social.

—Magnus —le contestó mientras que esperaba a que lo alcanzara.

El danés sonría con ganas. Evidentemente para él, era un premio el estar allí.

—¡Ya no estamos en esos aburridos laboratorios! —exclamó mientras que reía:—Y no me tomes a mal, pero ya no seremos compañeros de dormitorio —añadió antes de darle una palmada sobre su hombro.

—En eso tienes razón —concedió el sueco.

—¿Por qué no vamos a explorar este lugar? —le propuso con entusiasmo:—Parece que hay una plaza o algo así cerca de aquí. ¡Vamos, vamos! —le pidió mientras que ya emprendía la marcha, sin aguardar por la respuesta de su viejo amigo.

Berwald recordó ver una especie de mapa sobre su mesa de luz, junto a la carta que le habían dejado. No le había dado mucha importancia, pero al parecer, Magnus sí. Se encogió de hombros, ¿qué era lo peor qué podía suceder? Así que finalmente decidió seguirlo.

Se preguntaba cuánta gente más se hallaba atrapada allí. Nunca se puso a pensar cuánto más de ellos había en las instalaciones. Ahora se le añadían los omegas.

Repentinamente se detuvieron. Magnus tomó una profunda bocanada de aire y luego sonrió. Un embriagador aroma rodeaba el ambiente. Seguramente estaban aproximándose a los omegas. Sintió que algo en su interior le impulsaba a seguir caminando, algo más que simplemente curiosidad.

De vez en cuando miraba a su amigo e intentaba animarlo.

—¡Vamos! Sé que los años en ese lugar pudieron joderte un poco, pero puedes seguirme el paso —Le animó Magnus al sueco. Apenas daba de su emoción. Parecía un cachorro con un nuevo juguete.

—¿Por qué tanta prisa? —preguntó éste, aunque sabía que no era necesario hacerlo. Él experimentaba algo parecido, pese a que su parte racional intentaba refrenarlo.

Cuando finalmente llegaron a la plaza, se quedaron en sus respectivos lugares por un momento para contemplar lo que tenían en frente. Berwald, aunque no lo pareciera, estaba asombrado. Una inversión como ésa no debía haber sido muy barata. Realmente los encargados de esa institución estaban comprometidos con el proyecto.

No se podía ver el final de la plaza. Varios árboles tapaban la visual. Había banquinas ahí y allá. Unas cuantas fuentes también. La extensión era suficiente para que pudieran perderse una tarde entera allí, quizás más.

Sin embargo, sus ojos pronto se posaron en dos muchachos. Eran completamente distintos a él y a Magnus. No podía medir más del metro setenta y eran bastante delgados. Pero lo más importante: Tenían una esencia que les convertían en una gran atracción.

Mientras que ellos dos se quedaban ahí, petrificados, saboreando el ambiente, Tino y Sigurd estaban dando un paseo. Finalmente se habían encontrado cuando el segundo había dado la vuelta por su bloque. El finés había tenido su misma idea y una enorme sonrisa iluminó su rostro cuando vio al noruego.

Decidieron explorar el lugar y al cabo de unos veinte minutos llegaron al parque. No tenían la menor idea de que estaban siendo observados.

—¿Qué crees que nos va a suceder? —le preguntó Tino, preocupado. Ni se había molestado en ver al resto de la gente, pues temía hacer contacto visual con alguno.

—No lo sé —El noruego se encogió de hombros. Odiaba la incertidumbre pero no les quedaba otra opción.

—Espero que al menos sean buenas personas —admitió el finés con cierta resignación. Desde el momento en que aquel sujeto les había hablado sobre los embarazos, estaba seguro de que era algo por lo cual obligatoriamente tendría que pasar.

Se sentaron sobre una banca, cerca de una de las fuentes. Se quedaron en silencio, contemplando el agua. Pronto llegaría la noche y la pasarían solos.

—¿Crees qué…? —Tino se mordió los labios. Estaba dudando. ¿Y si alguien les estaba escuchando?

—Sólo relájate —Sigurd estaba simplemente disimulando una aparente calma, pues evidentemente Tino apenas podía hacerlo. Tal vez podrían tranquilizarse mutuamente.

Sin embargo, había algo que le irritaba al noruego. Levantó la mirada y se percató de que dos sujetos los estaban observando. Pronto trató de pretender que nada estaba pasando. Pero eso le puso mucho más tenso de lo que ya estaba.

Ahora debía decidir qué era lo que haría a continuación. ¿Decírselo a Tino? Tal vez sólo estaba alucinando. Quizás sólo eran fruto de su paranoia. No obstante, volvió a mirar hacia la esquina con el mayor disimulo del que era posible. Los dos hombres continuaban allí, observándoles.

—Sigurd, ¿me estás escuchando? —preguntó el finés al darse cuenta de que su amigo estaba distante.

—Sí, sí —Asintió varias veces, aunque la verdad era que no había escuchado nada de lo que le había dicho Tino.

El finés lo miró con consternación. Respiró profundamente y miró al cielo. No dejaba de hacerlo, pues aún no podía creer que ese techo blanco ya no estuviera sobre su cabeza.

—¿Por qué no vamos a comer? —le propuso Sigurd repentinamente. No tenía mucho apetito pero quería alejarse de allí tan rápido como le fuera posible. No sabía si esos dos hombres les seguirían, pero no se sentía cómodo estando allí.

Tino había estado más preocupado en mirar a sus alrededores que su propia salud. De repente, su estómago gruñó y se puso rojo.

—Sí, creo que es una buena idea —respondió antes de ponerse de pie. Se estiró y le dio un último vistazo a la plaza. Varios de los que se hallaban en su grupo también se encontraban ahí. A algunos les regaló un amistoso saludo a la distancia.

—Entonces andando —Sigurd se sintió aliviado.

Por su lado, Magnus estaba a punto de seguirlos cuando Berwald le agarró del brazo para que no lo hiciera. El danés lo miró con gran desconcierto y no tardó en quejarse.

—¡Ya se van! —exclamó, olvidándose por completo que se suponía que debían estar lo más silenciosos posible.

El sueco rodó los ojos.

—¿Cuál es el apuro? —le preguntó sinceramente.

—Oh, vamos, Ber. Hemos estado encerrados en ese maldito lugar por casi una década y ahora que tenemos la oportunidad de dar rienda suelta a nuestros impulsos, tú piensas que estamos actuando con demasiada prisa —Le reclamó. Había soñado por tanto tiempo con la posibilidad de estar en el exterior y de conocer otra gente, que se le hacía sumamente injusto el tener que esperar.

—¿No piensas en qué podrías asustarlos? —le cuestionó el sueco. Si bien estaban a una distancia bastante prudencial, estaba casi seguro de que al menos uno de los dos se dio cuenta de su presencia y por ello, estaban huyendo.

Magnus se quedó en silencio por un largo rato. Dejó que los dos omegas se fueran, aunque con mucho disgusto. Odiaba cuando Berwald tenía razón. Pudo percibir el temor por parte de uno, aunque no podía distinguir cuál de los dos se trataba.

—Maldición —contestó el danés mientras que se cruzaba de brazos:—¿Cómo puedes ser tan paciente? ¿No quieres conocerlos? —le preguntó. Sinceramente no lo entendía.

Berwald abrió la boca pero luego la volvió a cerrarla. No tenía una respuesta clara. ¿Era el temor al rechazo?

—Tú mismo lo has dicho. Han pasado diez años, puedo esperar un día más —explicó calmadamente.

La realidad era que aún recordaba lo insoportable que era la sensación que había experimentado las veces que en el laboratorio le habían obligado a entrar "en celo". Magnus lo había sobrellevado mucho mejor que él. ¿Y si se descontrolaba? No, no. Tanto él como el danés habían sido expuestos a las feromonas de un omega que había entrado en calor y sabía lo que podría pasar.

—En fin —Magnus pensó que no tenía sentido discutir con el otro:—Oye, ¿qué tal si vemos una película? ¿Has visto el enorme televisor que nos han puesto? —Era lo único que le había llamado la atención, después de los omegas.

—Entonces vamos —Prefería hacer eso antes que estar correteando detrás de un par de omegas. Cuánto más lejos estuviese de una posible tentación, era mejor.

Por su lado, Sigurd no dejaba de mirar hacia atrás en tanto se encaminaba con Tino hacia su casa. Finalmente éste último se dio cuenta de que su mejor amigo estaba demasiado distraído.

—¿Qué pasa, Sig? —Tino se detuvo y miró hacia atrás, buscando lo que fuera que hubiese llamado la atención del noruego.

—Nada, nada —dijo Sigurd, quien estaba maldiciendo internamente la suerte de los dos.

Trató de agarrar del brazo al finés, para que pudieran continuar caminando, pero éste se quedó en su lugar.

—Sigurd, ¿qué está pasando? —Volvió a preguntar el finés. Ahora estaba más nervioso que nunca y su mejor amigo ni siquiera se lo quería decir. ¿Cómo no se iba a preocupar?

—Mira, esto es una suposición —Hizo énfasis en esta última palabra, como si quisiera restarle importancia:—Había un par de alfas que creo que nos estaban mirando en la plaza —explicó:—Pero creo que no nos han seguido —le aseguró al finés.

Éste frunció el entrecejo y luego le dio un suave pinchazo al otro sobre su mejilla.

—¿Y por qué no me lo dijiste? —le preguntó. Agradecía la intención de que quisiera protegerlo, pero le hubiera gustado ser más consciente de lo que estaba sucediendo a su alrededor.

—Porque no me pareció pertinente —le mintió. Sigurd estaba seguro de que Tino habría querido correr de allí y hubiese llamado aún más la atención de los dos alfas. Eso era lo último que necesitaban.

Tino no dejaba de mirar por sus alrededores, por si acaso. El otro resopló y luego le estiró para que continuaran con su camino.

—Andando, tengo hambre y es mejor no pensar en ello —le sugirió el noruego.

Sin embargo, ése sería el primer encuentro de los cuatro, uno que ninguno de ellos olvidaría.

* * *

¡Gracias por leer!


	3. Chapter 3

Todos los personajes pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya, sin ánimos de lucro.

* * *

Capítulo III

Toda la noche se la había pasado desvelado. Era una vida completamente distinta a la que había tenido hasta al momento. Estaba acostumbrado a una rutina, a levantarse y acostarse a cierta hora, a comer cuando le dijeran que debía hacerlo, a salir a hacer ejercicio dos veces al día… Todo había cambiado en veinticuatro horas.

Tino no dejaba de pensar en lo que le había comentado Sigurd: En los dos alfas. Se preguntaba cómo lucían exactamente. ¿De verdad eran tan terroríficos? Sabía que podría darse una no muy grata sorpresa si los buscaba pero al mismo tiempo la curiosidad podía más con él.

Se levantó apenas llegó el amanecer. Siempre había soñado con el momento en el que podría salir de la cama cuando se le diera la gana y ahora que eso estaba a su alcance, lo primero que hacía era volver a la vieja rutina. Esperaba que con el recorrer de los días se acostumbraría a ese nuevo estilo de vida.

Se sentó en el comedor y ahí se dio cuenta de que nadie le serviría el desayuno. Estaba aún aguardando que uno de los encargados de la institución le trajera una bandeja con una comida insípida sobre la misma. ¡Ahora tenía que rebuscárselo él! ¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que lo había hecho?

Se puso de pie de inmediato y salió de su casa. Estaba con un apetito voraz para ser sincero. Se preguntaba en dónde estaría la tienda. Esperaba que no estuviese demasiado lejos, ya que el apetito le estaba poniendo en serios apuros. Su estómago gruñó y luego recordó del mapa que le habían dejado sobre su mesita de luz.

¿Por qué no se le había ocurrido ir a buscar comida el día anterior? Ingresó a su casa con rapidez y tomó el panfleto. Lo guardó en uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón y volvió a salir.

Se suponía que la más cercana estaba apenas a unas cinco cuadras. Era su primera aventura completamente solo. El día anterior había tenido la fortuna de toparse con Sigurd. Ahora que lo pensaba, estaba seguro de que más a uno le había pasado lo mismo que a él. Al menos, vergüenza ya no sentía.

En el camino, se dedicó a mirar a sus alrededores con más detenimiento. Había más casas como la suya. Sin embargo, era evidente que los encargados de aquel proyecto no habían escatimado dinero en el proyecto.

Había salas de cine, patinaje y lo que suponía que era una especie de discoteca.

Estaba ansioso por explorar cada edificio. Quería deshacerse del recuerdo de esa horrible habitación blanca en la cual había vivido por tanto tiempo. Quería disfrutar el máximo tiempo posible. Inhaló y exhaló antes de continuar caminando. Si no fuera porque prácticamente eran tratados como yeguas esperando por su semental para ser preñadas, tal vez la experiencia sería la mejor de su vida.

Negó con la cabeza. No quería ni pensar cuándo eso llegara a suceder. Prefería pretender que estaba en un pequeño mundo, alejado de todo mal.

Finalmente llegó a la tienda. No había cajeros ni nada por el estilo. Al parecer podría agarrar lo que quisiera sin tener que dar nada a cambio. Vio lo que había supuesto un rato antes: A varios en su misma situación. Sin dudarlo más, fue a explorar.

Apenas dio unos cuantos pasos, cuando se dio cuenta quiénes eran los alfas. Debía estar ciego para no notarlo. Eran mucho más altos y musculosos que los demás. Algunos parecían encontrar toda la situación de lo más divertida, pues se acercaban a los desprevenidos omegas quienes se limitaban a asentir con la cabeza y luego a huir.

Tino frunció el entrecejo, estaba determinado a no dejarse intimidar. Su estómago pronto le recordó porqué estaba allí en primer lugar así que fue a revisar los distintos estantes, aunque lo más probable era que agarrase lo primero que encontrase.

Como si se tratara de un verdadero supermercado, todo estaba dividido por secciones. El finés no dejaba de estar impresionado con todas las molestias que se habían tomado los encargados del proyecto. Se preguntaba si no hubiera sido mejor que fueran simplemente liberados al mundo real… Aunque pronto recordó que en aquel sitio no podrían ser controlados como los científicos hubieran querido.

Ensimismado en sus pensamientos, se golpeó repentinamente contra el pecho de alguien. Tino sacudió la cabeza y luego retrocedió.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó Berwald. Se le quedó mirando, pues estaba seguro de que ese muchacho era uno de ellos a los cuales habían estado observado con Magnus.

—Lo siento, estoy con mucha hambre y no estoy pensando muy claramente —admitió antes de echarle un buen vistazo al hombre con el cual se había cruzado. Si bien había dicho que no iba a sentirse intimidado, esa persona tenía un aura terrorífica.

—No pasa nada —le restó importancia.

—Bueno, tengo que irme —murmuró el finés antes de salir a las apuradas de aquel pasillo.

El sueco le observó hasta que le perdió de vista. Se preguntaba qué había dicho para que saliera corriendo de ése modo. Respiró profundamente y continuó con visita. Trataría de no pensar en aquel muchacho, quien tenía un exquisito aroma a canela. Le recordaba a olores familiares, a los dulces que tanto le habían gustado cuando era niño.

Él, al igual que todos los que se hallaban allí, estaban por la misma razón: Hambre. Sin embargo, por accidente se había convertido en el lugar donde los alfas y omegas estaban teniendo su primer encuentro. Pero a diferencia de la mayoría de los de su clase, no andaba persiguiendo a ninguno de los del otro grupo.

Sin embargo, pronto se dio cuenta de que estaba buscando la esencia del finés en el aire. Aún podía sentirlo y era tan agradable que lo invitaba a perseguirlo. Negó con la cabeza, no podía hacerlo. Mejor dicho, no debía hacerlo. Ese muchacho seguramente pensaría que era un raro que sólo pretendía acostarse con él.

Ingresó al pasillo y se encontró con una escena bastante particular. Tino estaba de puntillas, tratando de agarrar una caja que se hallaba en lo más alto de la repisa. Evidentemente le estaba costando bastante trabajo, pero no quería pedir ayuda.

Suspiró, no podía ignorarlo.

—¿Necesitas ayuda? —Aunque eso era más que obvio, no quería molestar a Tino.

Los ojos violetas se tornaron hacia al sueco y perdió el equilibrio. Pero para su suerte, antes de que su cabeza tocara el suelo, Berwald había conseguido tomarlo entre sus brazos.

Fue en ese momento, en el que el sueco se dio cuenta que no necesitaba encontrar otro omega. No estaba seguro de cómo describir aquella sensación, pero toda su atención la tenía el otro.

—Vaya, nos hemos vuelto a encontrar —comentó el finés entre risas:—¡U esta vez me has salvado! —exclamó.

—Sólo he estado en el momento correcto —mintió éste. Se preguntaba si Tino era consciente de lo diferente qué eran los alfas de los humanos normales. Esperaba que no o de lo contrario, descubriría su mentira con mucha facilidad.

Tino se apartó de los brazos del otro, con cierto desgano y luego volvió a contemplar la caja. Después su mirada se dirigió al sueco.

—Lamento abusar de tu amabilidad, pero ¿podrías alcanzarme esa caja? —Le señaló el cereal que con tantas ansias deseaba probar.

Ni siquiera dudó y se lo pasó. Se quedaron en silencio por un largo rato, hasta que Tino decidió continuar con la conversación.

—¿Por qué no…? —Se mordió los labios. No quería parecer un desesperado. Pero el otro parecía bastante agradable, pese a que tenía un aspecto algo intimidante:—¿Y has desayunado? —preguntó repentinamente.

—No —La verdad era que se estaba hasta olvidando de comer por quedarse a hablar un rato más con el finés. Además podía aguantar el hambre por un buen tiempo, al igual que los demás alfas.

—¿Te gustaría desayunar conmigo? —No quería comer solo. No estaba acostumbrado a ello. Al contrario, desde hacía años que lo hacía con la compañía de Sigurd. Pero como no quería incordiar a este, pues vio que una nueva oportunidad se le presentaba.

Aquello fue completamente inesperado para el sueco. ¿Qué se suponía que debía decir?

—Sí, claro —contestó al cabo de unos minutos. No tenía que perder.

—¿Por qué no vamos a ver si hay café? —El que les daban en la institución era tan insípido que dudaba que fuera café de verdad. Tenía sus sospechas de que era solamente té aguado o algo parecido.

—Me parece perfecto —comentó.

Sin embargo, cuando fueron al lugar donde se suponía que estaba el café, se encontraron con algo completamente fuera de lugar.

—¡Déjame en paz! —exclamó Sigurd, evidentemente enfadado antes de empujar al danés contra uno de los estantes. Se lo veía bastante alterado.

—¡Vamos! ¡No hice nada malo! —exclamó de forma suplicante el danés.

Berwald rodó los ojos. Aunque la idea de ir a desayunar con Tino era más de lo que jamás había podido pedir, sabía que tenía que intervenir. Conocía a su mejor amigo como la palma de su mano y sabía que no iba a dejar de insistir. Temía que aquello escalara a algo mucho peor.

—Tendrás que disculparme —le dijo a Tino antes de involucrarse.

Éste se quedó allí, parado, contemplando toda la escena al igual que un buen grupo de curiosos que había escuchado cómo se habían caído todos los recipientes de la estantería contra la cual el danés había sido empujado.

—¡Oye, espera! —Magnus exclamó antes de ponerse de pie.

—Ya has hecho suficiente, andando —le pidió el sueco antes de empujarle en dirección contraria a la que el noruego había tomado.

Berwald estaba un poco decepcionado. Pero no le quedaba de otra.

—Desayunemos en otra ocasión —le pidió al muchacho antes de seguir empujando al danés contra su voluntad.

—¡Espera, ya me lo estaba ganando! —Se quejó Magnus.

—Lo dudo —comentó el sueco con una gran decepción. El danés había conseguido arruinarle el día.

Una vez que llegaron afuera, Magnus se liberó del otro. Estaba abatido.

—¿De qué fue todo eso? —Berwald dudó en preguntárselo porque temía saber qué habría podido hacer para que en el segundo día de su estadía ya hubiera conseguido a repeler a alguien. Magnus podía ser muy intenso en ocasiones.

—Sólo fui y le saludé —Le restó importancia. En realidad, había abrazado descaradamente al noruego por detrás y había intentado olfatearlo frente a todo el mundo. Pero ése era un pequeño detalle que su amigo no necesitaba saber.

—¿De verdad? —No le creía nada.

Magnus no quería hablar de ello. Estaba seguro de que se iba a ganar un regaño por parte del sueco y con razón. Pero es que se había quedado fascinado con el noruego y apenas se había puesto de pie aquella mañana, había ido a buscarlo. ¿Cómo podría explicárselo? Volvió a olfatear el ambiente y su instinto le decía que debía ir detrás de él.

—Vamos, es una oportunidad única. ¿Quién sabe cuándo voy a volver a verlo? —le suplicó.

—Pues él no estaba muy complacido —le recordó el sueco.

Mientras que estos dos continuaban platicando, Tino había ido detrás de Sigurd. La curiosidad podía más con él. Como sabía que estaba algo nervioso, intentó acercarse a este de la forma más natural posible.

—¡Sigurd! —exclamó el muchacho para llamar su atención:—¡Qué gusto verte aquí! —añadió tratando de fingir de que no había visto nada de lo que había ocurrido unos minutos antes.

—Tino —El noruego le dio un rápido vistazo antes de continuar caminando. La verdad era que quería salir de allí lo más rápido posible porque sabía que no había pasado desapercibido.

—¿Qué pasa? —Después de tantos años juntos encerrados en una habitación, se daba cuenta de inmediato cuando el otro estaba de un humor de perros.

Sigurd no quería hablar de ello. Sin embargo, volvió a mirar al muchacho y pensó que tal vez no era una mala idea. Sabía que Tino nunca lo juzgaría así que decidió confesárselo.

—Un alfa vino a hablarme —comentó mientras que buscaba café. Al igual que Tino, deseaba probar algo que tuviera sabor en lugar de ese insípido líquido que habían tomado por años y años.

—Ajá ¿y luego? —le preguntó el muchacho. No creía que eso fuera suficiente para que se enfadara de ése modo. Aunque, por otro lado, Sigurd había mostrado una profunda aversión por los alfas desde un primer momento.

—No dejaba de preguntar cómo me llamaba y si quería pasar el día con él —le respondió como si estuviera cansado. Se detuvo y miró a Tino directamente a los ojos:—Era como si no pudiera comprender un simple "no" —contestó.

Sin embargo, Tino no estaba satisfecho con la respuesta del noruego.

—¿Y después? —inquirió. Sí, tal vez estaba siendo demasiado metiche pero le intrigaba qué era lo que realmente le motivó para empujar al otro de ése modo.

—Nada —Sigurd esquivó la mirada del muchacho y continuó contemplando los frascos de café. Había algo más pero no quería admitirlo. ¿Qué pensaría Tino al respecto? Se mordió los labios, rodó los ojos y finalmente lo admitió:—Es bastante guapo pero no quiero nada con él. ¿Feliz? —le preguntó algo irritado.

El muchacho asintió y ambos continuaron explorando el sitio. Tino ansiaba comentarle sobre su propio encuentro, pero como ya era evidente que Sigurd no confiaba en lo absoluto en los alfas, creyó que no era conveniente. ¿Acaso era una insensatez querer encontrarse de nuevo con él? ¡Ni siquiera sabía su nombre!

Tino se perdió en sus pensamientos por un instante. ¿Y si no volvía a verlo? Tal vez era mejor olvidarlo. Todos en ese lugar estaban condenados de un modo u otro. Sabía que los del instituto conseguirían su meta de alguna forma. Entonces al menos querría conocer a alguien que le gustara. ¿Podría ser él?

—Tino… —El noruego jaló al muchacho quien parecía estar en otro planeta.

—Ah, lo siento, lo siento —Se disculpó entre risas nerviosas.

—¿Recuerdas el sabor de un buen café? —Sigurd contempló el frasco de café que había elegido.

—No estoy seguro si alguna vez lo probé de verdad —murmuró el otro, resignado.

—Vamos, creo que todavía recuerdo cómo prepararlo —le indicó el noruego. En realidad, creyó que si Tino lo acompañaba, cierta persona no se animaría a acercarse de nuevo.

Mientras tanto, Berwald intentaba que Magnus se calmara un poco más.

—Tienes que relajar las hormonas un poco —le pidió el sueco. Podía entender su frustración por completo. ¿Cuántas veces él mismo había fantaseado con sentir el tacto de alguien más de forma afectuosa? Él mismo estaba consciente de la oportunidad que se le presentaba allí.

El danés infló las mejillas. Se preguntaba cómo Berwald podía mantenerse de manera tan tranquila. Él se estaba volviendo loco por hablar con todos en ese recinto.

—¿Por qué no vamos a hacer ejercicio? —le propuso el sueco. Al fin y al cabo, esa era la única actividad que les hacía olvidar de ciertos pensamientos lujuriosos.

—¡Buena idea! —Aun así, Magnus estaba fascinado con la apariencia única de Sigurd y esa aura de misterio que lo rodeaba. Era muy probable que intentara dar con él apenas tuviese la oportunidad. No quería que otro alfa se le adelantara, no le cabía dudas de que el muchacho llamaría la atención de alguien más.

El danés no dejaba de pensar en que quizás debió haberle dejado su aroma al noruego, pese a que no eran nada. Ahora le tocaba rogar a que éste se mostrara del mismo modo con los demás. No estaba dispuesto a dejar que alguien le arrebatara el único omega que había conseguido llamar su atención.

Berwald respiró aliviado. Le tenía algo de resentimiento por el hecho de que le había arruinado el desayuno con ese muchacho, así que necesitaba hacer algo para distraerse. Aunque aún podía disfrutar del dulce aroma que desprendía el otro.

Sin embargo, pronto iba a ocurrir algo que cambiaría la vida de todos los que vivían aquel domo...

* * *

¡Gracias por leer!


	4. Chapter 4

Todos los personajes pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya, sin ánimos de lucro.

* * *

Capítulo IV

Desde aquellos encuentros, pasó más de una semana. Todo parecía estar en un inusual estado de calma. De vez en cuando, se escuchaba alguna que otra pelea entre alfas, pero nada que pudiera poner en riesgo el equilibrio de aquel lugar.

Hasta que llegó aquel día.

Tino y Sigurd andaban buscando algo más novedoso para probar como almuerzo. Había tal selección de alimentos que ninguno de los dos sabía qué era lo que exactamente deseaba. Ni uno de los dos prestaba atención a lo que estaba sucediendo a su alrededor.

—Por cierto, ¿has vuelto a ver a ése hombre con el cual te peleaste? —le preguntó Tino. A estas alturas, ya sabía todo lo que había pasado con lujo de detalles. No había secretos entre los dos.

—Creo que lo vi ayer —Sigurd no se percataba demasiado de lo que ocurría cerca de él.

Sin embargo, pronto se dieron cuenta de que los alfas estaban arrojando lo que estaban eligiendo y se marchaban del supermercado como robots.

Y no eran los únicos.

En aquel momento, Berwald se percató de un penetrante aroma que lo invitaba a acercarse. Le resultaba extrañamente familiar. Era el mismo que en el laboratorio habían empleado para conseguir que tuviera una erección. Gruñó.

Se dijo a sí mismo que debía permanecer ahí. Sin embargo, no podía desobedecer a sus instintos. Lo llamaban a que reaccionara y actuara de una vez por todas. Hasta entonces se había mantenido alejado de los omegas, inclusive de aquel muchacho que le había robado toda su atención.

—Mierda… —murmuró para sí. Podía sentir el calor que invadía todo su cuerpo.

Arrojó el libro que estaba leyendo y se levantó. Si había algo que odiaba de sí mismo, era esa horrible sensación que le invadía ocasionalmente, como si fuera un animal salvaje que no podía controlarse. El olor era demasiado atrayente para ignorarlo y guiándose por su olfato, se dirigió hacia el lugar de donde provenía la esencia.

Al igual que él, varios más se unieron a la marcha. Era un aroma que hipnotizaba, que invitaba a acercarse.

Aquel despliegue también llamó la atención de los omegas. Tino y Sigurd salieron del supermercado para encontrarse con un grupo que al parecer se iba a un mismo lugar. Ambos intercambiaron miradas de confusión. Preguntándose qué podría estar provocando aquella convocatoria.

—¿Crees que deberíamos ver qué está pasando? —Tino preguntó por mera formalidad, porque la realidad era que de todos modos iba a seguir a aquella muchedumbre a dónde fuera que estuviera yendo.

—Vamos —indicó Sigurd, antes de comenzar a caminar.

Magnus también se encontraba entre el grupo. A diferencia de Berwald, éste estaba increíblemente entusiasmado. Reconocía perfectamente el aroma, pero sabía que esta vez no era artificial. No estaba seguro de cómo iba a actuar luego. Simplemente se estaba dejando llevar por su instinto.

Tino y Sigurd comenzaron a preocuparse en la medida que se iban a acercando. Estaban en el lugar donde las casas de los omegas se encontraban. Sin embargo, pese a que comenzaron a sentir una especie de miedo, la curiosidad les sobrepasaba.

Finalmente el grupo de alfas se detuvo frente a la casa de uno de los omegas. Sólo un alfa se destacaba y se encontraba delante de la puerta de la misma. Sus ojos se destacaban por la determinación y la fiereza. No iba a permitir que nadie ingresase a la casa donde se hallaba su omega.

—¡Largo! ¡No hay nada que ver aquí! —exclamó. No demostraba temor ante la cantidad de alfas que se hallaban allí. Comprendía que todos sintieran curiosidad por el omega que había entrado en celo, pero quería que los dejaran en paz.

Tino contempló a la multitud. Todos tenían el mismo físico. Se preguntaba si habría violencia o serían lo suficientemente razonables para apartarse de allí. Tampoco comprendía la razón por la cual estaban reunidos.

En ese momento, se cruzó con la mirada de Berwald. Éste se avergonzó de estar allí y pronto se ruborizó. Como el finés en realidad no sabía el porqué de aquella reunión, pensó que él sería su mejor opción.

—Sé de alguien que nos podría responder nuestra curiosidad —Tino le anunció al otro antes de apartarse de Sigurd.

—No te vayas lejos —le pidió éste. El noruego se sentía un tanto escéptico. Temía que Tino se metiera en dónde no debía. Pero se quedó allí, a una distancia prudencial.

Tino se hizo paso hasta llegar a Berwald. Le había extrañado no haberse topado con él hasta ese entonces.

—¿Disculpa? —Le tocó suavemente de la manga para llamar su atención.

—Oh, eres tú —Estaba sorprendido por encontrarse con él en ese lugar. ¿Por qué un omega estaría tan cerca de un grupo de alfas totalmente impredecibles? Lo primero que se le ocurrió fue sacarlo de allí antes de que se descontrolara:—Vamos a otro lado —le pidió.

—Sólo quería hacerte una pregunta… —Aquel comportamiento lo descolocó por completo.

—Te contestaré pero primero salgamos de aquí —le repitió el sueco.

Tino se encogió de hombros y siguió al alfa. No entendía qué era lo que estaba pasando en lo absoluto. Caminaron al menos dos cuadras hasta que Berwald finalmente se detuvo. Pensó que desde allí, Tino no estaría en peligro.

—¿De verdad no tienes idea?—Berwald estaba un tanto sorprendido que un omega como Tino no supiera por qué los alfas se habían congregado allí.

—No —admitió y se sintió algo apenado, porque al parecer se suponía que debía saberlo.

Berwald respiró profundamente antes de contestarle.

—El omega está… —Se mordió los labios. No quería que Tino pensara que él era alguien que no podía controlar sus emociones. Sin embargo, era algo que tarde o temprano iba a descubrirlo:—Está en celo y el olor que desprende es… Atrayente —explicó.

Tino abrió los ojos. Era un tonto, por supuesto que debía tratarse de eso. Él había tenido la suerte de no estar en celo… todavía. Aquello lo asustó. En los pocos días que llevaba allí, se había olvidado de ese detalle o al menos, no había creído que algo así sucediera tan pronto. Dio un par de pasos hacia atrás.

—Espera, no —El sueco se dio cuenta de que el otro estaba sintiendo pánico, exactamente lo que no quería que sucediera.

—Yo… —No sabía qué hacer. Sus ojos violetas no dejaban de contemplar al alfa:—¿No vas a…?

—No, no —Negó con contundencia:—Sólo quería ser tu amigo —admitió.

—Tú me ves como un pedazo de carne, ¿no es así? —Volvió a retroceder. Recordó el miedo que le produjo escuchar las palabras del director del centro de investigación:—No soy una incubadora —añadió.

—No —Berwald dijo rotundamente. No podía negar que el muchacho le resultaba atractivo pero no se quedaba con eso y nada más:—Por favor.

Tino no estaba seguro de lo que quería hacer en aquel instante. Se sentía completamente desprotegido. Los habían dejado a la merced de esos hombres. Por un segundo, deseó regresar a esa maldita habitación de cuatro x cuatro. Se dio cuenta de que su libertad tenía un precio alto por pagar.

—Yo… —Sentía que las lágrimas estaban a punto de brotar. Sigurd había tenido razón todo el tiempo. No tenía que confiar en los alfas en lo absoluto.

Pero antes de que Berwald pudiera argumentar algo más, se pudieron escuchar gritos provenientes de la muchedumbre. Evidentemente las cosas comenzaron a ponerse más violentas. Miró a Tino, quien repentinamente se había vuelto más vulnerable ante sus ojos y tuvo que tomar una decisión el momento.

—Lo siento, pero esto es por tu bien —Lo tomó entre sus brazos. Sabía que Tino no era su omega pero prefería pedir disculpas antes que arrepentirse por no haber actuado a tiempo. Lo cubrió con su propio aroma mientras que se alejaban de la zona.

—¿A dónde vamos? —Tino se acordó de que había dejado a Sigurd atrás.

—A mi lugar —le respondió mientras que se alejaba cada vez más del hogar de aquel omega que lo había empezado todo.

Por su lado, Sigurd estaba desconcertado. Se había metido en la multitud, buscando a su mejor amigo. Había sido una estúpida decisión haberle dejado irse por su cuenta. Ahora la muchedumbre parecía enloquecida y con su escueta figura, estaba seguro de que iba a ligar un puñetazo en cualquier momento.

—Maldición —Se dijo así mismo. ¿Cómo iba a salir de allí? Miró por todas partes, no había forma de escaparse.

Sin embargo, pronto alguien lo había agarrado de la mano. Sigurd se sorprendió pero no tuvo tiempo para reaccionar ya que aquella persona se movía con bastante rapidez y apenas podía mantener su ritmo. Quería que lo liberara, pero su fuerza era tal que seguramente no lo iba a sentir.

—No te des la vuelta y sígueme —Escuchó que aquella persona le dijo.

El noruego no tenía otra opción más que hacerle caso. Se estaba sofocando y aquel hombre le estaba haciendo un gran favor. Se vio obligado a callarse.

Luego de unos cinco minutos, consiguieron entrar a un callejón donde la misteriosa persona creyó que estaría a salvo.

—Eres tú —Sigurd miró al danés de pies a cabeza. No quería creer que era su salvador.

—¿Y tú que estabas haciendo en ese lugar? Podías haberte lastimado —Le reprendió Magnus.

—Yo… —No tenía ninguna respuesta en concreto ya que sabía que el otro tenía razón. Sin embargo, pronto encontró la manera de devolvérsela:—¿Y tú qué hacías allí? —Sigurd trató de recuperar la compostura.

Magnus abrió la boca y luego la cerró. Ambos se quedaron en completo silencio.

—Me atrajo el aroma de ese omega, eso es todo —dijo al cabo de unos minutos.

—¿Es por eso que básicamente todos los alfas están allí? —El noruego se dio cuenta de inmediato que se había olvidado de que estaba enfado con ese hombre por completo. Trató de mostrarse indiferente luego de terminar de formular la pregunta, aunque dudaba de que el otro se lo creyera.

—Ese pobre omega… —Suspiró, pues era evidente que sentía lástima por aquel muchacho::—Tuvo la mala suerte de ser el primero en entrar en celo y que a su alrededor estén un montón de alfas con ganas de… —Se aclaró la garganta, esperando que el otro entendiera a que se refería.

—¿Tú también estabas buscando eso? —Sigurd no estaba sorprendido. De todas maneras, ya tenía una pésima impresión de los alfas.

Aquella pregunta le tomó por sorpresa a Magnus. Pero no podía mentir. Al fin y al cabo, no tenía nada que perder. Ya lo odiaba de todas maneras.

—Bueno, el olor me atrajo de inmediato. Es muy difícil contener los instintos —admitió. Estaba un poco nervioso, pues estaba seguro de que el otro iba a retirarse en aquel momento.

Sigurd estaba dudando. Se preguntaba si el resto de los alfas era capaz de atacarlo por su cuenta, a pesar de que no estaba en celo. Miró al danés. Ahora que le observaba, no parecía un tipo tan malo. Quizás lo había juzgado mal.

—Aprecio la honestidad —dijo casi en un susurro.

Volvieron a quedarse en silencio. Magnus no dejaba de mirar a Sigurd. Sin lugar a duda, no había alguien como él en todo el recinto. No quería apresurar nada, por supuesto. Temía que volviera a suceder lo de la primera vez.

—¿Quieres…? —El noruego no quería mostrarse débil. Sólo quería evitar cualquier confrontación:—¿Quieres acompañarme hasta mi casa?

Magnus abrió los ojos ampliamente cuando escucho tal pregunta. Pero pronto ocultó su sorpresa y le regaló una enorme sonrisa. No podía decir cuánto estaba disfrutando de aquel momento, tal vez sí tenía alguna oportunidad con el noruego, después de todo.

—No significa nada, sólo… —Sigurd se encogió de hombros. No estaba seguro de lo que sentía en aquel momento por el danés. Ciertamente estaba agradecido de que hubiera aparecido en el momento correcto.

—Podría quedarme si quieres —bromeó.

—No abuses —le advirtió el noruego, aunque no estaba en condiciones de hacer tal cosa. La verdad es que al menos por el resto del día, lo habría de necesitar a su lado. Sólo por si acaso.

—Entonces vamos —le pidió el danés. Al final, las cosas no habían salido tan mal como hubiera esperado en un principio.

Mientras tanto, Tino estaba sentado en uno de los sofás de la casa del sueco. Respiró profundamente antes de tomar un sorbo de su chocolatada. El otro había creído que aquello le haría sentir mejor. El muchacho le dirigía alguna que otra mirada, pero nada más.

—Lo siento —Se disculpó nuevamente Berwald, a pesar de que en realidad no estaba arrepentido de lo que había hecho. Había tomado la mejor decisión bajo esas circunstancias.

Ambos estaban sentados a una distancia prudencial. Tino no estaba seguro de qué era lo que debía creer en ese momento. Observaba al otro y tenía la seguridad de que no iba a sucederle algo malo. No sabía qué era exactamente, pero a su lado se sentía protegido, como nunca antes lo había hecho.

—¿Crees que de verdad estaba en peligro? —le preguntó el muchacho después de depositar la taza sobre la mesa de la sala.

—Hay algunos que son muy agresivos —admitió el sueco:—Los conozco desde adolescente así que… —Se encogió de hombros.

En ese momento, se acordó de Sigurd. Tino se preguntaba si había conseguido salir de allí a salvo. Por un lado, le hubiera gustado ir a comprobar la situación. Pero no se animaba a meterse en un ambiente tan caldeado. De cierta manera, se sentía afortunado por haber sido rescatado por el sueco.

Ahora se sentía mucho más calmado. Lo que Tino no sabía era que se debía al aroma que desprendía del otro, uno que conseguía apaciguar a cualquier omega con mucho estrés. Fuera lo que fuera, el finés se sentía muy cómodo en ese lugar, pese a los pensamientos que anteriormente le habían poseído.

—Pero tú no eres así, ¿verdad? —El muchacho se mordió los labios. Quizás había hecho una pregunta indebida.

—No —Berwald había aprendido a controlar esa parte de su temperamento. Prefería evitar las situaciones que pudieran incitar a la agresividad:—No te preocupes —le pidió.

El alfa intentaba comprender al omega. Ambos sabían exactamente por qué estaban allí. Eran simplemente juguetes para los científicos.

—Entonces… —Tino se había sacado los zapatos y había subido los pies al sofá, sintiéndose un poco más cómodo. Aunque era cierto que Berwald lucía un tanto intimidante, no había algo que le pudiese reprochar. Se había portado tan bien con él que quería hacer lo mismo:—Podemos ser amigos —añadió con una sonrisa antes de contemplar sus ojos celestes.

Aquello tomó por sorpresa al sueco.

—¿Lo dices en serio? —Estaba tan sorprendido por aquellas palabras que se vio obligado a preguntarlo.

—Por supuesto —A pesar de todo, Tino deseaba darle una oportunidad:—Además, tenemos un desayuno pendiente, ¿no es así? —le recordó.

Esta vez, Berwald no escondió su sorpresa. Había supuesto que se había olvidado por completo de aquella conversación. Es decir, había pasado más de una semana desde que se habían encontrado por primera vez. Lo recordaba nítidamente pero no esperaba que el otro lo hiciera también.

—Podría ser un almuerzo si quieres —le propuso el sueco a su vez, ya que había sobrepasado el mediodía.

Mientras que estos dos se ponían de acuerdo, Sigurd y Magnus ya se hallaban en la puerta de la casa del primero. El segundo realmente no quería irse pero tampoco quería forzar al noruego. Ya habían empezado con mala pata y no quería arruinar el momento que estaban compartiendo.

—Gracias —le dijo el muchacho antes de abrir la puerta. Tal vez había sido algo duro con el danés la vez anterior.

—¡No hay problema! Puedes contar conmigo cuando quieras —respondió el danés con entusiasmo. No le importaría en lo absoluto acompañarle a donde fuera que quisiera ir.

Se quedaron un rato en silencio, incómodos. Magnus sabía que debía darse la vuelta e irse, pero no podía. ¿Acaso era tan malo que disfrutara de su compañía? Sin embargo, quizás se estaba emocionando demasiado pronto.

—¿Quieres pasar? —le preguntó después de un rato. Sigurd no iba a decirle abiertamente que se sentía seguro a su lado. Su naturaleza arisca no se lo permitía. Esperaba que con eso bastara para que el otro entendiera lo que experimentaba en su interior.

Magnus asintió con entusiasmo e ingresó con él.

En otra parte, un grupo de científicos contemplaban las distintas cámaras. El director del proyecto se hallaba allí también. Una escalofriante sonrisa se formó en su rostro.

—La fase dos del proyecto ha comenzado oficialmente —advirtió a sus subordinados.

* * *

No planeaba actualizar esta historia pero la inspiración... (?)

¡Gracias por leer!


	5. Chapter 5

Todos los personajes pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya.

Contenido sexual explícito.

* * *

Capítulo V

Finalmente sucedió lo inevitable. No podía recordar la última vez que se había sentido de aquella manera. Todo le resulta insoportable y estaba seguro que estaba ardiendo del calor que estaba experimentando en aquel instante.

—Maldición —murmuró para sí mismo.

Había buscado por toda la casa y no había un rastro de los supresores. Los había comenzado a tomar casi desde que había llegado a la institución. Los necesitaba con urgencia pero sabía que era absurdo aguardar alguna esperanza de encontrarlos. Esto era exactamente lo que aquel hombre quería.

Se había despojado de casi toda ropa. Se había preparado un baño frío pensando que tal vez de ése modo podría librarse de aquella sensación tan sofocante.

Sin embargo, pronto recordó que Magnus llegaría en cualquier momento. Sus ojos azules se abrieron de par en par, debido al pánico que se estaba apoderando de él.

Trató de calmarse pero tenía todas las hormonas alborotadas y no podía comportarse como normalmente lo hacía. Maldijo la suerte que tenía en ese instante.

Miró hacia abajo para encontrarse con la erección con la cual había amanecido. Se avergonzaba de sí mismo. Se sentía como un jodido animal que no podía controlarse. Odiaba ser un omega con toda su alma.

Se colocó una toalla alrededor de las caderas y se recostó sobre su sofá. Su cuerpo le demandaba algo que no podía proveer o al menos, no estaba listo para ello.

Desde hacía un par de semanas, había comenzado a salir con Magnus abiertamente. Aunque en ocasiones parecía ser un completo idiota, de inmediato se dio cuenta de que había más algo más que simplemente una encantadora sonrisa. Se preocupaba honestamente por él y en ningún momento se había propasado con él, con la excepción del par de ocasiones en el que lo había llenado con su aroma sin haberlo permitido.

La última vez que había entrado en celo había sido en su adolescencia y el recuerdo de haber sido básicamente abandonado por su familia en el hospital, aún estaba presente en sus pensamientos. Era un maldito fenómeno.

De repente, escuchó que alguien estaba golpeando la puerta y su pulso se aceleró. Era Magnus, sin lugar a dudas. Tenía miedo, bastante miedo. Su cuerpo estaba listo para tener sexo, pero él dudaba sobre lo que quería. ¿Y si Magnus lo obligaba a hacer? Negó con la cabeza y respiró profundamente. Debía serenarse.

—Es un mal momento —Tal vez si le explicaba que estaba sintiéndose mal, el danés se largaría.

Pero Sigurd estaba muy, muy equivocado.

—Lo sé, Sigurd —le dijo calmadamente. Desde que se había acercado a la casa, se había percatado de ese olor embriagante. No le cabían dudas de que Sigurd estaba en celo.

—Yo… —Tenía sus dudas. Conforme al tiempo había transcurrido, encontraba grata la presencia del alfa e inclusive, se sentía seguro a su lado. Sin embargo, ¿sería capaz de acompañarlo durante ese instante?

No escuchó nada por unos breves instantes. ¿Se habría marchado?

—Déjame pasar, por favor —le suplicó. Quería ver al muchacho de una vez por todas. No quería que otro alfa se acercara a él cuando estaba en aquellas condiciones.

Sigurd estuvo presionando la perilla por un largo rato antes de ceder al pedido del otro. ¿Qué pensaría de él cuando lo viera?

El noruego se retiró y dejó que Magnus cerrara la puerta tras de sí. Éste último se aseguró de que la puerta no se pudiera abrir desde afuera y siguió al ocupante de aquel lugar.

Magnus contempló a Sigurd por un largo rato. Estaba más atractivo que nunca, reconoció. Sin embargo, se dio cuenta de la vulnerabilidad del muchacho de inmediato. Sería un completo imbécil si se aprovechara de él.

—No juzgues, no es algo que puedo controlar —le pidió Sigurd, dejando entrever que aún era muy orgulloso.

Aquellas palabras provocaron una sonrisa en el danés.

—¿Te quieres recostar conmigo? —le preguntó antes de agacharse y arrodillarse frente al noruego. Lo encontraba absurdamente adorable, pese a todo.

El noruego le miró de reojo. Todo su cuerpo le pedía que se entregara a él. Lo deseaba con toda su alma. Pero debía aguantar. Su mayor miedo era el embarazo. ¿Sería Magnus el padre de sus cachorros?

—¿Para qué? —Sigurd preguntó con suspicacia.

—¿Y para qué crees, tontito? —Le agarró cariñosamente de la nariz mientras seguía sonriendo:—Sé que te hará sentir mejor —le prometió.

Sigurd se quedó en silencio. No podía rechazar esa oferta en lo absoluto. El danés tenía algo que siempre le reconfortaba.

—Bueno, supongo que no hay nada malo en eso —comentó antes de ponerse de pie.

Magnus no pudo evitar contemplar la figura del noruego. Se movía con cierta elegancia y de cierto modo, lo invitaba a quitarle aquella toalla. Sacudió la cabeza, debía sacarse la lujuria de la cabeza. Sigurd lo necesitaba y debía estar ahí para él.

El danés fue el primero en lanzarse a la cama, para que Sigurd pudiera recostarse sobre él. La cama era lo suficientemente ancha para que los dos entraran, por lo que le resultó obvio al alfa que aquello había sido para que pudieran realizar el acto sexual.

—¿Por qué no te sacas la camisa? —le sugirió repentinamente el noruego antes de acostarse.

El otro se echó a reír, lo que causó que el otro se avergonzara bastante.

—¿Acaso conté un chiste? Si no quieres hacerlo, entonces no lo hagas —le reprendió antes de respirar profundamente.

—Debo decir que no me lo esperaba —comentó el danés antes de quitarse la prenda y acostarse sobre la cama. Se dio la vuelta para contemplar la espalda del muchacho. La tentación de marcarlo como suyo estaba allí y le estaba costando trabajo no ceder a la misma.

Sigurd se recostó enseguida sobre su pecho y Magnus lo rodeó con sus brazos. El primero cerró los ojos y la calma comenzó a apoderarse de él.

Por supuesto, lo que éste no sabía, era que esa repentina tranquilidad se debía al aroma que desprendía el alfa. Acarició la piel del pecho del danés con cariño.

Magnus lo contempló mientras que sus dedos se enredaban en el cabello del noruego. No le cabían dudas sobre lo que sentía por él. No tenía ningún interés por otro omega que no fuera él. Se preguntaba si su mejor amigo sentía lo mismo por Tino. La necesidad de poseerlo lentamente iba aumentando. Sin embargo, no podía obligar a Sigurd a hacer algo que no quisiera.

A pesar de que sabía que eran meros ratones de laboratorios de un experimento, al menos les agradecía el hecho de haber podido conocer al noruego. Poco a poco, su mano se deslizó por el torso desnudo del muchacho.

De repente, Sigurd abrió los ojos y observó el rostro del danés. Su mirada se dirigió a los labios del alfa se veían irresistibles, como si lo invitaran a probarlos. No pudo rechazar dicha invitación y posó los suyos sobre los de Magnus. Éste, un tanto desconcertado, tardó apenas unos breves segundos en responder a aquel beso. Lentamente aquella demostración de afecto se tornó en un apasionado encuentro entre las lenguas de los dos.

El noruego cambió de posición y se sentó por encima del danés, frotándose contra éste. No había podido aguantar más la tentación ni sus instintos. Su cuerpo le reclamaba actuar sobre sus deseos.

Sólo se separaron para tomar aire. Magnus acarició las mejillas enrojecidas del omega y le regaló una sonrisa reconfortante. Quería más y más. Su mano se deslizó hasta llegar a la entrada del muchacho, quien al parecer ya estaba completamente lubricado.

—Magnus… —Sigurd se mordió los labios. Quería poder controlarse pero no podía hacerlo. Estaba excitado y quería que el otro le poseyera por completo.

—¿Estás seguro? —El danés quería dar rienda suelta a su propio instinto. Se puso de pie y se quitó el resto de sus prendas, pues no necesitaba de su respuesta. Veía que el muchacho estaba listo para recibirlo.

Sigurd asintió y apenas tuvo tiempo para reaccionar, cuando el otro le había tirado hacia al otro lado de la cama. Magnus levantó ambas piernas del muchacho y las colocó sobre sus hombros. Era una delicia lo que tenía debajo de él.

Sin embargo, antes de hacer algo más, quería asegurarse de que Sigurd fuera solamente suyo. Se agachó y le dio una suave mordida sobre el cuello al noruego, para indicar que el omega ya había encontrado a su alfa.

A estas alturas, Sigurd ya estaba sudando. Sentía que la temperatura de su cuerpo estaba demasiado alta y que la única manera de apagar el incendio de su cuerpo, era que Magnus finalmente se adueñara de su cuerpo.

—Ahora ningún alfa podrá tocarte o se la verá conmigo —Había algo completamente salvaje en su mirada. La idea de hacer el amor con Sigurd le había fascinado casi desde que lo había visto por primera vez y ahora estaba apenas a unos instantes de lograrlo.

—Joder, quieres darte prisa, idiota —le replicó el otro. Sigurd le atrajo hacia sí para continuar con el beso. No le interesaban las palabras del otro por el momento. Sólo quería que el otro satisficiera aquel deseo que con el paso del tiempo comenzaba a ser más y más intenso.

Magnus estaba demasiado impaciente por lo que agarró su miembro y lentamente fue empujándolo en el interior del otro. Sigurd se retorció cuando sintió la punta e incluso rompió el beso, para dejar escapar un gruñido de dolor mezclado con placer. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par y se aferró con fuerza de la cama. No esperaba experimentar semejante sensación.

Desde que le habían dicho que su deber era quedarse embarazado, había tenido miedo de tener relaciones con un alfa. Sin embargo, por extraño que pareciera, Magnus le hacía sentir como si estuviera haciendo lo correcto. Estaba enteramente entregado a su voluntad en ese instante porque sabía que Magnus era para él.

El danés, por su lado, no dejaba de dar caricias a su omega. Depositó besos a lo largo de su torso desnudo, mientras que iba ingresando en su interior. Nada se podía comparar al placer que estaba experimentando en ese instante.

Sigurd seguía contoneándose en la medida que el otro iba lentamente apoderándose de él. Era como si estuviera apagando un incendio e iba sumergiéndose en un nuevo mundo lleno de sensaciones que nunca antes había experimentado.

Magnus volvió a darle una suave mordida sobre una de sus glándulas, como si quisiera asegurarse de que Sigurd era suyo. El alfa se agarró con fuerza de la sábana antes de darle una fuerte embestida que provocó que el muchacho diera un fuerte grito.

Ahora estaban unidos y no había vuelta atrás.

Se quedaron por un breve instante sin moverse, como si quisieran preservar aquel momento en su cabeza. Las dudas, en la mente de Sigurd, habían desaparecido por completo. Él, que con tanto desdén se había dicho que nunca se acostaría con un alfa, estaba entregándose por completo. Poco a poco, fue moviendo su cadera con el otro, friccionándose y demostrándole al otro cuánto lo deseaba.

Magnus no dejaba de mirarle. ¿Cuánto tiempo había esperado por aquel momento? Sin embargo, estaba lejos de lo que él se había imaginado. Nunca creyó que hubiera emociones envueltas en el acto sexo. Sin embargo, tenía la completa certeza de lo que sentía por Sigurd era más que simple lujuria. El noruego había conseguido depositar en él un nuevo sentimiento. ¿Era absurdo pensar que estaba enamorado de él?

Acarició el rostro de su omega con cariño antes de depositar varios besos sobre su cuello.

—Mío —murmuró antes de sonreír.

Sigurd no respondió. Estaba sofocándose con todo lo que su cuerpo le estaba haciendo atravesar.

—Muévete —le exigió a Magnus. Sí, se estaba desesperando por completo.

Al parecer, el danés no tendría el tiempo para saborear de aquella victoria. ¿Cuántas veces le había dicho Sigurd que no había ninguna posibilidad de aparearse? Eso era lo de menos.

Le dio una fuerte embestida y a ésta, le siguió otra igual de potente. El instinto animal le poseyó por completo mientras que movía las caderas.

El calor aumentaba con el paso del tiempo. Ambos estaban sudando a mares, pero el placer era tal, que aquello era un detalle insignificante.

Sus miradas se volvieron a encontrar y Sigurd se percató del brillo que se había apoderado de los ojos del alfa. Nunca los había visto resplandecer de ése modo. Se dio cuenta de inmediato de que de cierto modo, ése no era el Magnus que había conocido semanas atrás. Tenía un aspecto mucho más salvaje y parecía estar ansioso por calmar el hambre de placer que experimentaba.

Magnus volvió a devorar los labios del noruego mientras que ambos se movían de forma casi sincronizada. De vez en cuando, se separaban para tomar un poco de aire.

Sigurd llenó de arañazos la espalda del otro, pero éste estaba tan concentrado en el acto, que no se había percatado de ello.

Y de repente sucedió. Sigurd abrió los ojos ampliamente al sentir que el miembro del otro había aumentado su tamaño. Aquello le resultó un tanto incómodo y gruñó en respuesta a ello.

—Bueno, eso es una novedad —comentó Magnus, como si quisiera restarle importancia.

Sin embargo, tanto Sigurd como Magnus estaban a punto de sucumbir al éxtasis, al paraíso del placer.

El noruego volvió a arquearse hacia adelante, sacando su pecho mientras que continuaba agarrándose de la espalda del otro. Dio una suave patada al aire y luego comenzó a emanar un tibio líquido que se derramó entre los vientres de ambos. Sigurd creyó que en cualquier momento iba a desvanecerse.

Magnus sonrió antes de gruñir con cierta fiereza y liberar toda aquella tensión en el interior del otro. Se aferró con más fuerza de la sábana en tanto el orgasmo se apoderaba de cada parte de su cuerpo. Era una experiencia fuera de este mundo.

Así, tan pronto como había iniciado, había terminado y los dos estaban exhaustos.

El alfa depositó un suave beso en la frente de Sigurd y fue saliendo de su interior de a poco.

Sin embargo, apenas se recostó a su lado, se dio cuenta de las lágrimas que caían en el rostro del noruego. Aquello lo tomó completamente desprevenido. Sin embargo, no era lo único que había desconcertado a Magnus. Podía sentir exactamente lo que el noruego estaba experimentando. Sigurd estaba asustado y había un profundo odio hacia sí mismo. ¿Acaso era él el responsable?

—¿Sigurd? —le preguntó mientras que se colocaba de lado para acariciar una de sus mejillas.

Sin embargo, fue rechazado bruscamente y el otro quitó la mano del otro.

—¿Qué ocurre? —Magnus no lo comprendía. ¿En qué se había equivocado?

Sigurd se puso de pie, ignorando por completo las preguntas de Magnus. Por un momento, acarició el lugar exacto donde lo había marcado y se mordió los labios, con rabia.

—Necesito estar solo —Le pidió con la voz quebrada. Ni siquiera se animaba a mirarle a los ojos.

Magnus estaba algo sobrecogido por todas las sensaciones que le embargaban. No sólo estaba lidiando con sus emociones, sino también con los de Sigurd. Nunca le habían dicho que esto habría de pasar.

—¿Hice algo mal? —preguntó el danés una vez más. Necesitaba respuestas.

—Vete —Insistió el noruego mientras que se arañaba con fuerza el vientre. Las lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas pero no quería que lo viera.

Magnus quería discutir con él pero era evidente que Sigurd no lo quería allí. Se levantó con pesadumbre, recogió sus ropas y rápidamente se las colocó.

Le puso una mano encima del hombro al otro pero el noruego la quitó de inmediato. Se sentía sucio.

—Yo… —Por primera vez en su vida, Magnus se había quedado sin palabras. ¿Qué se suponía que debía de decirle? Respiró profundamente:—Yo… Lo siento —comentó antes de retirarse de la casa del noruego.

Una vez que el danés cerró la puerta, Sigurd se cayó al suelo. Lo odiaba, lo odiaba, lo odiaba. No quería ser parte de ese horrible experimento pero había sucumbido a sus instintos más bajos. ¿Cómo Magnus era incapaz de verlo? Si llegaba a quedarse preñado, les arrebatarían el niño. ¿Podría vivir con eso? No, no podría. ¿Qué sería de él entonces?

—Mierda —murmuró antes de golpear la pared del baño.

De repente, se acordó de Tino. ¿Estaría él en la misma situación?

* * *

Gracias por leer.


	6. Chapter 6

Todos los personajes pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya.

Advertencia: Contenido sexual.

* * *

Capítulo VI

Esa misma mañana, Tino se percató de que algo no estaba yendo bien. Nunca se había sentido de ésa manera. Repentinamente la temperatura estaba mucho más elevada, así que se quitó toda la ropa. Estaba exasperado y no sabía qué hacer consigo mismo.

Estaba excitado como nunca antes lo había estado en su vida. Se postró contra la pared. Necesitaba calmar aquella sensación y no sabía cómo.

—Maldición —Golpeó con fuerza la pared y luego miró hacia abajo. Su pene estaba erecto y no había forma de que pudiera calmarse.

Se olvidó de todo, del lugar en dónde se encontraba, del experimento, de su mejor amigo. Nada de eso tenía importancia en aquel momento. Sólo quería saciar esa hambre que repentinamente se había apoderado de su cuerpo y sólo había alguien que era capaz de hacerlo.

En las últimas semanas, se había vuelto muy amigo de Berwald. Aunque éste no era de hablar demasiado, encontraba su presencia sumamente agradable y le hacía sentir seguro a su lado. Siempre estaba atento a lo que necesitaba y no dudaba en salir de su camino por él.

No podía salir así en su búsqueda. ¡Estaba desnudo! Temía que algún otro alfa decidiera aprovecharse de su situación. ¿Estaba mal querer estar a su lado en un momento como ése? No podía describir lo que sentía por el sueco exactamente pero sí podía decir que cada día su unión o amistad crecía más.

Repentinamente sintió que alguien estaba golpeando la puerta. No, no podía recibir a nadie en ese estado. Ni siquiera podía moverse del lugar en dónde estaba. Esperaba que quien fuera que estuviese allí, se diera por vencido y se marchara.

Dejó escapar un gemido de placer. Había comenzado a tocarse, era lo único que se le ocurría para calmarse. Esa persona era sumamente inoportuna. Volvió a hacer el mismo movimiento con la mano, pues quería volver a experimentar dicha sensación.

No, no estaba orgulloso de sí mismo. Al contrario, estaba avergonzado. Su rostro estaba cada vez más rojo.

Volvió a escuchar los golpes contra la puerta. Aquello sólo le interrumpía lo que estaba haciendo en ese momento. ¿Por qué no se marchaba de una vez por todas?

Tino no lo sabía, pero se trataba de Berwald. Habían acordado desayunar esa mañana en su casa, pero como el muchacho no había aparecido, el alfa se había preocupado por éste y había decidido darle una visita inesperada.

El sueco estaba casi abrumado por el olor que desprendía Tino en ese instante. No necesitaba ingresar a la casa, para darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. El finés estaba en celo y su aroma le estaba pidiendo a gritos que ingresara a la misma.

Berwald siempre se había sentido orgulloso del hecho de que podía controlar sus instintos mejor que cualquier otro alfa. Sin embargo, esta vez no podía hacerlo. Le costaba trabajo. Se sentía demasiado atraído por Tino. ¿Qué debía hacer?

No podía abandonarlo a su suerte, se dijo. No podía permitir que nadie se aprovechara de su situación.

Tino no estaba respondiendo aunque estaba completamente seguro de que se encontraba en la casa. Berwald se vio obligado a tomar una decisión: O lo dejaba a su suerte o ingresaba a su casa, sin su permiso. El alfa cerró los puños y pensó que lo segundo era lo que debía hacer. No le importaba si el omega se enojaba, debía protegerlo.

Así, abrió la puerta y miró a su alrededor. La cerró de inmediato y la trancó, para evitar que desconocidos llegaran a su misma conclusión.

—¿Tino? —preguntó en tanto revisaba la sala. El olor era penetrante y su cuerpo comenzaba a responder al mismo.

Repentinamente escuchó un par de gemidos lastimeros. El sueco se dio la vuelta y encontró al omega postrado contra una pared. Tino le miró con tristeza, como si le estuviera pidiendo que hiciera algo por él. Los ojos violetas del muchacho estaban cubiertos de lágrimas de desesperación.

El sueco de inmediato lo levantó entre sus brazos y el finés se recostó contra su pecho.

Cuando lo recostó sobre su cama, intentó cubrirlo, pero Tino se deshizo de la sábana tan pronto como pudo. Sus ojos se encontraron con los de Berwald por un largo rato. Le regaló una cálida sonrisa antes de hablar.

—Llegaste a tiempo —murmuró mientras que se retorcía en la cama. Le daba mucha vergüenza estar tan expuesto frente al otro pero confiaba ciegamente en el otro, al punto de que no dudaría en depositar su vida entere en él.

Berwald miró hacia otro lado a pesar de que su instinto le decía lo contrario.

—Ber… —Le llamó el muchacho con una tenue voz, apenas audible. ¿Acaso no le resultaba atractivo?

—Yo… —Berwald no sabía qué hacer. Por su cabeza pasaban pensamientos contradictorios. Su instinto de alfa le decía qué debía tomarlo hasta que ambos cayeran muertos del cansancio. Sin embargo, no quería forzar a Tino a algo que luego podía arrepentirse.

—Vamos… —Tino se moría de vergüenza pero lo necesitaba, realmente lo necesitaba con urgencia:—Hazme tuyo —le suplicó.

A esas alturas, el alfa ya sentía el bulto en sus pantalones. Miró al omega que se removía sobre su cama. Cada vez más se le hacía irresistible.

—A menos que no me desees —añadió el finés. Tino confiaba plenamente en Berwald y aunque tenía miedo, sabía que estaba seguro entre los brazos de éste.

—Claro que te deseo —admitió el sueco con vergüenza:—Desde que te vi la primera vez —comentó.

—Entonces ven —le rogó el muchacho:—Hazme tuyo, mi cuerpo te lo pide —Tino abrió las piernas descaradamente.

Berwald repasó sus labios con la punta de su lengua. No podía soportarlo más. Su sangre ardía en aquel instante. Se quitó la camisa y dejó las gafas a un lado. Se desprendió de sus pantalones y su ropa interior, para quedar tan desnudo como Tino lo estaba.

—¿De verdad quieres que yo…? —Berwald no terminó la oración.

—Confío plenamente en ti —contestó Tino con la respiración entrecortada.

El alfa no esperó por más tiempo. Se recostó encima del otro y antes de siquiera besarle los labios, le dio una suave mordida sobre el cuello. Tino emitió un gemido mientras que el otro se encargaba de dejar una marca bien clara sobre su piel. Sería suyo y de nadie más. No dejaría que otro alfa lo reclamase para sí.

Sus manos se dirigieron hacia la entrepierna de Tino y antes de siquiera comenzar, decidió darle una mano. Era lo menos que podía hacer por él, darle tanto placer como le fuera posible.

Los ojos del omega se abrieron de par en par cuando se dio cuenta de lo que Berwald estaba haciendo. Aunque lo había tomado completamente por sorpresa, no podía negar que se sentía exquisitamente bien.

Tino buscó la mirada del otro pero éste estaba ocupado contemplando su cuerpo, regando besos por todo su torso. Nunca se había sentido tan querido por alguien como en aquel instante. El muchacho se dio cuenta de que Berwald no sólo deseaba tener sexo con él, sino que de verdad tenía sentimientos por él.

Sus toques eran gentiles, cariñosos y Tino empezó a lagrimear por culpa de todos los sentimientos que se estaban acumulando por culpa de aquellas caricias. Sabía que había tomado la decisión correcta, Berwald era perfecto para él.

El alfa no dejaba de explorar la piel del muchacho. Ante sus ojos, Tino era todo lo que podía pedir. Él sería la familia que se le había negado cuando había tenido trece años y forzado a ingresar a aquel instituto.

—¡Berwald! —exclamó Tino antes de terminar en la mano del sueco, retorciéndose y aferrándose a las sábanas, completamente entregado al orgasmo.

El sueco se limitó a sonreír brevemente antes de besarle nuevamente alrededor del cuello. Quería el finés se calmara un poco antes de continuar. Además le encantaba el embriagador aroma que el otro despedía. Nunca había olido algo tan dulce como aquello, ningún postre en el mundo se podía comparar a Tino.

Éste se quedó con la respiración entrecortada y luego miró a Berwald.

—Bésame —le pidió:—Quiero… Quiero sentir tus labios —comentó. Siempre había visto en la televisión que la gente se besaba como expresión de amor y era algo por lo cual sentía mucha curiosidad.

Berwald obedeció y con cierta timidez, besó los labios de Tino. Pronto el beso se volvió más intenso, como si las lenguas de ambos hubiesen iniciado un baile en el que se buscaban mutuamente.

Tino no tardó en volver a excitarse. Se había encendido con el mero roce de los labios del otro y estaba listo para que finalmente se unieran. Levantó las caderas y con uno de sus pies acarició uno de los muslos del sueco.

Una vez que separaron para poder recuperar la respiración, Tino contempló los ojos del otro. Aunque aparentaba ser gélido, el muchacho supo que había algo salvaje que se escondía detrás de esa aparente calma. Atrajo el rostro del sueco y apoyó su frente contra la de éste. Nunca había estado tan seguro de algo en su vida como en aquel instante.

—Te deseo —Tino susurró sobre los labios del sueco antes de devorarlos con un beso.

El alfa finalmente decidió hacer algo más y levantó ambas piernas del muchacho para tener más espacio. Sus ganas aumentaban con cada segundo que transcurría y no podía controlarse. Apoyó su miembro contra la entrada del otro y finalmente se deslizó en su interior.

Tino se arqueó hacia atrás cuando se dio cuenta de que el otro estaba invadiéndolo. Era una sensación incomparable a todo lo que había experimentado en ese instante. Era un vínculo único entre él y el alfa, uno que sería inquebrantable.

Berwald contempló al omega. Nunca se había imaginado en una situación como esa. Magnus vivía para dicho momento pero él… Sacudió la cabeza. Era magnífico, era sensacional. Tino estaba completamente entregado al acto. Quería grabar aquel instante en su mente para siempre, pues nunca había creído que tendría tal oportunidad. Ni siquiera cuándo le habían mencionado sobre el domo y el propósito que debía de cumplir.

Sus ojos recorrieron cada centímetro del cuerpo del muchacho y sus oídos estaban pendientes de los gemidos que escapaban de la boca del omega. Estaba completamente enamorado de él, no le cabía ninguna duda.

Sus embestidas eran lentas, pues quería prolongar el momento tanto como le fuera posible. Sí, definitivamente estaba cautivado por completo. Ahora había conocido la razón para la cual existía, pues hasta el momento nunca había comprendido qué era lo que realmente lo impulsaba a continuar con vida. Todas sus miserias y dudas se habían disipado en aquel juego del placer en el que estaba participando con Tino.

El omega se dio cuenta de la forma en que Berwald lo miraba. Le acarició suavemente una de las mejillas sonrosadas, antes de gemir con ganas. Cualquier miedo que alguna vez hubiera sentido, se había disipado en su totalidad. Todo lo que ocupaba su pecho era un inmenso afecto y la necesidad de tenerlo tan cerca como le fuera posible.

—Me da vergüenza pedirte algo… —admitió Tino y luego miró hacia otro lado. Sabía que era absurdo sentirse así teniendo en cuenta de que estaba teniendo sexo con el otro y básicamente estaba expuesto a lo que su pareja deseara hacerle.

—Dime —Berwald se mordió los labios. El placer comenzaba a apoderarse más y más de su ser. Le excitaba la forma en que el otro se retorcía ante sus embestidas y cómo reaccionaba ante su roce.

—¿Podrías…? —El muchacho se aferró a la espalda del otro para atraerlo hacia sí, le molestaba que hubiera cierta distancia entre los dos:—¿… moverte más rápido? —le preguntó.

El sueco se limitó a asentir y tal como le pidió el muchacho, movió las caderas con más fuerza, esperando que con ello pudiera complacer al muchacho.

—¡Así! —exclamó Tino luego de un par de segundos. Lo estaba disfrutando muchísimo, más de lo que alguna vez se pudo haber imaginado.

Sin embargo, los dos se dieron cuenta de que no iban a poder continuar por mucho tiempo más. El pene del sueco se había hinchado y Tino se percató de ello.

—Lo siento… —Se disculpó el sueco, por temor a que pudiera lastimar al otro. Sabía que estaba fuera de su control pero aun así…

—Eres un tonto —comentó éste antes de robarle un beso de sus labios. Tino no podía sentirse más feliz como en aquel instante. Tenía la certeza de que Berwald no sólo quería follar con él, sino que en verdad tenía sentimientos por él.

El sueco se agarró de la cabecera de la cama y se mordió tan fuerte los labios que los mismos comenzaron a sangrar, antes de llegar al éxtasis. Era completamente distinto a ser forzado a eyacular en un maldito frasco todos los meses. Con Tino, había alcanzado la cima del placer.

El finés, por su lado, terminó entre los vientres de ambos antes de gritar con fuerza el nombre del alfa. Estaba tan complacido al terminar que creyó que había llegado al paraíso mismo.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio momentáneamente, tratando de recuperar el aliento. Berwald acarició el rostro del muchacho, quien estaba sudado después de tanta acción.

—Llegaste a tiempo —comentó Tino antes de echarse a reír.

Berwald se levantó con cuidado y se recostó a su lado. Estaba agotado. Miró al muchacho y aún no podía creer lo que acababan de hacer. No obstante, pronto el cambio en las emociones de Tino le tomó por sorpresa.

El muchacho se sentó encima de él. Berwald estaba desconcertado. ¿Acaso le había lastimado?

—Yo… —Tino se mordió los labios mientras que algunas lágrimas caían por su rostro:—¿Me prometes que nunca te irás de mi lado? —le preguntó.

A pesar de estar exhausto, el sueco le rodeó entre sus brazos con mucho cariño.

—Nunca —le contestó antes de limpiarle las lágrimas:—¿Por qué lo preguntas? —Trató de repasar todas sus acciones, pero tenía la mente en blanco.

—Si… —Tino recordó el asunto del experimento y tenía el presentimiento que Berwald ignoraba parte del mismo:—Si llego a… Ya sabes… —El finés se limitó a acariciar su vientre para que entendiera lo que le quería decir:—No dejarás que nadie me lo arrebate, ¿cierto? —Quería escucharlo de su boca para sentirse completamente reconfortado.

El sueco le agarró de la mano y le dio un suave beso, con mucho cariño.

—Nadie —le prometió:—Nadie se va a interponer —añadió antes de besarle sobre su cuello:—Nadie va a tocarte sin mi permiso.

Tino se derrumbó cuando escuchó esas últimas palabras. Sólo deseaba estar entre sus brazos y no moverse de allí nunca más.

Berwald estaba intrigado por sus palabras, pero prefirió no arruinar el momento. Tal vez cuando el finés estuviese más calmado, trataría de investigar. Aunque tal vez sólo se trataba de una duda que lo había invadido en el instante.

—¿Por qué no descansas y yo voy a buscar algo de comida? —le propuso:—Apuesto que no has desayunado nada aún.

El finés se puso rojo al recordar el hambre que sentía. ¿Habría escuchado el gruñido de su estómago?

—¿Volverás pronto? —le preguntó. Se sentía como un idiota haciendo tales preguntas, pero la inseguridad le había invadido y parecía ser que no iba a dejarlo.

—Lo haré —Le dio un suave beso en los labios antes de empujarlo suavemente sobre la cama.

Un par de horas transcurrieron y Berwald estaba regresando a la casa de Tino. No estaba prestando mucha atención a sus alrededores ya que sólo estaba pensando en el muchacho. Esperaba que se hubiera calmado un poco más.

Sin embargo, la figura del danés sentado sobre la acera le preocupó. Lucía abatido, como si le hubieran dado una cachetada en la mejilla.

—¿Qué te pasa? —Le resultaba extraño que alguien tan animado como Magnus estuviera tan alicaído.

Magnus levantó la mirada y contempló al sueco. Quería hacer una broma sobre las marcas sobre su cuello, pero no tenía las ganas para hacerlo.

—Sigurd me echó de su casa… —admitió el danés:—Y… —Pero antes de continuar hablando, se puso de pie al percatarse del profundo aroma del noruego. Sus ojos se desviaron hacia la vivienda de éste y Sigurd estaba parado delante de la misma.

Magnus no sabía qué hacer. ¿Ir hacia él o darle su espacio?

* * *

Por única vez, actualizo un viernes. Puede que suba algo el domingo.

¡Gracias por leer!


	7. Chapter 7

Todos los personajes pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya, sin ánimos de lucro.

* * *

Capítulo VII

Magnus respiró profundamente al ver que Sigurd había salido de su casa. ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer? Por un lado, le había apartado violentamente de su lado por alguna razón que desconocía. Por otro lado, lo había marcado como suyo así que sentía cierto derecho a estar con él.

Sin embargo, más allá de eso, le preocupaba su bienestar. Habían hecho el amor y de repente, el noruego había tenido un quiebre. Quería que éste entendiera que él, Magnus, iba a convertirse en su apoyo y soporte. Quería que confiara plenamente en él. ¿Acaso no le había demostrado que era merecedor de ello?

—Tengo que irme. Tino aún no ha comido —anunció el sueco, aunque sabía que era en vano. Magnus estaba completamente en otro mundo, así que no deseaba perder su tiempo allí.

—Bueno, vale —contestó el danés totalmente desinteresado. Se había olvidado de la presencia de su amigo por completo. Su atención estaba en aquel omega que al parecer no estaba seguro de sus decisiones.

Se levantó. Estaba decidido a que le diera explicaciones. Estaba seguro de que no había hecho algo mal y si es que hubiera realizado tal acción, entonces quería que Sigurd se lo explicara para no volver a caer en ello.

En la medida que se acercaba, se daba cuenta de que Sigurd estaba experimentando un caos en su interior. Necesitaba que alguien le asegurara que todo iba a marchar bien, alguien que le diera confort y él era esa persona. Él era su alfa e iba a actuar como tal. No le importaba nada o nadie más.

Sigurd frunció el entrecejo cuando vio que el danés se estaba acercando. No estaba seguro de lo que estaba experimentando en ese instante. Necesitaba su tiempo a solas para meditar sobre todo lo que había sucedido entre los dos y lo que aquello acarreaba. Pero, por otro lado, encontró cierta calma al percatarse de que Magnus no iba a darse por vencido con él. No de la manera como lo había hecho su familia.

Se quedó inmóvil en su ligar. Tal vez podría darle una oportunidad. Tal vez.

—Pensé que te irías a tu casa —comentó el noruego al ver que el danés estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para escucharle.

Magnus sonrió y negó con la cabeza en la medida que la distancia se iba acortando.

—No puedo sacarte de la cabeza y estoy realmente preocupado por ti, Sig —admitió Magnus. Éste decidió mantener cierto espacio entre los dos, pues no quería causar más incomodidades a su omega. Porque, aunque Sigurd no quisiera admitirlo, era suyo desde el momento en que le había marcado.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó con un tono sarcástico. Le costaba muchísimo confiar en el resto de la gente. Con Tino, había tenido que transcurrir un par de años de convivencia para que finalmente pudiera abrirse con él.

Pero para sorpresa de Sigurd, Magnus no iba a rendirse fácilmente. Si tenía que pedirle disculpas o arrodillarse ante él cada día hasta que el noruego le diese una oportunidad, entonces lo haría. Sin embargo, todo lo que deseaba en aquel momento era saber qué había hecho para que el omega le apartara de su lado de ése modo. Aquello le había dolido bastante. Necesitaba explicaciones.

—¿Tanto te cuesta creer en mí? —le preguntó a su vez el danés:—¿Te he lastimado en algún modo para que me eches así? —Su rostro reflejaba el dolor que le había provocado el rechazo:—Ni siquiera me has dicho que hice mal —le suplicó.

Sigurd no pudo mirarle a los ojos en aquel momento. Se limitó a acariciar su vientre. Cómo explicarle a Magnus el terror que experimentaba al saber de qué podría llevar su cachorro y que luego éste pudiera serle arrebatado. Sabía que el danés tenía las mejores intenciones, pero ¿acaso era capaz de hacer algo para protegerle?

—Yo… —Sigurd se mordió los labios. Estaban metidos en un juego demasiado peligroso en donde no tenían los medios para protegerse. ¿Qué era lo que debía hacer? Se sentía como un cobarde, era una vergüenza.

—Si hice algo que te molestara, no lo volveré a hacer. ¡Sólo dime qué fue! —le rogó y se puso de rodillas. No le importaba que alguien le viera en aquel instante, al diablo con el orgullo. Necesitaba una respuesta por parte de Sigurd, lo que sea.

El omega se removió un poco. No creyó que el danés pudiera ser tan intenso con sus sentimientos, pero ahí estaba, pasando la vergüenza de su vida. Era evidente de que no iba a irse de allí hasta que le dijera algo a cambio.

Él sentía lo mismo por Magnus, por algo había aceptado hacer el amor con él y correr con el riesgo de quedar embarazado. No podía contarle lo que los científicos de ese proyecto planeaban hacer con el cachorro. Pero tal vez había una posibilidad, una remota posibilidad de que pudieran escapar de allí. ¿Sería el alfa capaz de lo que fuera por él?

Contempló los ojos del danés una vez más. Era la mirada más sincera que había visto en toda su vida. Sólo habían pasado un par de horas pero parecía que había estado sufriendo por días y días. Nunca se le había ocurrido que quizás los alfas también podrían experimentar tal sentimiento. Hasta aquel entonces sólo había creído que como mucho eran sementales que sólo estaban interesados en procrear y nada más.

—Quiero que me prometas algo —Sigurd analizó bien las palabras que iba a pronunciar. Era consciente de que eran escuchados. Así que debía ser discreto y sutil. No estaba seguro de que Magnus lograra comprenderlo pero debía intentarlo.

—¡Lo que sea! —exclamó éste antes de aferrarse a la cintura del noruego.

—Sólo quédate conmigo. Pase lo que pase, quédate a mi lado —le pidió con calma. No podía añadir más porque temía que pudiera haber alguna clase de represalia. Enredó sus dedos en el cabello desordenado del danés, era tan suave que podría estar jugando con el mismo durante el resto del día.

Magnus esbozó una sonrisa.

—Puedes contar con eso —le prometió:—No me despegaré de tu lado por nada del mundo —añadió con certeza.

Sigurd se preguntó cuánto de eso llegaría a cumplirse. Pero por el momento, quería disfrutar de aquel encuentro y olvidarse aunque fuera por unos instantes de sus preocupaciones.

—¿Qué tal si comemos algo? Ha sido un día ajetreado —le propuso mientras que seguía jugando con cariño. El saber que contaba con él, le calmaba al menos un poco.

—Vamos, vamos, vamos —Magnus recuperó su entusiasmo e inclusive se animó a levantar por los aires al noruego, claramente feliz por la respuesta que había recibido. Aún no sabía por qué Sigurd había reaccionado de ése modo, pero no iba a insistir con ello si el otro no lo deseaba. Estaba más que contento por el hecho de que lo aceptara, nada más importaba.

—Espero que tú cocines —le pidió el noruego antes de bostezar. Hasta ese entonces no se había percatado de lo cansado que se encontraba.

Magnus le dio un beso sobre su frente antes de tomar su mano e ingresar a su casa.

—Te prometo que te encantará tanto que te volverás adicto a mi comida —Le guiñó un ojo.

Esa noche, después de cenar, Tino se quedó postrado sobre su cama. Estaba aguardando impacientemente por Berwald. Sin que éste lo viera, acarició su vientre. Respiró profundamente. Estaba seguro de la decisión que había tomado a pesar de saber lo que habría de pasar a los nueve meses.

Berwald ingresó a la habitación y se percató de una extraña tristeza en el rostro de Tino.

—¿Está todo bien? —le preguntó antes de sentarse sobre la cama.

—Sí, claro. Todo está perfecto —mintió Tino. No, no estaba bien. Tenía demasiadas preocupaciones que repentinamente le habían venido a la mente.

—¿Seguro? —Berwald intuía que Tino simplemente prefería no decir en voz alta lo que estaba ocupando sus pensamientos en aquel instante.

El finés se sintió culpable. El sueco se había portado de forma extraordinaria con él sin pedirle a cambio. Lo mínimo que podía hacer era ser sincero. Le debía la verdad. Pero ¿qué tanto podía decirle? Suspiró.

—¿Qué harías si…? —Tino no se animó a mirarle a los ojos. El sólo pensarlo le aterrorizaba:—¿Si resulta que vamos a tener un cachorro? —No era exactamente la pregunta que quería hacerle pero temía meterse en problemas si planteaba su duda abiertamente.

—Sería feliz —admitió éste antes de subirse a la cama y acercarse al finés:—Y estaría a tu lado todo el tiempo —acotó. Estaba comenzando a creer que Tino se estaba arrepintiendo de haber hecho el amor. Quizás debió haberse controlado pero una sensación salvaje se había apoderado de él y había creído que el finés lo había disfrutado tanto como él. ¿Acaso se había equivocado?

Tino sonrió y se dio la vuelta para recostarse sobre el pecho del sueco. Cerró los ojos por un instante.

—Con eso me basta —comentó el muchacho mientras que se aferraba al otro. No quería que aquel instante de felicidad se desvaneciera.

Berwald no contestó. Se limitó a acariciarle la espalda con mucho cariño para que se quedara dormido.

Pero al igual que Magnus, Berwald estaba dudando sobre las palabras de su omega. Tal vez había algo que le estaba escondiendo pero no era el momento de preguntárselo.

Un mes después, Tino se encontraba rodeado de médicos del laboratorio. Se había puesto sumamente nervioso. Nunca le habían agradado y no habría de empezar a tomarles cariño en ese instante. Desde hacía días que había estado experimentando náuseas y constantemente estaba trabajando en su nido, del cual se rehusaba a salir de noche.

Aquellos hombres habían aprovechado que el sueco había ido a traer comida, para acercarse al omega. Supusieron que éste no iba a poner resistencia. Sin embargo, sabían que debían actuar con rapidez antes de que llegara el alfa. Los estudios habían revelado que los pertenecientes a este último grupo podían ser extremadamente protectores y violentos cuando se daban cuenta de que su omega estaba en peligro.

Tino estaba recostado sobre la cama, completamente desnudo. Su ritmo cardíaco estaba acelerado. Deseaba que se marcharan rápido. Las ganas de llorar no le faltaban pero no quería darles ese gusto. En todo lo que podía pensar en aquel instante era que Berwald se estaba tomando demasiado tiempo en llegar.

Le estaban haciendo estudios como si fuera un animal que no tuviera voz ni opinión. Estudio tras estudio, obligándole a situaciones con las cuales no estaba de acuerdo, incluyendo la introducción de un instrumento en su interior.

Ahora le habían prometido que era el último estudio. El tiempo parecía no pasar y Tino se estaba desesperando. ¿En dónde estaba Berwald? Constantemente miraba hacia la puerta, con la esperanza de que éste regresara.

Le habían puesto un gel sobre la altura del vientre y luego un extraño aparato surcó sobre dicha parte de su cuerpo. Trataba de pensar en cualquier cosa menos en lo que estaban haciendo. Pero la humillación que estaba experimentando era demasiada como para pretender que nada estaba sucediendo.

—Hay algo —Indicó uno de los médicos mientras que señalaba la pantalla.

—Sí, al parecer… —comentó otro.

Se suponía que debía ser un momento de extrema felicidad, pensó Tino, pero sólo sentía un profundo odio por aquellos sujetos. Le habían obligado a desvestirse, pesarse y ahora estaban hablando de él como si no estuviera allí presente. Esta no era la manera en la cual se había imaginado enterarse sobre su embarazo. Ni siquiera Berwald estaba ahí.

Luego de haber imprimido los resultados, los técnicos fueron rápidos en sacar el equipo de allí. Estaban contra el reloj. El alfa iba a aparecer en cualquier momento y las cosas podían volverse violentas en cualquier instante. Tenían un equipo de contención por si acaso, pero tampoco querían estresar al omega por miedo a que pudiera tener un aborto espontáneo. Aquello podría arruinar todo el experimento.

Mientras tanto, Berwald se estaba apresurando para llegar a la casa que ahora compartía con Tino. Al principio, había pensado que el malestar del finés simplemente se trataba de alguna preocupación sin mucha importancia. Pero repentinamente el estrés del muchacho había aumentado con creces así que algo debió haber sucedido. Frunció el cejo, tenía que llegar rápidamente.

Se detuvo a oler por un momento. Había un extraño aroma que se había apoderado de su hogar. Alguien había ingresado al lugar y evidentemente había causado que Tino se descompusiera de ése modo.

Apresuradamente entró a la casa y encontró al muchacho sobre su cama, totalmente desnudo y sollozando. ¿Qué diablos había pasado durante su ausencia? Estaba seguro que no había demorado más de media hora.

—Tino…. —Le llamó. No se animó a tocarle pues no quería que se asustara. Cerró los puños pues no había esperado encontrarse con tal escena.

El muchacho se removió y miró al otro con tristeza. Berwald no lo soportó más y lo rodeó entre sus brazos. Sólo había estado un rato afuera. Sólo un rato, sólo un rato, se repitió a sí mismo.

—Tengo una buena noticia —La voz de Tino estaba quebrada por el dolor y la humillación. Se dio la vuelta y escondió el rostro en su pecho. No había nada que pudiera hacerle sentir mejor. No había nada que pudiera compararse a la calidez del otro.

—¿Qué pasó, Tino? —le preguntó el sueco:—Parece que tardé demasiado —Intentaba mantenerse calmado por su pareja pero estaba enfadado. Cuando había salido, el muchacho estaba añadiendo algunos pedazos de tela a su nido y ahora que había regresado, estaba desnudo y con rastro de gel sobre su vientre.

—Nada, nada —murmuró éste. Estaba demasiado asustado como para animarse a decir una palabra. Además, no había mucho que pudiera hacer el sueco al respecto. Quería olvidarse del asunto e intentar disfrutar de esa única buena noticia. Debía hacerlo.

—Tino, quiero saber… —le suplicó éste. Le entristecía que Tino no fuera capaz de confiar en él.

El muchacho miró al otro mientras que las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos. Negó con la cabeza y buscó besar suavemente los labios de su alfa. Sólo quería permanecer a su lado, sentirse seguro nuevamente. Debía olvidar la humillación y pensar en lo que estaba por llegar.

Sin embargo, miró a los profundos ojos azules de su pareja. Se suponía que debía ser capaz de compartirlo todo con él.

—No quiero que hagas algo estúpido o te apartes de mí —le rogó. Necesitaba a Berwald más que en ningún momento. Sabía que era un hombre paciente y calmado, pero no estaba seguro de lo que podría suceder una vez que le confesara lo que había pasado.

—Está bien —dijo sin dudar. No le quedaba otra opción más que aceptar las condiciones que le imponía el finés.

—Vinieron los del instituto. Me… Me examinaron —le explicó lo más calmadamente posible aunque al recordarlo se le ponía la piel de gallina:—Por todas partes —comentó sin dejar de mirar hacia al suelo. Estaba avergonzado de sí mismo.

El sueco tenía ganas de ir tras ellos, pero sabía que no podía hacerlo. Se lo acababa de prometer al otro y tampoco es que pudiera hacer al respecto… aún.

—¿Por qué no nos damos un baño juntos? —le propuso Berwald. Tal vez eso era lo mejor que podían hacer después de tal aberración. Ciertamente Tino necesitaba sacarse todo lo que le recordara aquel encuentro y al mismo tiempo, podrían disfrutar de un momento íntimo.

—Aún no te he dado la buena noticia —le recordó el muchacho. Era lo único positivo de aquella situación y creyó que Berwald se lo tomaría a bien:—Seremos padres, Ber —anunció.

Pero en lugar de regocijarse, Berwald se preocupó. Debía estar feliz, se suponía que debía estarlo. Siempre había querido una familia y ahora la tendría. Sin embargo, le consternaba que aquello que había sucedido esa mañana, volvería a ocurrir. ¿Cómo podría estar contento en ese instante? No podía estarlo, aunque se esforzara en pretenderlo.

—Vamos a bañarnos, nos hará bien a los dos —le reiteró el sueco antes de ponerse de pie.

Tino se limitó a asentir y se puso de pie con cuidado. No era la reacción que había esperado en lo absoluto. Tal vez sólo necesitaba tiempo para ello. Sí, eso era. Tenía que darle su espacio. Quizás con el transcurrir de los días podría sentirse de igual modo.

Después de todo, era quizás lo único positivo que podría salir de aquella horripilante situación.

Mientras que Tino y Berwald intentaban olvidar la horripilante situación, otra pareja comenzaba a tener problemas.

—¡Que alguien lo contenga! —exclamó uno de los médicos.

Magnus estaba echa una furia y era extremadamente fuerte como para que pudieran contenerlo. Nadie iba a ponerle una mano encima a su omega. No sin dar pelea alguna.

—Magnus, no es nada… —Sigurd trató de razonar con él. No es que estuviera cómodo con aquellos aparatos por todo su cuerpo, pero tampoco quería que el danés hiciera una tontería. Sólo serían unos minutos y nada más.

Sin embargo, el alfa no estaba escuchando razones. Estaba enfurecido con lo que estaba pasando. No, nadie iba a tocar a su omega sin su permiso. Había golpeado a varios técnicos y comenzó a arrancar lo que le habían colocado al noruego. Aquello era humillante. ¿Quiénes diablos se creían que eran?

—Ya, sólo dame tiempo. Voy a sacarte de aquí —No le importaba por qué estaban allí. Su pareja no era un conejo de laboratorio. Si no le respetaban, no tenía por qué acceder a sus peticiones.

—Magnus… —Sigurd le volvió a llamar la atención:—¿Dónde se supone que vamos a escapar? —le preguntó. Le gustaba la idea pero no habían planeado nada. ¿Y si Magnus terminaba siendo castigado por su culpa?

—Sig, no me gusta lo que te están haciendo… —Levantó al muchacho y le envolvió con las sábanas. No sabía a dónde ir pero ciertamente no iba a dejar que le manosearan tan descaradamente.

El noruego le agarró de las mejillas. Si tenía que suplicarle, lo haría.

—No me gusta esto en lo absoluto. Pero tenemos que pensar mejor —le susurró:—Si llegamos a tener un cachorro juntos, debemos hacerlo, Magnus. Deja que haga lo que quieran y luego… Luego lo planearemos —le explicó. Estaba asustado, pero sabía que en esa situación debía ser valiente. Debía permitir a esos horribles técnicos que examinaran su cuerpo.

El danés no quería admitir que el otro tenía razón. Volvió a depositarle sobre la cama y le dio un beso sobre la frente.

—Pero si llegan a realizar algo extraño, te saco de aquí —le prometió.

Así fue que las primeras semillas de la rebelión fueron surgiendo en el interior de Magnus y Berwald. Sólo era cuestión de tiempo para que comenzaran a germinar.

* * *

¡Gracias por leer!


	8. Chapter 8

Todos los personajes pertenece a Hidekaz Himaruya Hidekaz.

* * *

Capítulo VIII

Desde aquella primera intervención de los científicos, las cosas habían más o menos tranquilas. Tino parecía entusiasmado, mientras que armaba su nido en la habitación vacía de su casa, mientras que Sigurd trataba de pretender que todo estaba bien. Una y otra vez le preguntaba a Magnus sobre su lealtad y éste le contestaba que se quedaría con él hasta el final.

Cuando los dos omegas parecían estar mucho más calmados, Berwald y Magnus se reunieron en la plaza central. Hablaron primero de cuestiones triviales, sin mucha importancia. De vez en cuando se escuchaba una carcajada por parte del danés. La conversación aparentaba ser una común y corriente.

Sin embargo, no lo era. Magnus tenía algunas cuestiones que quería discutir con su viejo compañero de dormitorio. Necesitaba desahogarse.

—Ber… —Había algo que a Magnus le había estado molestando. No se lo había dicho a Sigurd aún pues no estaba seguro de su reacción. Además el sueco estaba pasando bajo la misma situación que él:—¿No crees que este no es un buen lugar para criar al niño que se viene? —le preguntó repentinamente mientras que miraba al suelo.

Aquella interrogante tomó por sorpresa a Berwald, aunque aquello había estado en sus pensamientos. Detestaba a esos hombres que creían poder intervenir cuándo y cómo quisieran o que se les tratara como ratones de laboratorios.

—Bueno… —El sueco intentó ordenar sus pensamientos. Nunca había pensado formar su familia bajo estas condiciones. Tino no tenía la culpa de nada, ambos habían sido presas de sus más fuertes instintos:—Es un lugar seguro pero… —Se mordió el labio inferior. Años de castigos físicos le habían enseñado a callarse, pero al parecer a Magnus no le había afectado.

Una sonrisa triste se dibujó en el rostro del primero.

—¿No crees que haya una posibilidad de que puedan hacerle algo? Ya han experimentado con nosotros y los omegas, así que ¿por qué no habrían de hacer lo mismo con los cachorros? —Magnus lo había pensado mucho. Había noches en las que pretendía dormir para que Sigurd no se preocupara, pero casi lo único que ocupaba su mente era esa remota posibilidad.

Berwald se quedó pensativo. La verdad es que no sabría cómo reaccionaría si algo le llegara a suceder a Tino o al cachorro llevaba adentro. Se había enojado cuando lo había encontrado en ese estado, desnudo y lleno de cables. ¿Lo volverían a hacer? Lo más probable era que sí.

Debía admitir que estaba un tanto sorprendido por el hecho de que Magnus planteara tales cuestiones. No era precisamente la persona más inteligente del mundo. Pero ahora le había sembrado muchas más dudas de las que ya tenía.

—¿Qué piensa Sigurd al respecto? —Necesitaba algo de tiempo para pensar un poco más en su respuesta así que desvió la conversación por un instante.

—No se lo he dicho —le respondió mientras que se encogía de hombros. Resopló antes de añadir lo siguiente:—No debería agobiarlo más de lo que ya está, ¿no te parece? —Sus ojos azules contemplaron el cielo. En ocasiones creía ver que Sigurd estaba algo triste pero no se animaba a preguntárselo.

Magnus había estado extasiado con la idea de la venida del bebé desde que se había enterado. La idea de tener una familia propia le encantaba. Estaba seguro de que podrían ser muy felices pero dudaba de que aquel domo fuera el lugar ideal para que su hijo creciera. No estaba seguro de cómo planteárselo a Sigurd.

Ambos guardaron silencio. Ambos estaban más que contentos con los futuros bebés, de eso no cabía duda alguna. Pero así también vinieron preocupaciones que no se habían esperado.

—Siento lo mismo. Tino está muy entusiasmado —Su pareja relucía de felicidad, aunque en contadas ocasiones lo había observado preocupado. ¿Eran imaginaciones suyas? Luego recordó la pregunta del otro:—Quizás… —Su peor temor era que al finés le sucediera algo. Cerró su puño tan sólo al imaginarse tal situación:—Son capaces de todo.

Magnus se quedó en silencio por un momento y luego se animó a finalmente comentarle su propuesta. Era arriesgado, podría pasarle algo pero no podía dejar de pensar en ello. Había reproducido aquella escena centenares de veces en su cabeza, era el momento de actuar. Después de todo, tenían el tiempo en su contra.

—Creo que deberíamos escaparnos —murmuró tan débilmente como pudo, esperando que su mejor amigo entendiera lo que acababa de decirle.

Berwald lo contempló un largo rato. Aquella idea también le había invadido la mente pero le preocupaba que pudiera adelantarse el parto y ¿entonces qué podrían hacer en ese momento? Sin embargo, estaba seguro de que no quería pasar el resto de su vida encerrado allí ni su familia.

—Deberíamos reunirnos los cuatro para hablar mejor —le contestó el sueco. A veces tenía sus dudas sobre lo que podría pasar una vez que el bebé naciera. ¿Los obligarían a reproducirse de forma indefinida? ¿O los separarían nuevamente? Aunque no hacía más de cinco meses que conocía a Tino, estaba seguro de que no se sería capaz de sobrevivir sin él a su lado.

—¿Mañana? —le preguntó el danés. La idea le entusiasmaba. Aunque sea salir a pasear un rato y creer que todo estaba bien.

Berwald asintió y decidió retirarse. Tenía muchas cosas en las cuales pensar. Respiró profundamente, no quería que Tino se diera cuenta de ello. Lo último que necesitaba el finés era tener otra razón por la cual preocuparse. No obstante, lo sucedido dos meses atrás más las palabras de Magnus le habían sembrado la duda sobre futuro. ¿Acaso era esto lo que él quería?

Amaba a Tino, sin lugar a dudas. Era lo mejor que le había pasado en toda esta horrible experiencia. Él se merecía más que estar aprisionado en un lugar tan terrible. Quizás había que hacer algo al respecto, aunque no estaba seguro de qué podría ser. Lo cierto era que estaba contra reloj.

Una vez que ingresó a su casa, encontró a Tino en su nido. Berwald se quedó en la puerta contemplándolo. El primero estaba acurrucado con una de las camisas del segundo.

—¿Tino? —Le llamó. Le parecía adorable verlo en ese estado. Si tan sólo pudiera mantenerlo a salvo por el resto de su vida, pensó.

—¿Ber? —preguntó antes de bostezar. Le agradaba verle de vuelta. Se puso de pie y de inmediato le dio un fuerte abrazo.

El sueco lo sostuvo entre sus brazos. Respiró profundamente para disfrutar del aroma tan agradable que desprendía el otro. Por ese breve instante, se olvidó de todo y se concentró en todo lo que el finés representaba para él. Era su presente y futuro. No quería que nadie le arrebatara de su lado.

—He estado pensando en esto por un par de semanas… —El sueco no estaba seguro de cómo decírselo. Aquel lugar era, a pesar de todo, bastante cómodo para Tino y no tenían que preocuparse por cuestiones como la comida:—¿No crees que…? —Berwald miró hacia abajo, tratando de pensar en el mejor modo de planteárselo.

Tino se percató de inmediato de que el sueco estaba algo dubitativo.

—Sea lo que sea que tengas decirme, lo puedes hacer —Tino intentó mostrarse lo más compresivo posible. Berwald lo había apoyado desde el instante que aquel test había dado positivo y lo mínimo que podía hacer por él era corresponderle.

—¿No tienes miedo que nuestro cachorro nazca en un ambiente como éste? —Berwald se arrepintió en el instante que terminó de formular la pregunta. No obstante, ya la había lanzado y sólo le quedaba esperar que Tino no se lo tomara a mal.

El omega se quedó algo sorprendido. Era cierto que estaba preocupado por ello, sobre todo porque sabía que su hijo les sería arrebatado apenas naciera. Era imposible que Berwald supiera eso y estuvo a punto de contárselo todo, pero ¿qué beneficio traería ello? Aunque era un hombre calmado, había visto en el brillo de sus ojos que era capaz de todo por él y su hijo. No, no podía confesárselo. Era mejor seguirle la corriente.

—Sí, supongo que sí —Le entristecía pensar que ese bebé que llevaba adentro podría ser empleado por esos horribles científicos. Había intentado disimular las veces que había llorado de rabia por ello frente a su pareja pero comenzaba a creer que Berwald no se creía el cuento.

El sueco se agachó para susurrarle al finés lo que había hablado con su mejor amigo y Tino se quedó petrificado.

—¿De verdad? ¿Eso…? —Tino se llevó la mano al vientre de inmediato. Desde que se había enterado de su embarazo, no había pensado en otra cosa más que en lo difícil que sería entregar ese niño a un completo extraño. Nunca se había atrevido a pensar más allá de eso. Estaba boquiabierto.

—Claro si es lo que tú quieres. Si crees o consideras que será mejor que el niño crezca aquí… —Berwald no quería imponerle nada. Él pensaba que lo mejor para su pequeña familia era huir y poder ser libres. Ya luego verían la forma de sobrevivir aunque ciertamente no podía ser peor que el infierno por el cual habían atravesado.

Tino ocultó el rostro en el pecho del otro y Berwald se sorprendió. El finés no podía explicarle, al menos todavía no, porque aquella idea le resultaba alentadora. Todo lo que no quería era que le quitaran a su hijo, no le importaba lo que tuviera que hacer para evitarlo. El muchacho se limitó a asentir mientras que se aferraba a la camisa del otro.

El sueco pensó que simplemente eran las hormonas y nada más. Se limitó a darle un fuerte abrazo.

—Todo saldrá bien, no te preocupes —comentó Berwald antes de darle un suave beso en la frente. Sí, estaba seguro de que estaba haciendo lo correcto. La cuestión residía en el cómo pero eso ya lo pensarían un poco más adelante.

—Contigo a mi lado… —Tino no terminó la oración. Sabía que estaba a salvo entre sus brazos. Pero estaba preparado para pelear por su hijo si fuera necesario. Le reconfortaba que Berwald pensara lo mismo.

Mientras tanto, Magnus contemplaba a Sigurd desde la sala de estar. El omega estaba en su nido, bien acomodado de algunas sábanas y alguna que otra camisa impregnada con el olor del alfa. Había encontrado una librería y traído unos cuantos libros para pasar el rato. No obstante, la mirada de Magnus era tan intensa que Sigurd sabía que no podía ignorarlo por más tiempo.

—¿Hay algo que quieras decirme? —le preguntó poniéndose de pie y dejando de lado el libro. Había aprendido con facilidad cuando Magnus le ocultaba algo y sabía que esta ocasión no era la excepción.

—Sí… —Se rascó la nuca. La realidad era que Sigurd seguía siendo un gran misterio para él pues nunca sabía cómo iba a reaccionar.

—¿Qué ocurre? —le preguntó antes de agarrarle tímidamente de la mano para darle algo de confianza. No entendía por qué podría estar tan nervioso, siempre decía lo primero que pensaba y salvo contadas veces, a Sigurd no le molestaba.

—He estado pensado sobre nuestro futuro —admitió mientras que se rascaba la nuca.

Sigurd arqueó una de sus cejas en señal de asombro. No esperaba semejante confesión, pero prefirió simplemente asentir para que el danés continuara con lo que quería decirle.

—No podemos estar en este lugar… —Se tomó su tiempo:—No podemos estar en este lugar para siempre —Ya en las instalaciones lo había pensado pero ahora con el tiempo en contra debido al niño que se avecinaba, sabía que tenía que escapar de una vez por todas. ¿Cuántos años más estaría en ese sitio sin conocer la libertad?

Sigurd dejó entrever lo sorprendido que estaba por unos cuantos minutos antes de volver a mostrarse calmado. Aquello había estado rondando su mente desde hace un par de meses pero nunca se había animado a decirlo en voz alta, pues Magnus lucía bastante contento con la vida que llevaban allí. Al parecer, se había equivocado.

—¿Lo dices en serio? —Sigurd estaba un poco desconfiado. Él, por supuesto, quería largarse de allí antes de que le arrebataran a su hijo pero necesitaba asegurarse de que el danés lo había pensado bien.

Magnus tomó su mano y le dio un suave beso mientras que contemplaba sus ojos.

—Lo digo en serio —contestó en un murmuro y luego acarició el vientre del omega:—Quiero que él o ella tenga la oportunidad de ver el mundo y no estar encerrado como un maldito animal de experimento —Negó con la cabeza:—No quiero que le ocurra lo mismo que nosotros —añadió.

Sigurd estaba conmovido por dichas palabras. Él sólo había estado pensando, al igual que Tino, en el hecho de que luego del alumbramiento, el niño le sería arrebatado. No había sido capaz, porque no quería ilusionarse, de imaginarse un futuro más allá de eso. Sólo sobre ese instante había estado meditando.

—Tienes razón —respondió finalmente el noruego al cabo de unos minutos:—Tenemos que hacer algo al respecto —contestó decidido:—No quiero que él o ella pase toda su vida en este sitio —Habían sido años desdichados para él, quería brindarle a su hijo una mejor vida.

Ambos sabían que la idea era realmente arriesgada pero si todo resultaba bien, valdría la pena. Sigurd le dio un suave beso en los labios a su pareja. Se sentía algo tonto por no haber sido capaz de pensar en ello. Ahora el futuro resultaba ser un poco más prometedor.

—De hecho… —Magnus no había acabado de hablar:—Había hablado con Ber sobre esto. Mañana vamos a dar un paseo entre los cuatro para hablar más de esto, ¿qué te parece? —le preguntó al otro.

—Está bien —La verdad era que no se imaginaba estar libre sin su mejor amigo. Suspiró y se recostó sobre el otro:—Lo pensaremos mejor mañana —le sugirió ya que estaba demasiado cansado.

Magnus se limitó a rodearle entre sus brazos y asintió. No estaba seguro de que la cuestión sería sencilla en lo absoluto. Sin embargo, por su pareja y por el niño que éste llevaba, era capaz de hacer lo que fuera necesario para que estuvieran protegidos. Cerró los ojos por un instante.

Por su lado, Berwald contemplaba el cielo a las afueras de su casa mientras que Tino preparaba algo para comer. Intentó ver si había alguna salida visible pero nada. De algún modo, los científicos y las mercaderías ingresaban a ése lugar. Tenían que encontrar el cómo, esa era la clave para todo.

—¿Ber? —le llamó Tino:—¿Está todo bien? —le cuestionó.

El sueco se tardó un momento de responder. No, no estaba todo bien. Sin embargo, se guardó aquella respuesta para sí.

—No es nada —Se acercó al otro y le dio un beso en la frente. Le dio un último vistazo al aparente cielo antes de ingresar a la pequeña casa.

Mientras tanto, en los laboratorios el director general del proyecto dejaba entrever una sonrisa.

—¿Qué hacemos, señor? —le cuestionó uno de sus asistentes claramente preocupado.

—Por el momento, nada —contestó sin dejar de sonreír, pues aquello le resultaba un interesante cambio en los planes.

—Pero… —El muchacho se calló cuando el director le hizo una señal con la mano.

—Ya tomaremos cartas en el asunto cuando llegue el momento —le respondió antes de darse la vuelta e ir a su oficina:—Continúa monitoreando —le pidió.

El hombre dudaba muchísimo que pudieran siquiera conseguir una ruta de escape, mucho menos salir de allí. Así que, ¿qué más daba? Mientras que el embarazo de los omegas continuara progresando sin ninguna interrupción, nada más le importaba y si por alguna casualidad, aquellos alfas consiguieran su objetivo, ya tomaría las medidas correctivas.

Sin embargo, el hombre no contaba con lo que Magnus y Berwald eran capaces de hacer en una situación extrema…

* * *

¡Gracias por leer!


	9. Chapter 9

Todos los personajes pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya, sin ánimos de lucro.

* * *

Si no hubiera sido por el domo o por la cantidad de cámaras escondidas que existían, aquello parecía una salida entre amigos de lo más normal. O una doble cita. Aquello era el sueño anhelado por los cuatro.

No habían dicho palabra alguna desde que se habían encontrado a las afueras de la casa de Tino y Berwald. Se limitaron a disfrutar del paseo por unos breves instantes, de tal modo de que pudieran ordenar sus pensamientos al respecto.

Llegaron a la plaza central y al igual que ellos, varias parejas más estaban dando una vuelta. Era casi como la vida real, si no fuera que en realidad eran conejillos de India de un grupo de científicos. Se sentaron en dos bancas y finalmente Magnus decidió iniciar la conversación.

—Entonces estamos todos de acuerdo de que algo debe hacerse, ¿cierto? —les preguntó a los tres sólo para asegurarse de que no hubiera dudas. El que sólo uno no estuviese a favor del plan, podría complicarlo todo. O salían los cuatro o se quedaban allí atrapados.

—Tenemos que hacer algo pronto —Tino respondió con determinación para sorpresa de los tres:—Esto no es vida para nadie y no quiero que él o ella sufra lo mismo —comentó. No tenía la menor idea de lo que podría hacerse, pero estaba dispuesto a lo que fuera.

Sigurd asintió y puso una mano en el hombro de Tino para demostrarle que estaba de acuerdo con él.

—Es sólo encontrar la manera en que ellos llegan a este lugar, ¿cierto? —cuestionó el noruego:—Hubo una buena razón por la cual nos sedaron antes de ingresar a este lugar. La puerta está en nuestras narices —explicó.

—Por supuesto pero…—Berwald pensó sus palabras antes de continuar pues no quería ser el que arruinara la fiesta. Había tantas cosas que podían salir mal y lo último que deseaba era que le apartaran a Tino de su lado:—Debe haber una manera de buscarla sin ser obvios.

Los cuatro se quedaron callados. Era evidente que no era por el techo del domo pues aquello hubiera llamado la atención de todos los que estaban recluidos en ese ese lugar.

Tino se removió en su lugar antes de animarse a hablar. Tenía una idea aunque no estaba seguro de que lo aceptarían. Sobre todo dudaba de que Berwald estuviese de acuerdo pero tenía que intentarlo. El futuro de sus hijos estaba en juego.

—En el próximo control podrían aprovechar… —comentó con cierta timidez antes de aclarar la voz:—Las atenciones estarían hacia nosotros y ellos apreciarían inclusive que los alfas no estuvieran presentes —añadió y luego sostuvo la mano de su pareja con firmeza.

El silencio se apoderó y el muchacho comenzó a sentirse algo nervioso. ¿De qué otro modo podrían hacerlo? Al fin y al cabo, las atenciones de los científicos se centraban más en los omegas que en los alfas. Era una oportunidad que sólo se presentaba una vez al mes y si no aprovechaban la siguiente vez, perderían treinta días. Si no hubiese embarazo de por medio, tal vez las cosas podrían planificarse con más tiempo pero éste no era el caso.

—Pienso lo mismo que Tino —A Sigurd le desagradaba que le tocaran el cuerpo de ése modo pero estaba dispuesto a soportarlo si con ello Magnus y Berwald eran capaces de alcanzar su primer objetivo:—Ese día sólo van a concentrarse en nosotros.

—Pero, Sigurd… —Magnus quiso protestar. No le agradaba en lo absoluto dejar al omega en manos de esos hombres a solas.

No obstante, el muchacho le agarró de las mejillas y lo miró con determinación, pues no pensaba aceptar ninguna objeción.

—Pero nada —le contestó:—Cuánto más rápido lo logremos, será mejor. ¿O acaso has olvidado que mi vientre va a continuar creciendo? —le preguntó:—Nuestro hijo tiene que conocer la libertad, Magnus —Le explicó con un tono suplicante.

Por su lado, Berwald aún dudaba de ello. No quería que Tino pasara por esa experiencia por completamente solo. El muchacho lo comprendió al instante.

—Ber, sólo será un día. Confía en mí —le pidió antes de darle un beso en la mejilla. Tomó una de las manos del sueco y la puso sobre su vientre:—Por él. Tenemos que hacerlo por él —Le recordó.

Era imposible negarle a Tino, aun cuando tuviera que actuar contra sus propios instintos. De algún modo, lograría mantenerlos a raya. Le dio un beso en la frente para demostrarle que estaba de acuerdo.

—Entonces ¿cuándo es el siguiente control? —preguntó Magnus para hacerse una idea. Tendrían que idear algo con Berwald mientras que los científicos se ocupaban de los omegas.

—La semana que viene —Tino había estado marcando en un cuaderno los días que transcurrían entre control y control, a falta de calendario. Si había algo que todos los que habitaban aquel domo ignoraban, era el paso del tiempo.

—Entonces esa noche tendremos que estar pendientes —Magnus le dijo a Berwald. Sólo tendrían un par de oportunidades para pillar por dónde ingresaba el equipo médico. Si fallaban tendrían que aguardar el siguiente mes. El danés estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que sea necesario para sacar a Sigurd de ahí.

Llegó la noche anterior al control. Tras despedirse, Berwald y Magnus se reunieron en la plaza. Por una vez en la vida, podrían emplear sus sentidos amplificados en su beneficio. Miraron por todas partes y emprendieron la marcha.

Como no estaban seguros hacia dónde ir, decidieron concentrarse en sus sentidos. Cualquier sonido extraño o movimiento que no correspondiera a lo que acontecía normalmente en el interior de aquel domo debía ser la clave suficiente para indicarles hacia dónde debían ir.

Decidieron tomar la dirección contraria a las casas de los omegas. El domo necesariamente debía contar con algún límite. De lo que se lamentaban ahora era no haber sido más curiosos que habían llegado al lugar.

De vez en cuando escuchaban a algún omega quejándose, pero nada más. El silencio se había apoderado de aquel sitio.

Caminaron lo que les pareció una eternidad. Magnus miró hacia arriba, el sol estaba a punto de salir. De repente, Berwald tironeó de su camisa para llamar su atención.

—Allí… —Señaló una especie de vidrio que apenas se podía detectar. Sólo la luz del sol le había permitido darse cuenta de aquel detalle.

Magnus estuvo a punto de saltarle encima pero sabía que debían ser cuidadosos. Ahora debían seguir aquella circunferencia hasta encontrar la puerta en cuestión. ¿Cuántas horas más les llevaría eso? Ni siquiera sabían cuán grande era el mismo. Pero el danés se rehusaba a darse por vencido.

—Bueno, ahora sólo tenemos que seguirlo hasta dar con la puerta —Magnus comentó como si fuera lo más sencillo del mundo.

Hasta aquel instante ninguno de los dos se había percatado de la inmensidad de aquel sitio. Quizás hubiera sido mejor si se dividían pero en el caso de que hubiera algún problema, dos alfas eran mejor que uno. Tardarían más pero no podían arriesgarse.

—Andando —le indicó el sueco antes de emprender la marcha una vez más.

Ambos tenían presente en su mente a sus omegas por lo que no les importaba caminar tanta distancia. Estaban decididos conseguir aquella meta de algún modo u otro ese mismo día. Sólo debían tomar las precauciones correspondientes.

De repente escucharon ruidos, así que se escondieron en un callejón. No, no se trataba de ningún habitante del domo. No reconocían el aroma de aquellos sujetos así que debían tratarse de los médicos. Debían estar relativamente cerca de la puerta.

Magnus se asomó y vio a un buen grupo de hombres vestidos de blanco movilizando algunas máquinas, en dirección hacia donde se hallaban las casas de los omegas. No obstante, tanto se había enfocado en ello, que cuando miró hacia la izquierda, no pudo ver ninguna puerta abrirse o cerrarse.

—Maldición —murmuró para sí y luego se sentó contra la pared de un edificio:—¿Y si vamos explorando el domo con el tacto? —le propuso el danés.

El sueco negó con la cabeza.

—Tenemos que ver que va a pasar primero si lo tocamos —le sugirió. Estaba seguro de que aquel domo era aún más peligroso de lo que ellos suponían.

Buscó con la vista y finalmente encontró una piedra. Estuvo un par de segundos jugando con la misma, hasta que se decidió a arrojarla.

Berwald se vio obligado a retroceder al darse cuenta de la chispa que había saltado y golpeado a la roca. El maldito domo estaba electrificado.

—Eso responde a lo que querías hacer, Magnus —El sueco se limpió las gafas.

Tenían que dar con el lugar exacto de la puerta o iban a sufrir una terrible consecuencia.

—Nos queda una larga espera —El danés cerró los ojos por un instante para descansar.

Mientras tanto, Tino se encontraba sumamente incómodo en el control y la verdad era que deseaba que Berwald estuviera allí para sostenerle la mano. Aquellos sujetos eran invasivos, le trataban como si sólo fuera un ratón de laboratorio.

Sin embargo, uno de ellos era un viejo conocido de Tino. Mucho antes de que éste fuera introducido al domo, ya habían intercambiado algunas palabras e inclusive Eduard le había extraído sangre para algunos estudios.

—Ya vamos a terminar, te prometo —le explicó Eduard mientras que tomaba algunas notas.

—¿Está todo bien? —Tino se animó a preguntar antes de sobarse el vientre. Hasta el momento nunca le habían dicho nada sobre su hijo, excepto que su corazón latía.

Eduard se aseguró de que el resto de los técnicos se hubiera marchado. Sentía cierta simpatía por el finés. Las veces que le atendía, intentaba ser lo más delicado posible. Tino no daba mucha pelea. Simplemente lucía extremadamente triste y el técnico lo entendía. Probablemente él sentiría lo mismo si estuviera en su misma situación.

Se sentó a su lado y sonrió.

—Pronto sabremos el sexo del feto —le contestó. Sabía que estaba hablando de más, pero quería darle cierto alivio. Al igual que Tino, conocía de sobra la suerte de ese pequeño niño pero quería pretender que ese destino no llegaría a suceder.

Tino abrió los ojos asombrado al escuchar esa noticia. Ansiaba poder tener a su hijo entre sus brazos. Berwald y Magnus no debían fallar en su plan para que eso sucediera. Sabía que les estaba poniendo mucha presión sobre sus hombros pero no se veía a sí mismo entregando a ese pequeño ser que llevaba dentro de sí.

En ese instante, Tino pensó en algo más.

—Ed, hay algo que me gustaría pedirte para el siguiente control —El finés sabía que se estaba sobrepasando pero tenía que intentarlo. ¿Qué era lo peor que podía llegar a suceder? No lo había hablado con el resto del grupo, pero o lo hacía ahora o perdía un mes. No, era demasiado tiempo desperdiciado.

Eduard asintió. Tenía una idea más o menos de lo que podría tratarse.

—No quiero tener a mi hijo en este lugar —le dijo en susurros:—Sé que te estoy pidiendo demasiado. Pero… —Sus ojos miraron al suelo antes de atreverse a mirar al rostro del técnico:—¿Podrías conseguirnos un mapa del lugar? —le preguntó antes de tragar saliva.

El técnico se levantó y respiró profundamente.

—Tino… —Eduard no sabía qué hacer en ese instante. Por un lado, se daba cuenta de que Tino estaba verdaderamente desesperado para recurrir a él. Por otro, su trabajo estaba en peligro.

—No, no es necesario que me des una respuesta ahora. Sólo piénsalo —Lo miró suplicante. Era la única forma en que realmente podrían salir de allí luego de que encontraran la salida:—Por favor —le rogó.

—Lo pensaré —Eduard le contestó. No obstante, había algo que le había parecido un tanto desconcertante y decidió preguntárselo antes de retirarse:—¿Dónde está Berwald? —Le resultaba extraño que un omega estuviera por su cuenta el día del control.

—Fue a buscar algo para desayunar —mintió. Tuvo tanto tiempo para inventar alguna excusa y había usado la peor.

Eduard arrugó la nariz pero decidió no hacer más preguntas. Estaba seguro de que la respuesta que buscaba no era una que le había gustado. De ése modo, se retiró a continuar realizando los exámentes.

Tino se quedó tirado en la cama. Se cubrió con una sábana y miró al techo. Realmente deseaba que Berwald regresara pronto y con buenas noticias. Era lo único que podía consolarle en aquel instante.

Por su lado, Sigurd estaba tratando de no pensar demasiado en todo el asunto. Sólo deseaba que Magnus tuviera éxito.

El que le estaba examinando en aquel momento se había dado cuenta de que había demasiada calma alrededor del omega. Si mal no recordaba, en otra ocasión anterior, el alfa había creado un problema tal que habían tenido que sacarlo ahí entre varias personas.

El muchacho de pelo largo y ojos verdes sentía lástima. Podía comprender por qué aquel hombre se había puesto de ése modo. Él había tenido la suerte de ser un simple beta.

—No veo a Magnus por ningún lado —Toris trató de hacer un poco de conversación con el omega, para distraerlo de todo el asunto.

—No quería que fuera una molestia para ustedes —Sigurd le excusó:—Lo más importante es saber en qué estado se hallaba el bebé al fin y al cabo —El noruego se mordió los labios.

—Sí, sí. Por supuesto —comentó el muchacho mientras que tomaba nota.

Una vez que hubo finalizado todo, Toris se dio cuenta de que Sigurd no había hecho una sola pregunta en relación al feto.

—Está creciendo bien —Estaba hablando de más, sus superiores le habían instruido que no dijeran nada a los omegas. Sin embargo, si él hubiera estado en aquella posición, le hubiera gustado saber cómo se encontraba el niño:—Quizás… Quizás sabremos el sexo del pequeño en el siguiente encuentro —murmuró antes de retirarse.

Sigurd se sorprendió por un breve instante. Se acarició el vientre. Había estado tan ensimismado en sus pensamientos que no se le había pasado preguntar sobre su hijo y de algún modo, eso le alivió. Tenía una buena noticia para contar a Magnus.

Mientras tanto, Berwald y Magnus continuaban esperando. No se habían movido del lugar desde el amanecer. Cierto, tenían hambre pero necesitaban cerciorarse de que ése era el lugar por dónde salían los técnicos.

Pronto escucharon a los mismos y se agacharon. Sólo tenían que rogar por el hecho de que éstos no se percataran de su presencia.

Una puerta se abrió en el medio del domo y fueron ingresando los técnicos.

Berwald y Magnus estaban entusiasmados con lo que habían descubierto. Efectivamente había una forma de salir de allí. Bajaron la cabeza y se escondieron detrás de la pared de uno de los edificios aledaños. Ninguno de los dos daba crédito a lo que estaba ocurriendo.

—Ahora sólo tenemos que buscar la manera de abrir la puerta —Berwald murmuró.

Magnus sonrió con una enorme confianza y luego colocó su mano sobre el hombro del sueco.

—Eso no será ningún problema —le contestó en tanto observaba cómo el equipo médico regresaba al laboratorio —Es más, te aseguro que eso será pan comido con lo que tendremos que enfrentarnos luego —le recordó.

—Bueno, esto es un comienzo —Berwald se consoló.

Ambos hombres se aceraron para asegurarse de que ése era el lugar preciso. Al final, parecía ser que quizás sus familias podrían disfrutar de la libertad en el futuro.

* * *

Los capítulos se están haciendo más cortos. Sorry for that. (?)

Van a comenzar a aparecer más personajes. Hay una buena razón por la cual Eduard y Toris hicieron su entrada a la historia.

¡Gracias por leer!


	10. Chapter 10

Todos los personajes pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya, sin ánimos de lucro.

* * *

Yacer con su alfa le resultaba fantástico. Años de reclusión y finalmente conocía lo que era el verdadero cariño. A pesar de que ya no entraba en celo, le gustaba complacerle en ocasiones. Le dio un par de besos sobre su cuello después de haber terminado el acto. No quería que el momento terminase.

De cierta manera, Tino sentía algo de lástima por su alfa. Era cierto que ambos habían pasado por terribles experimentos, pero mientras que a él le habían dado hormonas que suprimían su celo, Berwald había vivido frustrado sexualmente la mayor parte del tiempo, sólo para complacer la curiosidad de aquellos científicos.

Así que, de vez en cuando, no le importaba ceder a su apetito. Era tan cariñoso y cálido que era imposible resistirse a él.

La mano de Berwald acarició el vientre de Tino con cariño. No dejaba de contemplarlo. Se preguntaba si llegarían a su cometido. Negó con la cabeza. Iban a conseguirlo de un modo u otro. De eso, no le cabía dudas.

Sin embargo, aquel momento de intimidad fue interrumpido por golpes en la puerta. Berwald se sentó y pronto se percató de que no se trataba ni de Magnus ni de Sigurd. El olor era extraño y familiar a la vez. No se trataba de ningún alfa u omega. Buscó su ropa interior y después de colocársela, miró a su pareja.

—Aún no es el momento para ningún control, ¿cierto? —Berwald le preguntó a su omega.

—No. Todavía falta tiempo —Tino se cubrió con la sábana mientras que comenzaba a sentir cierto temor. ¿Acaso se trataba de algún nuevo estudio?

—Quédate aquí y no te muevas —Le pidió. Todo la felicidad, que había experimentado hacía unos instantes, se había desvanecido por culpa de aquel visitante.

Abrió la puerta y arqueó una de sus cejas. Sólo había un muchacho escondido con una capucha. No había equipos médicos ni le acompañaban más técnicos.

—¿Qué quieres? —Berwald no solía ser tan tosco pero le preocupaba de que aquel sujeto quisiera hacerle algo a Tino.

El muchacho se sintió intimidado y pensó en huir. Sin embargo, recordó la súplica de Tino. A pesar de que las políticas del laboratorio prohibían la amistad entre los sujetos del experimento y los técnicos, Eduard había conseguido ser amigo de Tino. Ahora tenía que hacer algo por él.

—Necesito hablar con Tino —Apenas pudo sostenerle la mirada a aquel alfa.

Si bien era cierto que Berwald le había pedido que se quedara en la cama, al escuchar la voz de su amigo, Tino se levantó de inmediato.

—¿Eduard? —Tino estaba sorprendido por su presencia.

—Tino, te pedí que te quedaras escondido —Berwald estaba algo decepcionado con su actitud.

—¡Él es de confianza! —Tino se hizo lugar entre el alfa y el técnico:—Pasa, Ed —Tino le miró con reproche a su pareja.

Berwald se hizo a un lado, aunque seguía desconfiando del técnico. Esperaba que Tino tuviese una buena razón para hablar con él como si fuera un amigo.

Eduard se sentía algo incómodo por toda la situación. No quería ser motivo de rencilla entre los dos. Le pasó un pedazo de papel al omega que decía lo siguiente: _Vamos a hablar en el baño. Es el único lugar donde no hay cámaras ni micrófonos. Sólo sígueme el juego._

Tino le pasó el papel a Berwald para que se calmara un poco.

—Vamos, sé que has sentido algo de molestias —Eduard suspiró. Era probable que reconocieran su voz.

—¿Eh? —Tino lo miró algo desconcertado y luego recordó lo que el técnico le había dicho:—Sí, sí. Necesito que me veas —comentó antes de entrar al baño.

Berwald se limitó a sentarse sobre la cama. No entendía nada. Tino no le había mencionado que se había hecho amigo de uno de los médicos. Suspiró, temía que aquello saliera mal o que ese tal Eduard los traicionara.

Una vez que estuvieron en el baño, Eduard sacó de su bolsillo un mapa.

—Esto es lo que me pediste. Una copia del mapa del domo y del laboratorio —Estaba sudando frío pero sabía que estaba haciendo lo correcto.

—¡Ed! ¡Gracias! —Estuvo tentado a abrirlo pero iba a esperar hasta que se fuera para mostrarle a Berwald lo que aquel les había conseguido.

Eduard suspiró. Sin embargo, aún no le había explicado la razón por la cual había cambiado su parecer. Además de sentir lástima por aquellos hombres, había un motivo por el cual les estaba dando una mano.

—Tal vez haya una oportunidad para que puedan escapar —Eduard escribió algo en una libreta que había traído consigo:—La noche del siguiente control. Hay un grupo que ha contactado conmigo —Se calló.

Eduard volvió a ponerse la capucha.

—¿Un grupo? —Tino estaba asombrado. Siempre había creído que ellos estaban completamente aislados del mundo.

—El día del control te diré más. Pero deberían estar preparados… Por si acaso —Eduard salió del baño. Su corazón latía con rapidez. Había cumplido con lo que se le había solicitado.

El técnico se retiró lo más pronto posible, dejando a Tino y a Berwald solos.

Tino estaba muy entusiasmado. Tal vez ganarían su libertad mucho más rápido de lo que ellos habían creído. De inmediato, se sentó al lado de Berwald para mostrarle el papel que le había entregado Eduard.

Sin embargo, la conversación no fue tal como había querido.

—¿Por qué le contaste sobre nuestros planes? —Berwald había tenido que usar todo su auto-control para no inmiscuirse en la charla entre Eduard y Tino.

El omega estaba sorprendido por la actitud del otro.

—¿Por qué no habría de hacerlo? Si queremos… —Se mordió los labios para no pronunciar las palabras que podrían arruinarles:—Necesitamos de su ayuda, de toda la ayuda que sea posible obtener —Tino agachó la cabeza, estaba decepcionado.

—¿Y si nos traiciona? —El sueco tenía muchas dudas al respecto. ¿Acaso no tenía derecho a tenerlas?

Tino se levantó y le miró con reproche antes de dirigirse a su nido. No planeaba dormir con él esa noche.

—¿Acaso crees que soy tan idiota? —Tino suspiró y se encerró en ese cuarto.

Berwald sabía que había metido la pata hasta el fondo. No había querido ocasionar una discusión con su omega. ¿Qué pensaría de él ahora? Se acostó sobre la cama pero no pudo cerrar un ojo en toda la noche. Estaba preocupado por Tino y su relación con él.

La mañana llegó pero Tino había desaparecido. Berwald dejó escapar un largo suspiro. De pronto, recordó el papel que el omega había dejado sobre la cama. El papel rezaba lo siguiente:

 _Hay un grupo de alfas y omegas que consiguieron escaparse antes de ser capturados por la organización. Ellos están planeando ayudarles a escaparse el día del control. Tendrán muy poco tiempo para hacerlo. Necesito una respuesta ese mismo día._

Necesitaba hablar con Tino de inmediato. Seguía teniendo sus dudas pero si Tino confiaba en Eduard, ya era suficiente para él. Cualquier ayuda externa era más que bienvenida. Después de vestirse, se puso en búsqueda de su omega, lo cual no debería ser demasiado difícil.

Tino, por su lado, estaba caminando a solas. Seguía irritado por el hecho de que su pareja no tuviera una pizca de confianza en él o que le tratase de tonto. Dejó escapar un largo suspiro antes de sentarse en un banco. Cerró los ojos y se imaginó lo que sería sentir la libertad. Arrugó la frente al recordar que quizás Berwald lo arruinaría todo por una tontería.

—Qué raro encontrarte solo —comentó una voz familiar.

El omega abrió los ojos rápidamente y se encontró con Sigurd, acompañado por Magnus. Tino se movió para que los otros dos pudieran sentarse a su lado.

—Tuve una estúpida discusión con Ber —Tino no estaba precisamente orgulloso de ello.

—¡¿Qué?! —Magnus se sorprendió:—Espera, espera. ¡¿Qué?!

—No me grites en el oído —Se quejó Sigurd, aunque estaba igualmente intrigado.

Tino le explicó con rapidez lo que había sucedido.

—Sé que debí haberle dicho antes sobre Eduard, pero creí que se alegraría —admitió:—Miren lo que me consiguió —Con cuidado, sacó el mapa del domo y el resto de las instalaciones.

Magnus se quedó asombrado. Había más entradas, además de la que habían encontrado la vez anterior.

Tino quería mostrarles el papel que Eduard le había entregado, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que lo había dejado en la cama.

—Mierda —Tino estaba alterado. Pese a que se había encerrado en su nido la noche anterior, no había conseguido dormir en lo absoluto.

—Deberías calmarte un poco —Sigurd puso su mano sobre la de Tino para que se tranquilizara. Evidentemente la discusión había sido lo suficientemente fuerte para que Tino tuviera los nervios a flor de piel.

En ese momento, se apareció Berwald.

—Tino —El hombre no estaba seguro ni cómo empezar su disculpa. Al menos, estaba aliviado de verlo.

Sin embargo, el omega aún estaba resentido así que se puso de pie.

—¡Soy un tonto para ti! —exclamó antes de salir corriendo de allí.

Berwald se quedó parado, sin saber cómo reaccionar. ¿Y si aquello afectaba al cachorro? No podía lamentar más su actitud de la noche anterior.

—Iré a hablar con él —Sigurd se levantó con pereza. Era la primera vez que veía a su mejor amigo tan molesto.

Los dos alfas se quedaron solos. Magnus sonreía, simplemente porque le causaba gracia que ahora Berwald era el que estaba en problemas y no viceversa. Los roles se habían invertido finalmente.

—No es gracioso —Berwald le advirtió.

Magnus se encogió de hombros y luego le mostró el mapa que Tino le había dado.

—¿Lo has visto? ¡Esto es tan genial! —exclamó entusiasmado.

Berwald revisó el mapa con curiosidad. Estaba sorprendido. Si aquello era verdad, era una gran ayuda para el momento de la huida. Luego le mostró el papel a Magnus.

—Esto le entregó su amigo ayer. No pudimos hablar de ello porque… —Se quedó en silencio. No dejaba de repetir la escena en su mente.

Magnus leyó y releyó el papel varias veces pues no lo podía creer.

—¡Más te vale que te disculpes con él! —Aquella era la mejor noticia que podían recibir. No veía el momento de confesárselo a Sigurd.

—No lo menciones en voz alta —Berwald le pidió. Esperaba que al menos su mejor amigo tuviese el sentido común de mantener ciertas cuestiones en secreto.

Esa misma noche, Berwald intentó acercarse a su omega nuevamente. Éste estaba oculto en su nido.

—Tino, tenemos que hablar —Le suplicó. No aguantaba más el tratamiento de hielo que le estaba dando.

—¿De qué? —Estaba menos molesto pero más dolido. Todo lo que deseaba era que Berwald le tratase como un igual, no como un niño ingenuo que necesitaba ser resguardado de todo.

El alfa se sentó en el suelo, a una distancia prudencia de su pareja.

—Lo siento. No debí tratarte de ése modo —Berwald se puso a dibujar figuras en el suelo, tratando de decidir qué era lo que iba a decir a continuación.

Tino se mantuvo en silencio, escondiéndose entre las cobijas para que el otro no se diera cuenta de que estaba al borde las lágrimas.

—Ha sido muy valeroso de tu parte el animarte a pedirle que nos ayude —añadió el alfa:—Lo siento por dudar. Sólo… Sólo quiero protegerte —admitió. La verdad era que no estaba seguro de lo que podría ser capaz si llegara ver a su omega en una situación de peligro.

Tino suspiró. No podía estar eternamente enojado con él. Lentamente salió de su guarida y se arrojó a los brazos de Berwald.

—Quiero estar contigo y ser libre —murmuró mientras que escondía su rostro en el pecho del otro.

—Te prometo que saldremos de aquí antes que nazca —Berwald acarició el cabello de su pareja con cariño. No quería volver a soltarlo por temor a que se escapara nuevamente o cambiara de parecer.

Los ojos de Tino se encontraron con los del alfa. Se acercó lo suficiente para poder susurrarle.

—¿Aceptamos la propuesta o no? —Tino iba a entender la negativa del otro. Aunque realmente deseaba escaparse, no quería hacerlo sin el alfa.

Un par de días más tarde, lejos de los laboratorios, Eduard se reunión con un misterioso personaje. El técnico estaba nervioso porque si alguien llegaba a saber con quien estaba tratando, era probable que fuera despedido. Sin embargo, estaba determinado a continuar colaborando con aquel hombre.

—¿Le has entregado el mapa? —preguntó el hombre quien escondía su rostro tras una máscara. Todo lo que se podía apreciar eran sus ojos celestes y nada más.

—Sí, les he dado eso y les he hablado sobre ustedes —Reconoció Eduard:—Lo suficiente para que puedan confiar —No estaba seguro de haber obrado correctamente ante los ojos del líder.

Éste se limitó a asentir. Se estaban jugando el pellejo. Si las cosas no salían bien, no sólo los que se hallaban dentro del domo podrían estar en peligro, sino que ellos mismos también. Sin embargo, no iba a darse por vencido.

—¿Has conseguido una réplica de las tarjetas para que podamos ingresar? —Aquello era de vital importancia.

Eduard sacó de su bolsillo una diminuta tarjeta plateada y la puso sobre la mano del hombre. Éste la guardó de inmediato.

—Haremos más copias para que nuestros hermanos puedan usarlas ese día —De cierto modo, estaba impaciente:—Te la entregaremos ese día en un lugar a coordinar —le explicó antes de darse la vuelta.

El hombre respiró profundamente. Aún recordaba el día en que casi lo habían llevado a ese terrorífico lugar, pero por cuestiones del azar, había conseguido escapar. Lastimosamente no todos habían corrido con su misma suerte.

—¿Cuánto tiempo tendremos luego del corte de luz? —le preguntó. Necesitaba saber la mayor cantidad de detalles para que el plan pudiera funcionar.

—Una hora como mucho —le contestó a su vez Eduard. En su tiempo libre, había aprovechado para hablar con los que se encargaban de la parte eléctrica del lugar. Al parecer, al ofrecerles una buena cantidad de dinero, eran capaces de olvidar sus tareas por una hora o dos.

El hombre de la máscara asintió nuevamente.

—Una hora será más que suficiente —Se dio la vuelta para mirar el cielo:—Nos vemos en un par de semanas —Se despidió antes de desaparecer por un camino desierto.

Eduard estaba nervioso. ¿Acaso se había vuelto loco para meterse en un lío que no le correspondía? Sin embargo, no había vuelta atrás. Ya estaba todo definido. Serían dos semanas de locos.

El día del control llegó. Los cuatro habían acordado que harían lo que fuera necesario para escaparse de allí. Todo dependía de que Tino avisara a Eduard sobre ello. Por supuesto, acordaron en un segundo plan por si las cosas no sucedían como habían acordado.

—Si asaltamos a los técnicos en el momento preciso, tenemos una oportunidad —A Magnus le brillaban los ojos del entusiasmo:—Tendremos poco tiempo pero creo que lo lograremos.

A Tino le preocupaba que aquello terminara con una gran trifulca y que le ocurriera algo a Berwald. Sin embargo, no había vuelta atrás. Sabía que su alfa estaba determinado a lo que fuera necesario y no había manera de hacerle cambiar de parecer. De cierta manera, le parecía hasta heroico.

Terminada la ecografía, Eduard anunció el sexo del cachorro. Tino se había olvidado por completo de ello. Berwald observaba todo desde una distancia prudencial. Estaba algo nervioso. ¿Y si todo resultaba en un fiasco?

—Felicidades, tendrás una niña —comentó tratando de aparentar normalidad. Eduard deslizó la tarjeta que abría las puertas hacia al laboratorio por debajo de la sábana de Tino:—A la noche se van a apagar las luces. Esa es tu oportunidad —Se apartó y se dio la vuelta.

Tino era un revoltijo de emociones. Por un lado, tendría una cachorra y por el otro, quizás ese mismo día iba a acariciar la libertad después de años de encierro. Por primera vez, le había dejado de importar que un montón de desconocidos lo viera completamente desnudo. Se arrancó todos los cables y se arrojó a los brazos del alfa, quien lo recibió efusivamente.

—Esta noche… —Se limitó a decir antes de darle un beso sobre los labios.

Berwald quería estar igual de feliz que el omega, realmente lo deseaba en el interior de su corazón. Pero le embargaba una extraña sensación de pesadez. ¿Acaso era un mal presagio sobre lo que sucedería dentro de unas cuantas horas?

* * *

Pronto veremos más de ese misterioso líder ;)

¡Gracias por leer!


	11. Chapter 11

Todos los personajes pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya, sin ánimos de lucro.

* * *

Eduard estaba nervioso. Su trabajo estaba en juego y también la vida de esos alfas y omegas que estaban esperando a que llegara la hora para escapar. Aún tenía tiempo para arrepentirse y pretender que no sabía nada sobre aquel plan. Pero recordó el rostro ilusionado de Tino, cuando le había entregado la tarjeta y sabía que no podía dar vuelta atrás.

Respiró profundamente. Tenía que hacerlo. Se arregló los lentes y se quedó sentado frente a los interruptores. Aquellas personas se merecían tener una vida fuera de aquel horrible domo.

Sólo le quedaba confiar en aquel hombre misterioso con el que había hablado hacía unas pocas horas. Una vez que cortara la electricidad y los generadores, ya no había forma de dar marcha atrás.

Revisó el reloj, era el momento.

Mientras tanto, Magnus, Sigurd, Berwald y Tino se habían acercado hacia una de las puertas. Los cuatro estaban ansiosos por escapar, unos disimulaban mejor que otros, pero compartían la misma sensación.

Tino le entregó la tarjeta a Berwald. No podía creer aún que estaban a un par de horas de ser libres. Se acarició el vientre. Su pequeña iba a nacer en un mundo libre, lejos de aquellos empleados y científicos que sólo los veían como conejos de laboratorio.

—¿Estás listo, Tino? —Berwald le preguntó a su omega. Rogaba para que éste no se arrepintiera en el último momento.

—Por supuesto, Berwald —Tino se dio la vuelta para contemplar el domo una última vez. Se preguntaba si estaban siendo egoístas al no comentar sus planes con el resto. Negó con la cabeza, cuantos menos supieran de lo que se estaban proponiendo hacer, mejor:—La libertad nos está esperando —añadió antes de darle un beso en la mejilla.

Por su lado, Sigurd tomó de la mano a Magnus. Aunque no parecía estar demasiado nervioso, necesitaba de su apoyo. El alfa se limitó a sonreír con ganas. Fuera lo que fuera a suceder luego, no podía ser peor de lo que ya habían atravesado hasta el momento.

—Mañana ya estaremos en el mundo real. Ya no seremos los juguetes de nadie —Magnus murmuró con un brillo en los ojos. Estaba tan cerca de la tan ansiada libertad que le dio la impresión de que podía casi acariciarla con los dedos.

Sigurd se limitó a asentir y luego miró a Berwald con atención, ya que éste era quien tenía el pase a su independencia.

La puerta se abrió y el grupo se introdujo al edificio. Apenas dieron unos cuantos pasos, cuando las luces se apagaron por completo. Tino y Sigurd se inquietaron un poco, pero como los alfas tenían todos los sentidos más agudizados y desarrollados, confiaron en que de todas maneras podrían encontrar la manera de salir de allí.

Berwald sacó el mapa para ver por dónde tenían que ir mientras que Magnus se adelantó, soltándose de Sigurd, para observar si venían guardias a su encuentro. Pudo escuchar que hubo cierto revuelto por la falta de luz pero nada que se aproximara hacia donde los cuatro se encontraban.

—Tenemos que seguir derecho y luego doblar en la primera esquina a la izquierda —Berwald explicó al resto. Aunque se percató de que así como había muchas entradas, había el mismo número de salidas del edificio, había optado por la más próxima. Tenían que irse lo más rápido posible.

Los alfas encabezaron la marcha, con el fin de poder anular a cualquier guardia que se les acercara. Intentaron ir lo más lento posible para que los omega no se cansaran muy pronto, debido al estado en que se encontraban. Además tenían que ser cuidados con sus pasos, era muy probable que gracias al apagón, los científicos no se enteraran de su escape por un buen rato.

El camino les resultó casi imposible de llegar. Berwald fue el primero en doblar en aquella esquina y miró por todas partes, por si acaso. No se escuchaba nada. Aunque eso parecía reconfortante, comenzaba a creer que quizás aquello era preocupante. ¿Y si hubieran caído en una trampa? Sin embargo, decidió no comentarlo en voz alta por el bien de los omegas.

Una puerta se abrió y el alfa se puso en posición para pelear, pero se trataba de Eduard.

—No me pegues, no me pegues —le suplicó el muchacho.

—Lo siento —Aunque no lo pareciera, Berwald estaba con los nervios de punta.

Magnus no dejó de olfatear el ambiente y tenía el oído atento. Cualquier desatención podría causarles graves problemas.

—Vamos, les voy a llevar por donde ustedes van a salir —Eduard luego se dio cuenta de que todo estaban a oscuras:—Bueno, les voy a indicar el camino mientras que tú Berwald me dices por donde vamos —Había pensado en usar una linterna pero aquello llamaría la atención.

—¿Vendrás con nosotros, Eduard? —Tino le preguntó sorprendido.

El mencionado le hizo una señal para que bajara la voz. A pesar de que sabía que pronto sus superiores se enterarían de su participación, quería que aquello ocurriera una vez que estuviera a salvo. Luego asintió para alivio de Tino.

—Hay un grupo que vendrá a rescatarlos pero tengo que llevarles hasta donde están —Eduard le explicó con cautela. Esperaba que aquella persona hubiera cumplido con su palabra o caso contrario, los cinco se hallarían en una situación muy delicada.

—¿Continuamos? —A Berwald no le interesaba demasiado los detalles. Primero debían salir de aquel horrible edificio y luego venía el resto.

—Sí, lo siento. Continúa por este pasillo, yo te diré dónde debemos doblar luego —Eduard le prometió. Estaba nervioso y en su voz se notaba su estado de ánimo, pero trató de mostrarse más firme por los dos omegas.

Mientras los cinco proseguían con su camino por aquel laboratorio que parecía un laberinto de puertas y pasillos, Toris vigilaba una puerta a cientos de metros de allí. Aún no comprendía cómo había conseguido que Eduard le convenciera de ayudar con aquel asunto tan peligroso. Respiró profundamente, quería que todo terminase en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Cinco alfas ingresaron al laboratorio, liderados por un grandulón y todos llevaban el rostro cubierto por una máscara negra. Toris se sintió bastante intimidado por aquellos hombres.

—Veo que Eduard ya ha puesto en marcha el plan —dijo el líder mientras que contemplaba el sitio que los rodeaba. Tenían que actuar de inmediato:—¿Podrás llevarnos hasta dónde se supone que el grupo está? —El hombre fijó sus ojos celestes sobre el muchacho de cabello castaño.

—Sí, claro —Toris tragó saliva. No podía creer lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Estaba temblando de miedo.

De repente, una mano se posó sobre su hombro y el lituano levantó la mirada hacia el líder del grupo.

—No te preocupes, estás a salvo con nosotros. Sólo tienes que guiarnos hasta el punto de encuentro —Ludwig intentó reconfortarle pese a que ello no era precisamente su fuerte.

Toris asintió e hizo una seña. En aquella profunda oscuridad, iba a tratar de guiarlos. Tragó saliva, esperaba que todo saliera acorde al plan que Eduard le había explicado.

A las afueras de aquella entrada, se encontraban varias camionetas apostadas, listas para emprender el viaje apenas regresara el grupo. Un muchacho pelirrojo respiró profundamente mientras que una muchacha de largo cabellos castaños le sostenía la mano. Estaba preocupado por los peligros que Ludwig y el resto se estaban exponiendo.

—Confías en él, ¿no es cierto? —le preguntó la muchacha mientras que seguía sosteniéndole de la mano.

—Sí, por supuesto —El muchacho asintió varias veces.

—No deberías preocuparte entonces. Él siempre cumple con sus promesas —añadió la muchacha. Aunque comprendía a la perfección el por qué Feliciano estaba tan consternado. No sabían a lo que se estaban enfrentando.

Feliciano volvió a asentir. Por un lado, quería ir detrás de él. Pero por el otro, Ludwig le había hecho prometer que huiría si las cosas no salieran como ellos habían planeado. Se mordió los labios. Una hora era todo lo que tenían. Una bendita hora.

De nuevo en el interior del laboratorio, Berwald, Magnus, Eduard, Tino y Sigurd continuaban en su búsqueda por la salida. Aquello estaba demasiado silencioso, los dos alfas sospechaban de que algo estaba muy, muy mal. Ambos estaban mucho más atentos a los ruidos que provenían de los pasillos.

De repente, el sueco se detuvo. Un grupo estaba viniendo hacia ellos.

—Por aquí —Eduard abrió una puerta e hizo que el resto ingresara allí.

Mientras que aguardaban a que aquellos guardias pasaran, Magnus comenzó a sentirse inquieto.

—¿No hubiera sido mejor si los hubiéramos enfrentado en lugar de escondernos? —preguntó en tanto daba vueltas por aquella habitación.

—Cálmate —Berwald le pidió:—No podemos pelear hasta que Sigurd y Tino estén seguros —le recordó:—Al menos, si la situación no lo requiere —añadió.

Una vez que los pasos ya no se escucharon, retomaron su camino. Por alguna razón, Sigurd y Tino comenzaron a tener un mal presentimiento. No obstante, los dos se quedaron callados para no preocupar a ninguno de los alfas. Ya tenían suficiente presión como para añadir algo más en su lista.

De la nada, un guardia les apuntó con su linterna.

—¿Quién anda ahí? ¿Por qué no están en su lugar de trabajo cómo el indica el protocolo? —preguntó y al notar que eran un grupo de desconocidos, pensó en alertar al resto.

Sin embargo, antes de que el pobre hombre pudiera correr, Magnus lo tomó del cuello y lo arrojó contra la pared. Sus ojos azules brillaban y sonreía de una manera que Sigurd nunca había visto. Había algo animal en su forma de actuar. Para rematar, le dio un puñetazo directamente en la nariz.

—Silencio —Magnus se dio la vuelta y se estiró. Hacía muchísimo tiempo que no se dejaba llevar por sus impulsos. No por nada, se había pasado gran parte de su encierro castigado o bajo el efecto de tranquilizantes.

—¿No crees que fue demasiado? —Sigurd le preguntó. Le preocupó ver que a su alfa parecía disfrutar de ello.

—Estaba a punto de delatarnos —Magnus se justificó antes de darle un beso sobre la frente:—Sólo he hecho lo que tenía que hacer —No le dio mayor importancia.

Sigurd no respondió. Esperaba que no volviera a ocurrir pero sabía que aquello era improbable.

Pronto escucharon una enorme cantidad de gritos y Sigurd supo de inmediato que estaban en problemas. Se apretujo contra la espalda de Magnus, en busca de apoyo. Éste se dio la vuelta y le envolvió entre sus brazos.

—Tal vez no sea nada —Magnus intentó mostrarse positivo al respecto.

Sin embargo, los ruidos eran cada vez más fuertes. Era obvio que una lucha estaba sucediendo a unos cuantos metros de ellos.

Eduard suspiró. Su instinto le decía que debía abandonarlos e ir a ocultarse a un lugar seguro. Sin embargo, sabía que tenía una misión por cumplir. No iba a fallarles pese al miedo que le estaba invadiendo de a poco.

—Tenemos que seguir —Les recordó a todos. Nunca había sido una persona valerosa, pero había llegado el momento de serlo. Se arregló las gafas e hizo una señal para que lo siguieran.

Tino se quedó en su lugar, sin saber qué hacer. El miedo le había invadido. Tal vez aquello había sido mala idea después de todo. No quería que su bebé fuera lastimado ni tampoco deseaba que Berwald resultara herido. No sabía qué hacer y se sentía muy mal al respecto.

Berwald se dio cuenta de inmediato y les pidió al resto que continuaran. Ya los seguirían pronto. SSe acercó a su omega y le acarició una de sus mejillas sonrosadas.

—¿Qué ocurre? —Berwald había sospechado de que había algo que le molestaba a Tino desde hacía un buen rato, pero no se había animado a cuestionarle hasta aquel momento.

—Podríamos regresar, ¿no lo crees? —Tino miró hacia al piso. El miedo le había invadido por completo y se sentía culpable por ello.

Berwald negó con la cabeza.

—Todo saldrá bien, Tino —El alfa acarició suavemente el cabello del omega, tratando de apaciguarle:—No queremos que sufra nuestra misma suerte. Es por él que estamos haciendo este esfuerzo, ¿lo recuerdas?¡ —le preguntó.

Tino asintió pero seguía preocupado.

—Pero no quiero que te ocurra algo. ¿Y si sales lastimado por culpa mía? —Tino no podía imaginarse una vida sin su alfa.

—Haría lo que fuera por ti —Berwald contempló los ojos violáceos del otro:—Lo que fuera. Saldremos de ésta, te prometo —le aseguró.

Tino sonrió brevemente. Era increíble lo determinado que estaba por sacarles de ahí. No había ninguna duda de que había elegido bien. Se puso de puntillas antes de besar al sueco en los labios.

—¿Nos vamos? —Berwald le preguntó luego:—Es tu decisión.

—Vamos, nos están esperando —Tino le tomó de la mano y de ése modo, se reunieron con los demás.

Sigurd se sintió algo celoso de ellos. Magnus no había sido capaz de decirle nada hasta el momento y de hecho, estaba actuando de una forma algo extraña. Sacudió la cabeza. Quizás estaba dándole vueltas a un asunto que no tenía demasiada importancia.

Pronto llegaron a donde se estaba desarrollando la acción. Varios encapuchados estaban dando una golpiza a unos guardias del lugar. Magnus empujó suavemente a Sigurd, ya que temía que aquello podría empeorar.

Eduard buscó con la vista a alguien y cuando finalmente consiguió avistar a Toris, hizo una señal con la mano. Éste último se sintió aliviado al ver a su compañero de trabajo. Aquellos cinco hombres le habían puesto los nervios de punta y aquel rostro familiar le hizo sentir un poco mejor.

Uno de los encapuchados se acercó al grupo. Berwald y Magnus se quedaron firmes en su posición. Aunque al parecer, éste y sus acompañantes estaban de su lado, no bajaron sus guardias. La idea de que fuera una trampa continuaba rondando la mente de los dos.

—Les vamos a ayudar a salir de aquí —dijo el líder:—Nos queda muy poco tiempo y tenemos que aprovechar la falta de electricidad —les explicó.

—¿Cómo sabemos que podemos confiar en ustedes? Tal vez esto sea una trampa de los científicos —Magnus dio voz a las dudas que todos tenían en aquel momento.

Ludwig respiró profundamente. No había tiempo para desperdiciar. Sin embargo, sabía que debía ganarse la confianza de los dos alfas. Al menos, la suficiente para que pudieran escapar de ahí.

—Pertenezco a un grupo igual al de ustedes. Soy uno como ustedes —respondió antes de darse la vuelta:—Tenemos que irnos. Las alarmas se van a activar apenas regrese el flujo de electricidad —Esperaba que eso fuera suficiente para que se decidieran a seguirle.

Berwald y Magnus intercambiaron miradas. ¿Qué otra cosa podían hacer? Podían intentar salir por su propia cuenta pero no tenían a nadie que les pudiera apoyar una vez que estuvieran afuera.

Ludwig volvió a darse la vuelta. Estaba impaciente.

—¿Y bien? —les preguntó. Vio a los dos omegas que estaban detrás. Los embarazos aún no estaban muy desarrollados pero tal vez aquella oportunidad sería la última que tendrían para huir.

Magnus y Berwald intercambiaron miradas, para luego asentir. Ya luego comprobarían si Ludwig estaba diciendo la verdad. Nada podía ser peor que aquel encierro en todo caso.

—Vamos —Magnus hizo una señal para que Tino y Sigurd emprendieran la marcha.

Sigurd se pegó a Magnus sin siquiera decirle nada, mientras que Tino se aferraba a la mano de Berwald con relativa fuerza.

Todo parecía ir bien hasta que de repente la luz regresó. Todos se taparon los ojos ya que les había molestado la repentina luminiscencia del lugar.

—¡Pensé que tendríamos una hora! —Ludwig no podía creer la suerte que corrían.

Uno de los encapuchados puso la mano sobre el hombro del alemán para calmarlo.

—¡No te preocupes! ¡Lo lograremos! Ten un poco de fe, Lud —le pidió antes de darse la vuelta y sonreír a los demás.

Ludwig se acarició las sienes y luego se dio la vuelta para hablar a Magnus y a Berwald.

—Los omegas tendrán que venir al centro para protegerles, al igual que los beta. Caso contrario, no vamos a poder protegerles —Ludwig hizo una seña para que se apresuraran, ya que las alarmas estaban sonando:—¡Vamos!

A pesar de que no estaban de acuerdo, tanto Tino como Sigurd hicieron caso a lo que aquel hombre les dijo. Eduard y Toris hicieron lo mismo. Pasaron por los cuerpos que yacían en el suelo.

De repente, Sigurd salió de la formación sólo para darle un beso a los labios a Magnus. ¿Quién sabía lo que iba a suceder a continuación? Regresó de inmediato al lado de Tino, pues el tiempo se les estaba escapando de las manos.

Magnus se puso colorado y rió nerviosamente. Estaba determinado a salir de allí como fuera.

Mientras tanto, en un lugar recóndito del edificio, el director de aquella institución sonreía.

—Interesante, interesante. Una oportunidad para estudiarlos que hasta ahora no hemos tenido —Observó al grupo que se dirigía hacia la puerta a través de una de las cámaras:—Vamos a divertirnos un poco.

* * *

Realmente quería actualizar antes que termine el año, lol. Las cosas se van a poner (o se están poniendo, creo yo) interesantes. ¿Será que podrán salir?

Les deseo un excelente Año Nuevo. Que el 2018 sea un buen año para todos :)

¡Gracias por leer!


	12. Chapter 12

La tensión se podía palpar en la medida que el grupo avanzaba por el laboratorio. Nadie se animaba a pronunciar una sola palabra. Los que encabezaban se detenían cada tanto para olfatear el ambiente y escuchar si alguien se acercaba. Lo mismo hacían los que se hallaban detrás de todos.

Tino se percató de inmediato de la decepción en el rostro de los dos betas. El omega se acercó a Eduard y le puso una mano sobre su hombro, para animarlo.

—Vamos, no tenían idea de que esto ocurriría —Pese a todo, Tino se mantenía más que optimista. Estaba seguro de que el grupo sería capaz de salir de allí. Sólo era cuestión de que la suerte los acompañara el resto del trayecto.

Eduard esbozó una triste sonrisa antes de levantar la mirada.

—Creí que podríamos apagar todo —Eduard le dio un rápido vistazo al pasillo. Había algo en el ambiente que no le gustaba en lo absoluto:—Hicimos el procedimiento cómo corresponde y… —De repente, los ojos del muchacho se abrieron en par en par cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando en realidad.

Toris, al parecer, también se percató de ello ya que empezó a temblar ligeramente.

—Esto es una trampa —susurró.

Ludwig se dio la vuelta cuando escuchó eso y arrugó la frente. Ya le habían advertido en la base de que era muy probable de que el Director de aquella fundación les estuviera poniendo a prueba. Suspiró, ya era muy tarde para retractarse. Si bien estaban relativamente preparados para una lucha, aquellos omega y beta eran la prioridad del grupo.

Tanto Magnus como Berwald estaban alerta al máximo. Ni uno se animaba a hablar, por temor a no poder escuchar algún ruido que pudiera delatar a lo que fuera que les estaba esperando. El primero caminaba con los puños cerrados, listo para dar el primer golpe si la situación lo requiriera.

De repente, Ludwig se detuvo. Su segundo al mando, un muchacho bastante joven llamado Alfred hizo lo mismo. Magnus y Berwald pudieron escuchar el ruido de las botas que se acercaban cada vez más hacia ellos.

—No rompan formación —Ludwig les indicó a Magnus y a Berwald:—Tal vez intenten atacarnos por ambos lados —añadió antes de volver a su lugar.

Pese a que todos estaban preparados para dar una batalla, no pudieron prever lo que ocurrió a continuación. Un par de bombas de humo cayeron muy cerca de ellos y todo se cubrió de una neblina muy espesa. La confusión se apoderó del grupo en apenas unos cuantos minutos.

Como Tino y Sigurd se habían mantenido muy cerca uno del otro, consiguieron encontrarse de inmediato. Pero debido al barullo del ambiente, no pudieron hacer la gran cosa más que quedarse en el mismo sitio. Si bien el miedo se había apoderado de los dos, intentaron mantenerse lo más calmados que pudieron.

—¿Qué se supone que está sucediendo? —Tino le preguntó al otro omega.

—No lo sé, pero sea lo que sea, tenemos que salir de aquí cuanto antes —Sigurd tosió un poco.

De repente, una mano trató de agarrar a Tino y éste se movió lo más rápido que su cuerpo le permitía. De ningún modo tendría a su hijo en aquel lugar. Estaba seguro de que Berwald pensaba lo mismo. El muchacho trató de percibir el olor de su alfa, pero el humo había confundido por completo su sentido del olfato.

Sigurd estaba haciendo prácticamente lo mismo, pero no había manera de que pudiera oler el aroma de Magnus. Esperaba que sólo fuera por culpa del humo.

Alfred apareció, agachado y en cuatro patas, para luego hacerles una señal. Si bien los omegas no deseaban dejar a sus respectivas parejas, la realidad era que tenían un cachorro por el cual debían velar primero.

—¿Qué hacemos? —Tino le preguntó a Sigurd, dubitativo. Berwald había hecho tanto por él, que aunque sabía que el cachorro debía ser su prioridad, no dejaba de pensar en que lo estaba dejando atrás.

—Debemos irnos, Tino. Ellos estarán bien —Sigurd estaba sumamente preocupado por Magnus, pero no quería desperdiciar el sacrificio que estaba haciendo por ellos.

—¡Vamos! —Alfred les reclamó:—Tenemos que escapar de inmediato —añadió mientras que continuaba caminando a gatas.

Por su lado, Magnus y Berwald intentaban ver en dónde se hallaban sus respectivos omegas. Podían oler el estrés que provenían de ellos pero aun tratando de usar sus sentidos amplificados, aquella espesa niebla les impedía observar más que alguna que otra figura y no podían tener la certeza de que se trataban de ellos o si eran el enemigo.

—Teníamos que estar más cerca de ellos —Magnus se lamentó:—Si les llega a pasar algo a ellos, voy a matar a cada individuo en este recinto —dijo sin poder contener la rabia que comenzaba a formarse en su interior.

Berwald se limitó a asentir. Se preguntaba cuán asustado estaba Tino. Sin embargo, en aquel momento, era su deber protegerlo aunque éste no estuviera cerca. Aquella oportunidad todavía no se había cerrado del todo. Le había prometido hacer lo que fuera por él y pensaba respetar aquellas palabras a como diera lugar, incluso si ello exigiera su propia vida.

—Tenemos un plan de resguardo —Una voz gruesa dijo repentinamente:—Ellos van a escaparse sin duda. Nosotros tenemos que encargarnos de que eso pase —Ludwig anunció. Era posible que no viera a Feliciano por un largo tiempo, pero no se arrepentía en lo absoluto de aquel plan. Al fin y al cabo, era por el bien mayor.

Desde una habitación remota de aquel laboratorio, un hombre conocido como el "Director" observaba cada momento con mucha atención.

—Quiero que tomen nota de todo lo que está sucediendo —Les ordenó a sus subordinados:—Se nos ha presentado una oportunidad muy rara para estudiar a los alfas en particular —Una sonrisa maquiavélica iluminó su rostro. En todo lo que podía pensar era en los premios que más adelante ganaría por aquella investigación.

De regreso con los protagonistas, Tino, Sigurd, Alfred y otros más consiguieron escabullirse de la escena. No había tiempo para perder.

—¡Vamos, vamos, vamos! ¡Tenemos que llegar a la alcantarilla pronto! —Alfred exclamó. Aunque hubiera preferido ser parte de la acción, Ludwig le había encomendado una misión y no planeaba fallar la misma. Iba a demostrarle que se había ganado su lugar como segundo al mando.

Los alfas, por su lado, intentaban encajar algunos golpes pero la mayoría terminaba en la nada. La frustración comenzaba a apoderarse del grupo.

Repentinamente unas cuantas inyecciones comenzaron a volar por los aires. Los alfas fueron lo suficiente ágiles para esquivar las primeras, pero aquellos soldados no dejaron de dispararlas. Eran preparados especiales para adormecer a aquellos hombres que no se rendían tan fácilmente.

Todos los alfas decidieron tirarse al suelo, ya que era el único espacio por donde podían contar con la visión. Aprovecharon que aquellos soldados necesitaban tiempo para recargar sus pistolas. La niebla había comenzado a disiparse y con ello, las figuras de los guardias se volvieron mucho más nítidas.

Una sonrisa se formó en el rostro de Magnus. Fuera lo que fuera a suceder a continuación, al menos estaba contento de poder descargar toda la furia contenida en su interior. ¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que había tenido la oportunidad de emplear su fuerza? No lo recordaba, pero estaba feliz de tener una razón de poder dar unos cuantos golpes.

Berwald aprovechó la oportunidad para agudizar sus sentidos una vez más. El aroma de Tino se iba alejando cada vez más de aquel lugar. Esperaba poder distraer a aquellos hombres lo suficiente para que su pareja y sus acompañantes pudieran llegar salvos y sanos a las afueras del domo. Hizo crujir sus dedos, aunque nunca había sido fanático de la violencia física, aquella era una situación excepcional.

Los disparos volvieron a suceder y aunque algunas inyecciones dieron al blanco, la furia de los alfas era tal que incluso medicamentos como eso no surtían el efecto esperado. La adrenalina les permitía continuar a pesar de todo.

Pronto un par de guardias que consiguieron escapar de las manos de aquellos súper humanos, cambiaron de objetivo. Si no eran capaces de detener a aquellos "animales", como eran considerados en aquel laboratorio, entonces tendrían que ir por las presas más débiles.

Para cuando Magnus, Berwald y Ludwig se dieron cuenta de ello, estaban demasiado agotados para la carrera. Vieron los cuerpos de los guardias que habían vencido sobre el suelo y todavía así, no había sido suficiente.

Ludwig se dio cuenta del desconcierto en las miradas de los otros hombres. La guerra aún no estaba del todo perdida, pensó. Sólo necesitaban de tal vez unos cinco o diez minutos para recuperarse parcialmente. Aquello sería más que suficiente para lograr su objetivo.

—Alfred va a sacarlos de aquí —Les prometió a Magnus y a Berwald:—Confío plenamente en él y ustedes deberían hacer lo mismo —les sugirió antes de tambalearse y luego sentarse contra una de las paredes.

Pero el descanso no duró mucho. Las alarmas comenzaron a sonar y el ruido que producían era insoportable. Ludwig se percató de que era un sonido especialmente diseñado para ellos. Era probable que humanos normales no pudieran darse cuenta de ello o al menos, no serían muy afectados por ellos. Al igual que él, los demás alfas se vieron obligados a cubrirse las orejas y ello obligaba a que bajaran su defensa por completo.

Por su lado, Alfred estaba peleando consigo mismo para poder continuar. El sonido era insoportable. De repente, una mano se posó sobre su hombro. El muchacho levantó la mirada y vio que se trataba de uno de los betas que los había estado acompañado.

—Yo les llevaré hasta la salida, no te preocupes —Eduard estaba sumamente asustado pero no podía defraudar a sus amigos. Aún se sentía responsable por el hecho de que la electricidad hubiera llegado antes de lo esperado.

Tino y Sigurd se acercaron a éste, obviamente preocupados por sus alfas.

—Tenemos que seguir —Eduard no estaba seguro de dónde provenía aquella seguridad. Tal vez porque si los guardias de aquel laboratorio llegaran a atraparle, era posible que le usaran como sujeto de experimento:—Sé que lo ideal sería que Magnus y Berwald estuviesen con nosotros, pero tienen que aprovechar el sacrificio que han hecho

Alfred se limitó a asentir mientras que trataba de cubrir sus oídos. Toris le ayudó con un par de audífonos que traía consigo. Tal vez no era la gran cosa, pero al menos iba a mitigar por un buen rato el ruido.

Los dos omegas se tomaron de la mano. No tenían de otra, ya habían avanzado bastante y estaba muy cerca de la salida. Todo lo que les quedaba por hacer era esperar que Berwald y Magnus fueran capaces de alcanzarles pronto o por lo menos, que encontraran la manera de salir de allí.

—Tenemos que continuar —Toris se acercó a los dos omegas para darles un suave empujón. Al igual que Eduard, estaba dispuesto a ayudar aunque sea a esos dos muchachos a salir de esa horrible prisión:—Estoy seguro de que es lo que ellos querrían esto —añadió.

Los dos omegas se dieron vuelta para mira una última vez el pasillo vacío que habían dejado atrás. Luego asintieron y continuaron la marcha sin cesar. Por supuesto, ambos sentían cierto remordimiento por no haber siquiera haberles dedicado una sola palabra de aliento. Pero ahora ya era tarde para eso y el tiempo estaba en su contra.

Francis les estaba aguardando en la salida, impaciente. Se sorprendió de que el grupo fuera tan pequeño.

—¿En dónde está Ludwig? ¡Pensé que vendrían más, no menos! —El francés le reclamó a Alfred, completamente sorprendido.

—Nos hemos encontrado con ciertos problemas en el camino —Alfred no estaba orgulloso de haber huido de ésa manera, pero al menos había sido capaz de llevar a cabo la misión que le había encomendado el líder de la facción:—¡Pero los omegas están con nosotros! —Se apartó para que el otro pudiera examinarlos.

Tino y Sigurd volvieron a sentirse como conejillos de india en ese momento. Sin embargo, el hombre fue mucho más gentil de lo que esperaban.

—Tomaste la decisión correcta —Francis respondió al cabo de un rato. Luego les sonrió a ambos omegas:—Lo siento mucho. Les examinaremos mejor en la base, pueden confiar en nosotros —No esperaba que ya estuvieran tan avanzados en el embarazo.

Se apresuraron en salir de allí antes de que las puertas se cerraran del todo. Tino contempló el exterior del lugar por un largo rato en silencio. Olfateó el aire, era puro. Jamás había sentido algo por el estilo. Se dio la vuelta y recordó que Berwald se había quedado atrás. Comenzó a temblar de rabia.

A Sigurd le pasó algo similar. Sin embargo, él fue capaz de mantener una expresión serena, tal vez porque no quería mostrarse débil ante aquellos desconocidos. No dejaba de preguntarse por el destino de Magnus. ¿Estaría bien? ¿Qué estaría sucediendo allí?

—¿Qué va a pasar de ellos? —Sigurd preguntó. La curiosidad le estaba matando por dentro y era posible que Tino sintiera lo mismo.

Alfred levantó el pulgar y sonrió con confianza.

—¡No te preocupes! ¡Los rescataremos! —exclamó con una certeza de la cual no sabía de dónde provenía:—Ahora tenemos que alejarnos de aquí antes de que llegue la policía.

Alfred y Francis les guiaron a través de unos arbustos hasta llegar a unos vehículos que estaban escondidos en aquel lugar.

—¿Crees que estamos haciendo lo correcto? —Tino le susurró a su mejor amigo.

—Al menos, esos científicos no nos podrán tocar. Ya no, Tino —Sigurd respondió, aunque tal vez estaba usando aquellas palabras para convencerse a sí mismo de continuar con aquel escape.

Tino agachó la cabeza y se frotó el vientre. Lo estaban haciendo por el bien de sus respectivos cachorros. Sin embargo, no podía evitar pensar en que le había causado un sufrimiento innecesario a Berwald. Al menos, ahí adentro, contaba con su protección. Afuera, estaba a solas, con Sigurd. ¿De verdad había tomado la decisión correcta?

En el interior del laboratorio, Berwald, Magnus, Ludwig y el resto que había quedado rezagado, luchaban para ponerse de pie. Pero aquellas drogas eran demasiado fuertes para combatirlas y eliminarlas en tan corto tiempo. Era evidente que serían prisioneros de aquel espantoso lugar.

—¿Crees que hayan conseguido escapar? —Magnus le preguntó a Ludwig. Trataba de ponerse de pie, pero volvía a caer una y otra vez. Estaba sumamente mareado. Sólo podía pensar en su amado omega.

—Estoy seguro de que sí —Ludwig se había dejado vencer, al igual que el resto. Ni siquiera era capaz de pensar en un plan para salir de allí. Sólo le quedaba esperar que su grupo fuera capaz de llevar a cabo un rescate.

Berwald no dijo nada. Cerró los ojos. ¿Qué estaría haciendo Tino en aquel momento? ¿Estaba a salvo? Dejó escapar un largo suspiro de frustración. Todo lo que le importaba era su bienestar y el del cachorro.

Las sombras de varias personas aparecieron repentinamente. Berwald levantó la mirada, reconoció de inmediato al hombre que lideraba aquel grupo.

—Su intento de escape ha fracasado y ahora tienen que pagar las consecuencias del mismo —El sujeto no escondía la felicidad que experimentaba en aquel momento.

* * *

¡Gracias por leer!


	13. Chapter 13

Ni Sigurd ni Tino podían esconder lo preocupados que se hallaban. Si bien, finalmente se les había concedido la libertad, el costo de la misma había sido exorbitante. Los dos amigos se sujetaban firmemente de la mano mientras que el vehículo en el que se hallaban se alejaba a toda velocidad del domo.

Una muchacha llamada Elizaveta era la que conducía la misma y como co-piloto iba Feliciano. Éste se dio la vuelta para ver a los dos omegas.

—Están a salvo con nosotros —Le temblaba la voz, pero intentaba mantenerse firme. Al menos, lo suficiente para trasmitir seguridad a los dos muchachos.

—¿A dónde nos dirigimos? —Sigurd le preguntó. Siempre había creído que el momento en que consiguiera ser libre, se sentiría más aliviado. Sin embargo, todo lo que experimentaba en aquel momento era una sensación de vacío.

Elizaveta sonrió. Podía ver el miedo en los ojos de los dos omegas. Después de todo, no era la primera vez que hacían un rescate como tal. De hecho, le hubiera parecido extraño que no estuvieran atemorizados.

—Tenemos una especie de refugio —Les explicó y luego de intercambiar velozmente una mirada con Feliciano, añadió:—No se preocupen de nada, están seguros —murmuró mientras que se concentraba en el camino que aún tenían por delante.

Tino dejó escapar un largo suspiro antes de contemplar la noche a través de la ventana. Había soñado tanto con ese momento, que aquello no parecía real. Tenía miedo de despertar y de estar de regreso a aquel domo, a aquel horrible laboratorio que había sido su hogar por tanto tiempo… Negó con la cabeza, aquello había acabado.

Bueno, no del todo. No podía dejar de sentirse culpable. Cuánto más avanzaba el vehículo, aquel sentimiento le invadía aún más. ¿Qué pasaría con Berwald, Magnus y el resto de los que se quedaron atrás? ¿Acaso volvería ver a su alfa nuevamente? Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas al tan solo pensar en lo que quizás le harían.

No obstante, pese a hallarse en semejante estado, Tino se percató de que desde el principio del viaje, Érzebet había evadido las rutas. De hecho, no recordaba haber visto un solo edificio u otros seres humanos. ¿En dónde estaban?

El resto del viaje se realizó en el más completo silencio. No había nada que decir en realidad. Cada uno de ellos estaba en su propio mundo. Sigurd respiró profundamente, se repitió varias veces que aquello había sido por el bien de su hijo, que eso era lo que Magnus había querido. No obstante, no dejaba de pensar en que el alfa estaría metido un enorme lío.

Tras unas tres horas de viaje, llegaron a una especie de campamento. Había unas cuantas tiendas repartidas aquí para allá, bien escondidas entre los árboles.

Cuando finalmente Tino y Sigurd salieron, había una considerable cantidad de gente que estaba aguardando allí. Ambos se miraron por un instante, ya no había vuelta atrás. Por supuesto, aquello hubiera sido más fácil de enfrentar si estuvieran Magnus y Berwald, pero por el momento no había nada que hacer por ellos.

—¿Dónde está Ludwig? —preguntó un hombre cuyos ojos parecían llorar sangre.

Alfred, que había descendido del vehículo que iba justo detrás que el de los omegas, negó con la cabeza.

—Nos tendieron una trampa, _dude_ —No obstante, pese a que el plan no había salido como lo había esperado, sus ojos azules resplandecían, como si una fuerza interna lo estuviera motivando:—¡Pero le sacaremos de allí! —Alfred le prometió, pese a no tener una sola idea de cómo hacerlo.

Gilbert arrugó la frente. Se lo había dicho varias veces y aún así, Ludwig se había arriesgado. Dejó escapar un suspiro de frustración y luego miró a los dos omegas que habían conseguido rescatar. Sacudió la cabeza y les regaló una sonrisa.

—Bueno, el sacrificio de mi hermano no ha sido en vano, al menos —Se acercó a Tino y a Sigurd:—¡Bienvenidos!

Elizaveta intervino de inmediato.

—Deberías tener un poco más de consideración, los estás espantando —Le reprendió mientras que se secaba el sudor de la frente.

—¡Solo estaba siendo cortés! —exclamó Gilbert en su defensa.

Para ser sinceros, ambos estaban algo abrumados. Los nuevos sonidos y olores que provenían de todas partes de aquel campamento, además de la gente nueva que los estaban observando tal como lo habían hecho los científicos tiempo atrás, comenzaban a poner nerviosos a Sigurd y Tino. ¿Acaso habían tomado la decisión correcta al haber seguido a Alfred?

Un muchacho tímido se acercó a los dos, al igual que Toris y Eduard.

—Acabamos de preparar la cena, ¿quieren acompañarnos? —Mattew les preguntó.

Si bien había algo de apetito, la verdad era que tanto Tino como Sigurd simplemente deseaban descansar. Estaban exhaustos después de aquella aventura.

—Espero que no te moleste, pero creo que hablo en nombre de los dos… —Sigurd se rascó la nuca, pues sentía que estaba siendo desagradecido después de todas las molestias que aquel grupo se había tomado para rescatarles:—Pero creo que preferiríamos cenar y descansar.

Mattew se limitó a sonreír y les hizo una seña para que lo siguieran.

No obstante, Tino tenía sus dudas. Se dio la vuelta y se acercó a Eduard.

—¿Realmente crees que podemos confiar en esta gente? —A pesar de los años de ser conejillo de Indias en aquel laboratorio, Tino seguía sin estar cómodo con tener todos los ojos encima de él. Era una sensación horrible, de la que al parecer, no podía escapar.

Eduard puso una mano sobre el hombro de Tino.

—Tenemos que hacerlo, Tino. Por el momento, aunque sea —Sabía que no era una respuesta muy tranquilizadora, pero no quería mentirle al otro:—De todas maneras, Toris y yo estamos aquí para ayudarles —añadió con una sonrisa.

Tino respiró profundamente, con resignación. Estaba agotado, tampoco tenía ganas de discutir, así que al igual que Sigurd, siguió al misterioso muchacho.

Mientras que se hacían paso a través del campamento, Tino intentó evadir aquellas miradas que lo juzgaban. Pudo notar que había omegas en su mismo estado y tal vez eso le reconfortó un poco más. Escuchó risas y gritos por igual. Pero, lo que le impresionó sobre todo, fue el hecho de que todos lucían muy cómodos en aquel ambiente. Tal vez no sería tan malo.

Llegaron a una tienda con dos camas de un tamaño considerable. Sigurd se imaginó que podría dormir allí con Magnus y tendrían espacio de sobra. Aquello hizo que le diera el pecho, al pensar en las penurias que el alfa estaría pasando en ese momento.

—Espero que les guste. No es mucho, ya que vivimos de… —Mattew se aclaró la garganta, pues se lo pensó dos veces antes de revelar cómo conseguían aquellos materiales:—En fin, eso no importa. Nos quedaremos tal vez una semana y luego regresaremos a nuestra pequeña ciudad.

—¿Ciudad? —Sigurd arqueó una de sus cejas.

—No es que podemos vivir con los humanos normales —Mattew se rió:—Ya alguien les vendrá a explicar la situación más adelante. Les traeré una bandeja con comida —El muchacho se alejó y dejó a los dos omegas en la tienda.

Tino se sentó en el borde de la cama. Por supuesto, no esperaba que fuera tan cómoda como la que había tenido en el domo. Miró a Sigurd y sonrió. De vuelta, eran compañeros de habitación, aunque fuera por un breve instante.

A Toris y a Eduard le asignaron una tienda contigua, pues aunque había otros médicos que pudieran atender a Tino y Sigurd, ellos eran los que mejor conocían a los dos omegas.

—Entonces, ¿qué te parece? —Tino le preguntó al otro.

—No lo sé —Sigurd se asomó por la tienda, podía ver claramente la luna. Ésta vez no había nada que lo separara de ella y era increíble. Realmente podía respirar el aire, sin que éste fuera proveído por una fuente creada por el hombre:—Creo que tendríamos que darles una oportunidad.

Tino sonrió y se acercó a su mejor amigo. Contempló el espectáculo que tenían delante de ellos. Había todo tipos de alfas y omegas, de todos los tipos. Parecía una especie de hermandad. Vio a algunos niños que estaban siendo acunados por sus padres y otros que huían de ellos. Tino acarició su vientre, su hija crecería en libertad al igual que esos niños.

—Creo que será nuestro nuevo hogar —comentó Tino con una sonrisa. Todo lo que faltaba para que fuera perfecto, era su alfa. Miró la luna y se preguntó que estaría sucediendo en aquel abominable lugar.

Muy lejos de allí, Magnus comenzaba a despertar del sueño que se había apoderado de él. Intentó moverse y se dio cuenta que no podía hacerlo, sin que se tropezara. Además, el frío invadía su cuerpo. A pesar de la oscuridad, pudo observar que estaba completamente desnudo y encadenado.

—Mierda —No podía creerlo. No quería creerlo. Había caído en el horripilante castigo, por el cual había atravesado varias veces durante su adolescencia. Sabía lo que iba a pasar y no le causaba ninguna gracia.

—¿Magnus? —preguntó una voz gruesa.

—¿Berwald? —Forzó sus pupilas y pudo ver, al menos, la forma del cuerpo de su amigo en una celda contigua. Le consolaba que, en esta ocasión, no estaría solo.

—¿Dónde estamos? —El hombre había intentado moverse de su sitio, pero las cadenas eran tan pesadas que su fuerza descomunal no podía competir con aquel metal.

—¿Alguna vez te has preguntado dónde me llevaban, cuando no me portaba de la forma que ellos esperaban? —le contestó a su vez Magnus. La piel se le erizaba al solo pensar en lo que les iba a pasar.

Berwald no contestó y a Magnus no le importó demasiado. No había nada que pudiera reconfortarle. Pudieron escuchar otros gruñidos, quizás el resto del grupo de alfas que se habían quedado rezagados, comenzaban a despertar.

Sin embargo, el sonido que le hizo estremecer, fueron el de las botas que se iban acercando. Magnus sentía que la ira le invadía lentamente. Nuevamente, le estaban humillando. ¿Qué querían ahora?

Las luces se prendieron repentinamente y el alfa se vio obligado a cubrir sus ojos. Sacudió la cabeza un par de veces y finalmente pudo enfocar su vista en el Director. Aquel hombre no había envejecido desde la última vez que lo había visto. Había algo en él que le restaba humanidad, aunque no podía precisar exactamente qué.

—Espero que estén contentos con lo que lograron. Ciertamente, nosotros logramos un buen avance en el estudio de sus comportamientos —El hombre dijo mecánicamente. No había una chispa de emoción en su voz y aquello le convertía en un monstruo.

Magnus estuvo a punto de replicarle, pero Berwald le hizo una seña para que no lo hiciera. Era evidente que el Director buscaba una reacción de ellos.

—Por supuesto, hemos perdido unos cuantos especímenes que nos costaron unos cuantos millones —El hombre se detuvo delante de la celda donde estaba Ludwig:—Aunque también hemos adquirido nuevos sujetos de estudio.

Ludwig no le respondió. Se limitó a mirarle con desprecio. El asco se apoderó de él, pues sabía que ése era el hombre responsable de tanto sufrimiento. Ése y otros hombres de su misma calaña, se dijo a sí mismo.

—Resulta bastante interesante saber que hay omegas y alfas salvajes —Una enorme sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, lo que provocó un profundo estremecimiento en Ludwig:—Sería interesante iniciar una cacería.

—¡No! ¡No voy a dejar que le pongas una mano a Sigurd! —Magnus se puso de pie pero uno de los guardias se acercó y con una pistola taser, se aseguró de que el alfa cayera al suelo, por culpa del dolor.

Berwald, Ludwig y los demás vieron, sin poder hacer nada, cómo castigaban a Magnus.

—¿Alguien más quiere dar su opinión? —El Director preguntó al resto del grupo, mientras que se regocijaba en el dolor ajeno:—Y no te preocupes por tu querido Sigurd, pronto lo volverás a ver —El hombre explicó con certeza:—Y una vez que le saquemos el cachorro de sus brazos, podrás tocarlo nuevamente.

Magnus no podía moverse por culpa del dolor y de los espasmos que estaba sufriendo, pero en sus ojos se podía apreciar el odio que ebullía en su interior. Se prometió a sí mismo que él sería quien matara a ese ser despreciable que se paseaba por aquel corredor, no le importaba del modo en que lo hiciera. Si tan sólo pudiera soltarse de aquellas pesadas cadenas…

El Director se detuvo delante de Ludwig, su mirada estudiaba el cuerpo del alfa con ansias.

—Me gustaría hacerte unas preguntas —El hombre murmuró.

Sin embargo, Ludwig no respondió. Preferiría morir antes de delatar al resto de sus camaradas. Preferiría mil veces no volver a Feliciano y que éste fuera capaz de disfrutar de la libertad, antes que revelar el lugar donde se encontraban asentados. Aquello le producía un profundo dolor, pero tenía prioridades, su omega y su hijo debían estar seguros.

Ludwig se limitó a mantener la mirada al otro y el Director se sintió ligeramente intimidado. Sólo había otro alfa que le causaba tal impresión y ése era Berwald. Tal vez era calma que parecía preceder a la tormenta. O la falta de miedo en su mirada. Fuera lo que fuera, era evidente que ya había tomado su decisión.

—Interesante. No obstante, estoy seguro que encontraremos a tu omega —El Directo se encogió de hombros. No le cabía dudas de que ese hombre estaba escondiendo algo que consideraba valioso:—Tal vez pasen semanas o meses, pero lo haremos —añadió antes de hacer un movimiento con la mano a sus guardias para que lo siguieran.

La puerta se cerró y Berwald se acercó como pudo hasta las rejas de su propia celda, para intentar ver el estado de su amigo.

—¿Magnus? —Le llamó mientras que se peleaba con las cadenas que lo tironeaban.

—Sigo vivo —respondió éste con dificultad. Seguía tendido en el suelo. Había olvidado lo doloroso que resultaba ser electrocutado con esa arma. Probablemente iba a estar lleno de magulladuras al día siguiente.

—Tenemos que escapar —Berwald estaba preocupado. ¿Y si volvían a capturar a Tino? ¿Y si todo había sido en vano? No le importaba su propio bien, pero tenía que asegurarse de que su omega llegara a un sitio donde nadie pudiera tocarle.

Ludwig decidió intervenir en ese momento.

—Paciencia —El hombre estuvo pensativo por un momento. Observó a los dos y sabía que podía confiar en los dos:—Mi grupo ya vendrá a rescatarnos pronto. Tenemos que resistir —les recomendó. Respiró profundamente, debía ser paciente.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando se despertó, Tino salió de la tienda y se percató de que había un numeroso grupo reunido en el centro del campamento. Bostezó ampliamente antes de acercarse. Vio a Alfred que estaba parado sobre un par de cajas, al parecer dando indicaciones al resto del grupo.

Eduard se acercó al omega y puso una mano sobre su hombro para llamar su atención.

—¿Has podido dormir bien? —le preguntó mientras que tomaba un sorbo de su tasa de café.

La verdad era que Tino se había pasado casi toda la noche pensando en Berwald y cuando finalmente cedió al sueño, el bullicio le despertó.

—Bueno… —Se encogió de hombros:—He tenido peores noches —contestó. Francamente extrañaba aquellos fornidos brazos que solían rodearlo. Se preguntaba cuándo volvería a ver a Berwald. Cambió de tema de inmediato:—¿Qué está pasando?

—Nada en lo que deberías preocuparte —Eduard le contestó:—Vamos, tienes que desayunar.

Tino contempló un rato más a la multitud antes de darse la vuelta y seguir a su amigo. Tenía un mal presentimiento. Esperaba que solamente fuera una absurda preocupación.


End file.
